Cat and Mouse
by Vietta
Summary: Neither of them liked to be toyed with, but they couldn't possibly say no either. Rated M for language and yaoi. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth moaned unwillingly into the kiss as Genesis' hand reached into his pants. It was the fifth time that week that Genesis had shoved him against a wall in a deserted hallway or room and sexually tormented him. Genesis withdrew his hand and pulled away with a smug smile before adjusting his clothes and leaving the office, leaving a frustrated and bewildered Sephiroth behind.

Sephiroth had known the moment he moaned that Genesis would leave. He adjusted his clothes with shaking hands and sat himself at his desk, gripping his head in his hands with a frustrated groan. Everytime Genesis had cornered him he had willed himself to be quiet, just so Genesis would make it last longer, but he could never hold himself back for long. He couldn't quite understand why Genesis enjoyed toying with him so much, but he suspected that he only did it to feel some measure of power over his superior. Sephiroth hated Genesis' ability to make him writhe.

He tried to work on his paperwork again but knew it was a futile effort, he reread the same line seven times before he ever registered its meaning. Genesis had completely destroyed his train of thought and with it, his work ethic. He shoved the file away and left his office, slamming the door shut forcefully before locking it.

He briefly toyed with the idea of tracking the Soldier down and forcing him to give him what he wanted but the idea was dismissed quickly. Rape was something he condemned and though he had few morals, the ones he did have he deemed sacred. He didn't care how frustrated and tense he was, he would never force anything on or ask Genesis for anything.

He made to leave Shinra building in a hurry, anxious to get away from it's oppressive white walls. He cursed as he saw Rufus Shinra heading towards him. _Probably wants something from me, I hope I'm wrong. _Sephiroth groaned internally but greeted his superior with a calm demeanor. "Rufus."

"Sephiroth." Rufus eyed him coldly, Sephiroth doubted he could show any expression that wasn't cold, "On your way out?"

"Yes." Sephiroth _really_ wanted to leave.

"I'll join you. We can take my car." Rufus was demanding, something that wouldn't normally have bothered Sephiroth but tonight it annoyed him to no end. Sephiroth grunted an agreement and followed Rufus to the parking garage.

Rufus' car was waiting for them and they climbed in wordlessly. Rufus directed the driver and then sat back in his seat to stare out the window. "Thank you for the company this evening Sephiroth."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome, why is it necessary?"

"I'm simply not in the mood to be left alone with my thoughts at the moment. I'm sure you can relate." Rufus rested his chin on an overly manicured hand.

Sephiroth grunted an agreement. He wanted to be alone to wallow in confusion and frustration, but he also wanted someone around to keep that from happening.

"I also wanted to speak with you about something business related. Do you mind?" Rufus stared out the window, his usual apathetic gaze in place.

"No." Sephiroth _had known_ Rufus wanted something.

"As you may have heard our company is having some diplomatic issues with the ambassador from Mideel. He found out we're looking for him and is hiding in Icicle right now." Rufus ran a pampered hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"I need an excuse to have Turks in Icicle. If you're there on 'vacation' and I send Turks to accompany you no one will get wise to the fact that we know where he is. Or at least they shouldn't. I know it's humiliating to have people think that I'm sending Turks to protect you but I need a ruse to hide our actions behind." Rufus didn't even look at Sephiroth as he spoke.

Sephiroth frowned slightly, "I'm guessing you want him killed?"

"Don't worry, I won't be having you do that. I need this to be a quiet kill and lets face it, the Turks are better suited for such things." Rufus grinned evilly.

Sephiroth snorted lightly, "So they are."

"Is it safe to assume that you are willing to go on 'vacation'?" Rufus' tone suggested he expected nothing else.

"Yes." Sephiroth exited the car as it stopped outside his apartment building.

Rufus rolled down the car window, "I'll see you tomorrow at three to finish filling you in on the situation and all it entails."

"Understood." Sephiroth turned towards his apartment as Rufus drove off. _Going to have to move around some appointments. At least it gets me out of that stupid meeting with Heidegger for awhile._

Reno moaned and clutched desperately at the white coat in front of him. Rufus had him pinned against the desk and was working to undo the buttons on his shirt. The air in the office was heated but Reno knew instinctively that it wouldn't last. Any moment now his happy passionate moment would be interrupted by someone walking through the large oak doors leading into Rufus' office. Everytime Rufus cornered him and pulled him into this fight for dominance he had someone scheduled to walk in on them. Reno hated it but he couldn't say no to Rufus.

Rufus ground his hips into Reno and forced him further into the desk. Reno moaned as his hands were forced above his head and his jacket was removed. He held out a small bit of hope that Rufus wouldn't follow his humiliating pattern, but he knew it was stupid to even entertain the idea. As Rufus' hands ran over his stomach he moaned and let his hands wander shamelessly over his superior, relishing in the all to brief moment of happiness as the door opened.

Sephiroth had knocked, twice. The secretary had simply told him to walk in and he now regretted listening to her. Rufus was obviously 'busy' with the gorgeous red-head currently splayed on the desk in all his half-naked splendor. The red-head growled and shoved Rufus off him before grabbing his jacket off the back of a nearby chair and shoving past Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood with his mouth agape as he watched the red-head stalk away. He closed his mouth as Rufus coughed gently, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand. "Beautiful isn't he?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat and closed the door without a reply, choosing instead to seat himself in confused silence.

"To business then?" Rufus grinned and sat across the desk from Sephiroth, straightening his jacket as he did.

"Please." Sephiroth grunted, he was suddenly very anxious to get out of that room.

Reno buttoned his shirt angrily, "!" He swore so fast his words ran together as he realized that Rufus had ripped off a good portion of the buttons. The shirt was ruined but he covered himself with it as best as he could as he stomped down the stairs to hide in his office. He thought about skipping the rest of the day but he dismissed the idea regretfully. Humiliated or not he had to prepare for his mission the next day. It was bad enough he had been humiliated but why had Rufus chose to humiliate him in front of the man he was forcing him to spend the next week with? He had been looking forward to a break from the near constant public humiliation but now he was less than pleased to be spending a week in Icicle.

He slammed the door to his office shut and sat at his desk, banging his head against the paper coated surface. He heard noises coming from the other side of the wall to his left and he knew that his partner was coming to check on him.

He counted the few seconds it would take for Rude to make it into his office. The gentle knocking on his door went unanswered and he hoped Rude got the message that he wanted to be alone. He also knew that even if Rude did understand his desire to be alone he would completely ignore that wish.

The door opened just as Reno finished counting down to one, "Right on time."

Rude shut the door behind him, far more gently than Reno had, and stood in front of him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Not in the mood to discuss it right now if you don't mind." Reno didn't have to look up to know just what stance Rude had taken.

"You never are." Rude grunted.

"Think there might be a reason for that?" Reno's voice was muffled by the stack of papers.

"Always is." Rude snorted.

"So why do you insist on talking to me about it?" Reno frowned into his desk.

"I'm concerned." Rude's face stayed stoic.

"I don't need your concern or your pity!" Reno looked up from his desk, eyes watering in humiliation that was only increased by the look of pure pity in Rude's eyes.

"You need something." Rude felt his heart pang for the hurt his best friend was going through.

"I need a bullet in the head that's what I need." Reno grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"You need to let me know what's going on so I can help." Rude had a very good idea of what was happening, he just wanted to hear Reno admit that he was being abused physically and emotionally. Just on the slim chance that he was wrong.

"You fucking know what's going on alright? I'm not going to talk about it and there's nothing you can do so get over this pity shit and look at me like I'm a fucking human being not some sick helpless fucking animal!" Reno snarled viciously as a tear leaked down his cheek.

Rude knew Reno had meant to hurt him, and he had succeeded. "If you can't trust me who can you trust?" Rude turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Reno wiped the tear from his cheek angrily and slammed his head down on his desk again, the back of his eyelids broadcasting unwanted memories into his mind.

**Authors Note: Let me know what you think! I need to know if this is a waste of time or not ^^ **

**A shout-out to Soyna for the inspiration for this story. If you haven't read her story 'Tease' you're very deprived and should probably get on that because it's brilliant. **

**Since everyone else seems to post what song/s they were listening to while they wrote their stories I'll do it too, just for giggles. I was listening to 'Fully Alive' and 'Red Sam' both by Flyleaf. Rock awesome songs. \m/**

**I really appreciate reviews and I reply to them. I will answer ANY question you have about this story happily and quickly so don't hesitate to ask anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Reno woke up the next morning he felt like himself again. He got cleaned up and grabbed everything he would need for his week long excursion in under twenty minutes. He had never before been so ready to leave Midgar and he felt the week away wouldn't be long enough. He briefly considered asking Rufus for some vacation time after the trip but he knew Rufus would either say no, or want to go with. Since it was mostly Rufus that he was trying to get away from it wasn't an option.

He sat in his apartment and began playing with one of the many lighters he kept on his person at all times. He frowned as he tried to think of a way to pass the time until he had to leave in order to be late. He hated being early and even being on time sucked. He stuffed the lighter in his pocket as inspiration struck and he made his way to his 'supply closet'.

He made his way up to the Turk floor with a happy and somewhat maniacal grin on his face. He knew that no one would be around this early and he hoped that Tseng hadn't decided to spend the night in the office again. He crept into Tseng's office and found that his secretary was gone and that Tseng was no where in sight. He grinned knowing that Tseng had probably slept in thinking that he wouldn't have to worry about Reno doing something obnoxious.

He pulled a bottle of super glue out of his jacket and grabbed the pens that sat neatly in a cup on the secretary's desk. He quickly glued all the caps to the pen and stuck them back in the cup before he moved onto Tseng's desk. He then did the same to his pens and glued some unimportant looking papers to the floor at odd angles and moved everything on Tseng's desk to the left, just so he could mess with Tseng's OCD-ish tendencies. He grinned and stifled giddy laughter as he walked out of Tseng's office and made his way to Rude's. Reno knew his prank on Rude wouldn't have any affect for another week but he had to do it anyways. It just wouldn't be fair if he left his best friend out.

After he 'fixed up' Rude's office he headed to his own. He wasn't going to sabotage his own pens, but he was going to make sure whoever went to get them would have a nice surprise for their efforts.

Sephiroth stood beside the helicopter and waited with outward patience that disguised his inner anger. He was used to everyone being on time and practically waiting on him hand and foot and, even though he detested the hand and foot service, he enjoyed the promptness with which everything usually happened. The bald Turk had shown up fifteen minutes early but the Turk with the keys to the helicopter was almost half an hour late. Sephiroth felt his eye twitch as the first Turk inspected the chopper and tried to look and sound busy. Sephiroth knew the Turk was trying to avoid conversation and in truth Sephiroth didn't feel like talking either but he had to admit, seeing the Turk examine the blades repeatedly was starting to get on his nerves.

He heard a door slam open and looked up to see the red-head from the other day walking towards him. His thoughts immediately shifted to the sight of the red-head splayed across Rufus' desk and he cleared his throat to try and distract himself from the image. He worked his face into what he hoped was a stoic expression as he felt his cheeks flush.

"Sorry I'm late yo, had somethin' I forgot ta do." The red-head pushed past him to climb into the helicopter. He pounded on the roof, "Yo Rude! Get your ass down here we gotta get goin'!"

The bald Turk climbed off the top of the helicopter and landed with a frown. "You took your sweet time Reno." Sephiroth mirrored Rude's frown and climbed into the helicopter behind him.

"Said I was sorry yo!" The red-head began flicking toggles and pressing buttons. "The sooner we're outta here the better."

"What were you doing?" Rude pulled a headset over his ears.

"None of your business yo." Reno guided the helicopter into the air with a grin.

The ride was quiet. Reno was rather unwilling to talk and was feeling horribly humiliated around the silver-haired General who had walked in on his and Rufus' brazen sensual escapade. Reno was hoping that Tseng would contact them once he got into his office and found the evidence of Reno's prank but it seemed that Tseng didn't want to give him that satisfaction at the moment.

Reno heard the familiar cracking of an incoming transmission and pressed the small button on the side of his headset that would let him receive it. "Reno here."

_"Reno what the hell did you do to my office?"_ Tseng's voice hissed loudly in Reno's ear.

"What makes you think _I _did it?" Reno smirked but tried to make his voice sound innocent.

_"Who else would glue all my pens together?"_ Tseng growled.

"Rude?" Reno stifled mischievous laughter.

_"Ha ha very funny." _Tseng said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. _"Transfer the transmission to Rude, I don't want to talk to you."_

Reno grinned, "I'm guessing you haven't tried picking those papers up off the floor yet then?"

Reno heard garbled cracking and some yells and then Tseng's voice burst over his headset. _"TRANSFER THE DAMN TRANSMISSION!"_

"Sure thing." Reno flipped his headset off. "Boss wants ta talk to ya Rude."

Rude sighed and pressed the button on his headset with a tentative, "Sir?"

Reno grinned and happily drummed his fingers on his controls, suddenly blissfully unaware of the man in the backseat that had been causing him so much discomfort.

Rude's brow furrowed in anger, "Understood." He removed his hand from his headset.

"What's up with the boss-man?" Reno grinned cheekily.

"You know." Rude frowned.

"What's he want?" Reno continued to grin from ear to ear.

"He want's me to keep an eye on you. Says you're not preforming to your usual standards." Rude grinned.

"WHAT!?" Reno shouted, mouth ajar.

"He says I need to make sure you're not slipping. He expected more than just a quick superglue job." Rude grabbed the controls as Reno suddenly let go.

Reno ignored the sudden downward jerk of the helicopter, "Slipping? Me! Are you _serious_!?"

"Yes Reno I'm serious!" Rude stabilized the chopper.

Sephiroth moved forward and grabbed Reno by the shirt front, "If you EVER do that again I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?"

Reno gulped, "Understood."

Sephiroth let him go and sat back in his seat, rubbing his forehead. "What exactly did you do to Tseng?" Sephiroth had been able to pick up some of what Tseng had said with his enhanced hearing and he wanted the whole story.

Reno settled back in his seat and grabbed the controls, Rude sighed with relief. "I superglued all the tops and bottoms of his, his secretary's, and Rude's pens. Then I superglued some of his papers to the floor and moved everything on his desk to the left."

"You ruined my pens too?" Rude frowned and released his set of controls.

"Yeah, I'll replace 'em partner don't worry." Reno grinned.

"Did you ruin your pens too?" Sephiroth settled back into his seat.

"Nope. I figured I had ta leave a few pens unscathed. If Tseng goes into my office ta get those pens though he's gonna have quiet the surprise." Reno grinned mischievously.

"Do I want to know what you did?" Rude frowned as a cracking noise in his ear signaled an incoming transmission.

Reno grinned as he heard the static, "I think you're gonna find out soon."

**Author's Note: I'll try not to take so long on my next update and will hopefully be able to make the next chapter longer. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Reno landed the helicopter on the outskirts of Icicle with practiced ease, the wind from the chopper blowing snow in all directions. "Yo couldn't this bastard pick someplace warmer to hide out?"

Sephiroth leapt nimbly from the helicopter, luggage in hand. "No. Fugitives generally don't want to be somewhere where they're easily found."

"If I was a fugitive I'd hide in Costa del Sol." Reno climbed out of the helicopter, pulling his own luggage out behind him. "It's warm and I'd want to enjoy the time I had before Shinra caught up with me."

"Reno if you were a fugitive you'd hide in a bar." Rude chuckled.

"It would be a bar in Costa del Sol though." Reno wrapped his jacket around himself.

"It would still be a bar." Rude led the way into the cabin.

They entered the small but cozy cabin and Reno immediately moved to the fireplace to start a fire. Rude quickly pulled him away from the dry wood and started it himself, ignoring Reno's protests. "I'm not letting _you_ play with matches."

Reno pulled off his sopping wet shoes, "Why not?"

"Because when you play with matches the fire always spreads." Rude stepped away from the fireplace as the dry wood crackled to life.

"One office fire and you're branded for life." Reno rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch next to Sephiroth. "So what're your plans for this 'vacation'?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I plan to relax and let you do your job."

Reno rolled his eyes, "Boring yo! Aren't you going to do anything fun? We've got a couple days before we take action on this dickwad. You've gotta do somethin'."

Sephiroth snorted, "I do things all the time. The point of a vacation is to not do anything."

"Yo you need ta loosen up a bit!" Reno grinned and Rude rolled his eyes.

"Reno leave the man alone. If he wants to relax let him. I'm not letting you get drunk anyways so you can forget about going to the bar." Rude grabbed his bag and went to claim one of the rooms.

"You're no fun!" Reno stretched and stuck his tongue out at his friends retreating back.

Sephiroth stood up and went to claim a room of his own. He shut his door and started to unpack his clothes. When he opened his dresser drawers he was met with the sight of something pink and fluffy. He picked it up curiously and then immediately dropped it in disgust. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor beside the thick pink robe and Sephiroth bent to pick it up, keeping from touching the thing as best he could. He unfolded the small sheet of paper and held it as if it were incriminating evidence.

_Reno,_

_Thought I'd leave you something warm since I know you didn't bring anything of your own._

_Rufus_

Sephiroth blushed and refolded the paper. He quickly stuffed the robe back into the drawer and placed the paper on top of it before grabbing his bags and leaving the room. When he passed through the living room Reno was still on the couch where he left him. "I changed my mind. You can have that room."

Reno raised an eyebrow as a blushing Sephiroth walked into another bedroom. "Why?"

"I don't like the wallpaper." Sephiroth slammed the door behind him.

"Liar." Reno grabbed his bag and went into the bedroom. He threw his bag on the bed and began to unpack and immediately found out what had caused Sephiroth to blush so hard. He frowned at the robe and tossed it aside, crumpling the letter in his hand. "Stupid _bastard_."

"What?" Rude entered his bedroom.

"That stupid bastard!" Reno threw the letter at the wall.

"Who?" Rude's eyebrows raised behind his sunglasses.

"Rufus! That stupid arrogant bastard!" Reno kicked the dresser.

"What did he do?" Rude eyed the robe in the corner.

Reno blushed as he realized that he was ranting, "Nothing."

"Liar." Rude shook his head in disappointment. "Are you ever going to come clean about what's going on?"

"No." Reno plopped down on his bed.

"Why not?" Rude stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"Humiliating." Reno hid his head in his hands.

"I'm used to humiliating." Rude stayed stoic.

"Go away." Reno sighed.

"Whatever he's doing, it must be bad to make you this quiet." Rude shifted in the doorway, contemplating whether or not he should leave like Reno wanted, "I'm concerned."

"Don't be." Reno spat. "I can handle myself."

"I know you can. But everyone needs help sometimes Reno." Rude sighed.

"I'm not everyone." Reno frowned, "What did I say about looking at me like that?"

"I'm here if you need me." Rude shut the door behind him.

Reno curled up on his bed and shivered, hoping that he had brought enough warm clothes so he wouldn't have to wear the robe.

**Author's Note: I know this is short but hopefully you can forgive me. Also, sorry for the Reno angst but there's going to be a lot of that because it's fun to write. I've got no idea why torturing Reno is such fun but it is :) Read and review please! I really want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reno stayed in his room and stared at the offending pink pile on the floor across from him as if it could spring to life and eat him at any moment. He tried to imagine the various ways he could kill Rufus with it but all his pleasant daydreams of a dead boss ended the same way, Rufus wearing the robe with nothing underneath. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, horrified at the utter perversions his mind was coming up with.

He went into the living room to find Sephiroth reading a book on the couch. He tried not to think about what Sephiroth had found in his room, "Whatcha readin' Sephy?"

"Loveless." Sephiroth flipped a page and Reno noticed a slight flush under his collar as he spoke.

He decided to ignore the other man's obvious discomfort as best he could, " Never read it. Any good?"

"Not sure yet." Sephiroth tried to focus on the page but was having difficulties as he was expecting an angry call any moment from Genesis about the missing book. He knew it was petty of him to get back at his tormentor by taking his favorite book, but when he had seen the precious object laying forgotten on the red-heads desk he hadn't been able to pass up the chance.

"Got any pictures?" Reno glanced at the book over Sephiroth's shoulder.

"A few illustrations." Sephiroth tried to ignore the breath near his ear, "Not really a picture book though."

"That stinks." Reno wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Pictures make everything better!"

"Everything?" Sephiroth couldn't help but ask the question.

"_Everything._" Reno grinned lewdly and walked to the kitchen.

Sephiroth shivered as perverse thoughts spilled into his mind. Images of him and Genesis sprawled across Rufus' desk changed to images of Reno sprawled beneath him. He shook his head and forced his pent up hormones to focus on the book he was quickly loosing interest in.

"How's it goin' partner?" Reno hopped onto the table.

Rude didn't answer and continued cooking.

"Mad at me?" Reno sighed.

Rude raised an eyebrow at him.

Reno shook his head, "Course you are."

"Three guesses why." Rude stirred the concoction he had brewing on the stove.

"Global warming pissin' ya off again?" Reno swung his feet back and forth.

Rude chuckled and shook his head.

"Hmmmmm..." Reno tapped his chin in mock thought, "That snake egg I hid under your bed finally hatched?"

Rude looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, "You serious?"

Reno winked, "I'll take that as a no."

Rude grabbed Reno by the shoulders, "You know I'm afraid of snakes why the hell would you do that?"

Reno laughed as he was shaken violently, "Because you're afraid of snakes?"

"Asshole!" Rude released Reno and began stirring his pot of food.

Reno grinned and brushed off his jacket, "Feelin' any better?"

Rude rolled his eyes, "No, now I'm paranoid."

"You were paranoid before I did anything." Reno scoffed.

"You made it worse." Rude put his food on a plate.

"Make any for me?" Reno looked at the food hopefully. He didn't know what it was but he wanted some.

"Don't I always?" Rude handed him a plate.

Reno squeed with delight, "Thanks buddy! I knew ya loved me!"

"What's that?" Sephiroth stood in the doorway and sniffed the air.

"Food." Reno held his plate in the air triumphantly as he began eating with his fingers, burning them as he did. "Ow! Rude this is hot as hell!"

"It just came off the stove dumb-ass what did you expect?" Rude handed Reno a fork and made a plate for Sephiroth.

"A warning?" Reno's mouth was soon filled to bursting with food.

Rude shook his head, "Common sense is not your strong point."

Reno shrugged, "I've got enough of ta keep myself out of any major trouble."

Rude raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "What about that time in Gongaga?"

"Don't bring that up it wasn't my fault!" Reno frowned and shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

"What happened?" Sephiroth watched Reno's cheek bulge with food in fascination. The only person he had seen stuff that much food in their mouth at one time without choking was Zack.

"I said don't bring it up!" Reno hopped down from the table, "Rude if you promise not ta say a damn word about it I'll take first watch."

"Done." Rude smirked and continued eating.

"Sounded like a good story." Sephiroth grinned and started eating.

"Only if you want blackmail." Reno tossed his plate into the sink. "You've already _got_ blackmail so I don't think you need anymore."

Sephiroth's face colored immediately. "I don't think so either."

Rude raised an eyebrow and rounded on Reno, "So you told him but not me?"

"He found out 'cause he walked in on it." Reno frowned and propped his feet up on the table.

"I'd rather not discuss it." Sephiroth cleared his plate and threw it in the sink before retreating to the living room.

Rude sighed, "I _really_ want to know what the fuck is going on."

"Sorry partner," Reno slapped Rude on the back, "I'm not tellin' a soul. You either have ta walk in on it like_ El General _over there or you have ta get him ta spill the beans."

"What do you think it would take to make him talk?" Rude cleared his own plate.

"A helluva lot. I'm about ta see what I can do ta keep him from tellin ya." Reno grinned and skipped into the living room.

Rude frowned as he finished his food and began thinking about just how he was going to get Reno to talk.

**Author's Note: Poor Rude, third wheel on this bicycle. xD Let me know what you think about this chapter ok? Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Cameras

"So Sephy," Reno grinned as he propped himself on the arm of the chair Sephiroth was currently reading in. "What can I do ta keep ya quiet about that little _incident_?"

Sephiroth looked up from his book reluctantly, "What makes you think I'm going to tell?"

Reno scratched his head, "Most people would. I gotta admit if it ever got out it'd be good gossip. I've had to bribe all the other people he's had walk in on that."

Sephiroth sighed, "No need. I don't care to gossip. That's Genesis' job."

"Oh really?" Reno smirked and tapped the book, "I'm guessing this is his?"

"Yes." Sephiroth grinned. Genesis would be pissed when he found out how many people had touched the precious tome without his permission.

"Why do you have it then?" Reno pulled the book from Sephiroth's hands and flipped the pages.

"I wanted to read it." Sephiroth shrugged, his shoulder brushing against Reno as he did.

Reno shirked from the contact, "I'm guessing he didn't exactly lend it to you then?"

"No." Sephiroth frowned at Reno's unwanted reaction.

"So you stole it?" Reno grinned evilly.

"I prefer the term _borrowed_." Sephiroth grinned back just as wickedly.

Reno cleared his throat and handed the book back. He felt a familiar flush of heat creeping up his neck as he tried to ignore Sephiroth's attractive expression. "Borrowed it is then."

Sephiroth took the book back, still grinning, "I'm going to get hell once he finds out it's gone."

Reno chuckled, "I bet."

Sephiroth smirked, "Why so interested in the book?"

"I've never seen Genesis without a copy." Reno ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to look at the book and not Sephiroth, "I don't see him much but everytime I do he's either got his face buried in that book or he's carrying it. Does he fight with it too?"

"Occasionally." Sephiroth watched the color creep up the back of Reno's neck with interest, "Most of the time he leaves it behind so it doesn't get damaged. Precisely the reason I have this copy in my hands right now." Sephiroth waved the book with an arrogant smile.

Reno chuckled nervously, "Sneaky of you yo."

Sephiroth humphed, "If you say so."

Reno got off the arm of the couch and stood, staring between his room and the kitchen. He either had to sit in his room and stare at an offending pink pile or he had to sit in the kitchen while Rude pestered him. He knew that staying in the living room with Sephiroth was no longer an option as he was sure that the tent he was currently pitching in his pants would be ready for campers soon.

Sephiroth chuckled dryly, "There's an outside option too Reno."

Reno grinned sheepishly, "Thanks for the help." He put his shoes on and poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey I'm gonna go out-" Reno stopped mid-sentence and crossed the kitchen in three strides and climbed onto a chair, "Hand me a screwdriver."

Rude raised and eyebrow, "Don't have one."

"_Find_ one." Reno's mouth pressed into a thin line.

Rude nodded and went to his room. He rifled through the toolbox he had brought in case they needed to repair the helicopter and soon found a set of screwdrivers. He took the pack back into the kitchen. "What kind?"

"Phillips." Reno held his hand out expectantly.

Rude handed him the screwdriver and watched as Reno started to unscrew the bolts holding the vent to the ceiling. "What are you doi-" Rude stopped mid-sentence as Reno pulled the covering off the vent and grabbed a small camera out of the opening.

"We're being watched." Reno threw the camera to the floor and jumped off the chair, landing on the device. "Search the cabin."

Rude nodded once and began to search. Reno walked to the living room, screwdriver in hand. Sephiroth looked up, "What's going on?"

"Someone doesn't trust us." Reno scanned the room and then went to the mantle above the fireplace. "We're being watched."

Sephiroth stood up, "By who?"

Reno pulled a small camera out from under a large mirror hanging over the mantle. "No idea. These aren't our cameras though."

"How can you tell?" Sephiroth frowned at the small camera Reno was crushing with the heel of his shoe.

"Don't have our logo and we're smart enough to turn the blinking red light on the side off." Reno kicked the remains of the camera into the fireplace.

"Do you think they've bugged us as well?" Sephiroth followed Reno as he continued poking around the room.

"No. The cameras pick up sound so they don't need to bug us." Reno grabbed another camera out from behind a lamp.

"How can you tell?" Sephiroth followed the camera's progress as it was thrown into the fire.

"It's the same type of camera we use, it just doesn't have our logo." Reno walked into his room.

Sephiroth followed, wincing slightly when the glass components of the camera in the fireplace popped as they burned. "Any ideas on who wants to watch us?"

"I'll tell you who I think it is once I find all the cameras." Reno hopped onto his bed and unscrewed the vent that hung above it, yanking out another camera and tossing it to Sephiroth. "You can smash that one."

Sephiroth crushed the device under his boot. "How long do you think that will take?"

"Depends on how long it takes for me to go over the entire property." Reno shrugged as he screwed the vent back into the ceiling.

"How can you tell where they are?" Sephiroth frowned in confusion and looked around the room.

"The red light on the side." Reno shrugged and scanned the room once more before going to Sephiroth's room.

"This rooms clean." Rude poked his head out of his room.

"I've cleaned out my room and the living room." Reno twirled the screwdriver in his hand lazily.

Rude nodded, "I'll clear the bathroom."

"I'll clear out Sephiroth's room." Reno shoved open Sephiroth's door.

Sephiroth watched as Reno pulled security cameras out of his room. He tried to spot the cameras before Reno did but couldn't spot the red light Reno was talking about. "How can you see those?"

"Practice." Reno tossed Sephiroth a camera. "I have to check every single room Rufus ever walks into for these things. It's a habit now to check every room I ever set foot in. I'm actually kinda surprised I didn't see them earlier." Reno stood on Sephiroth's bed and tried to reach the ceiling vent. "Whoever put this up must've been tall as hell yo."

"Can't reach?" Sephiroth walked to the edge of the bed.

"Not tall enough." Reno frowned and looked down at Sephiroth, "You're bed is lower to the ground than mine."

Sephiroth stepped onto the bed and grabbed the screwdriver. Reno stepped back and let Sephiroth undo the vent. Sephiroth handed him the panel an reached into the vent.

"To your left." Reno sniggered as Sephiroth reached blindly into the vent.

"I can't see it." Sephiroth frowned.

"Wait for it to blink then." Reno smirked.

Sephiroth started into the vent and watched for the tell-tale blink. Soon enough there was a small red flash that lasted less than a second and didn't even light up the inside of the vent. Sephiroth grabbed the device and ripped it out of the vent.

"See?" Reno grinned, "Not that hard."

"The light was the size of a pinhead." Sephiroth frowned and stared at the device.

"You've got Mako eyes, you should be able to see them without the light." Reno snatched the camera from Sephiroth and handed him the panel.

Sephiroth started reattaching the panel to the vent as Reno hopped off the bed, "Mako doesn't make me superhuman."

"Are you saying I'm superhuman?" Reno grinned and threw the camera to the floor.

Sephiroth chuckled, "There are many people out there who think that."

"That's only because they're scared shitless of Turks." Reno stomped happily on the camera, "We kill a couple big-wigs and we're suddenly inhuman immoral monsters that will eat your children if you let them out at night."

Sephiroth snorted in dry amusement, "Sounds similar to what people think of Soldiers."

"This room's clear Rude!" Reno kicked the remains of the camera into a corner. "How's the bathroom?"

"Camera-less." Rude stepped into the living room with a frown.

"That worry you too?" Reno frowned and walked into the bathroom to check. "Camera-less. Not a good sign."

"Maybe they just didn't want to see the bathroom." Sephiroth shrugged as he walked into the room.

"If they took the time to monitor every other room they should be monitoring this one too." Reno got on all fours and started looking under things.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and smirked as Reno's ass went in the air, "Why would they want too? It's the bathroom. Nothing interesting happens in the bathroom."

Reno looked over his shoulder at the silver-haired man behind him, "If you had seen the things I've seen happen in a bathroom you wouldn't say that." Reno sniggered and looked under the tub again.

Sephiroth flushed and cleared his throat, looking away from the red-head. "Did you check the window?"

Reno looked over his shoulder as Sephiroth went to the window and ran a hand down the curtains, "Yeah I looked at the window."

Sephiroth grinned and pulled a small camera out of the folds of the curtain, "Too bad the curtains are the same color as the light."

Reno frowned and sat back on his knees, "I would've found it eventually."

"But I found it first." Sephiroth smirked and dropped the camera into the toilet.

"You're gonna flush it?" Reno cocked his head to one side.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sephiroth flushed the toilet. "Water and electronics don't mix and even if that thing _is_ waterproof all it'll have to monitor is sewage."

"Good point." Reno stood up. "Rude, Sephiroth one-upped us. Bathroom's clean."

"The house is clear then." Rude cross his arms in front of his chest.

"All we have to worry about is the outside." Reno tapped his finger on the EMR looped through his belt.

"Who do you think wanted to observe us?" Sephiroth asked, mirroring Rude's position.

"Same guy we're observing." Reno frowned, "This might screw with our plans Rude."

"We'll be fine." Rude said confidently, "He doesn't know we know he's here. He just knows we know that someone's watching us."

"So you think we're still okay with plan A?" Reno grinned.

"I'd rather not go through with plan B." Rude huffed.

"Plan A it is then." Reno clapped his hands together happily.

Rude chuckled, "Go start your watch Reno."

"Do I have too?" Reno whined.

"Want me to tell him about Gongaga?" Rude smirked.

"I'm going I'm going!" Reno frowned and headed for the door.

"Make sure you check the trees for cameras." Rude smiled.

"What else am I gonna do yo? Sit and play with myself?" Reno rolled his eyes.

Rude shook his head, "Don't be vulgar Reno."

"That's not vulgar, it's entertaining." Reno winked at him, "Right Sephy?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks reddening "No comment."


	6. Chapter 6

Reno shivered and wrapped his jacket closer to him, "Shiva's tits its freezing!" He whispered to himself as he watched his fingers slowly turned blue from the chill. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and held it up to his lips, lighting it with a shaking hand. He scanned the trees for people and cameras, trying to flex feeling back into his fingers.

Sephiroth laid in bed, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for sleep to take him. Despite the fact that he was in one of the coldest places in the world he felt that he was roasting to death. He was uncomfortable and sweaty and he knew it was just him because he could hear Reno outside swearing about the cold. The Turk had taken up watch under his window and every few minutes Sephiroth would hear the the now familiar flick of a lighter and he was convinced that Reno was determined to pickle his lungs by dawn.

He sat up and slipped on a shirt, sick of laying in bed. He reached for his jacket when his phone suddenly started ringing with a trumpeting fanfare on the nightstand beside his bed. He grabbed the obnoxious device and cringed at the caller I.D.

He flipped the phone open, "Genesis?"

_"Where's Loveless?" _ Genesis hissed through the phone.

"You wouldn't call me about it unless you knew that I had it." Sephiroth frowned.

_"If you damage that book in any way Sephiroth..." _ Genesis let the sentence dangle.

"You should know by now that I don't respond to threats." Sephiroth's eyes glinted dangerously.

_"Don't talk to me like that." _Sephiroth could practically hear the frown that graced Genesis's lips.

"I'll talk to you however I want." Sephiroth huffed.

_"You're going to regret this once you get back."_ Genesis growled.

"I regret nothing." _Unless this doesn't work._ Sephiroth thought to himself.

Genesis chuckled, _"I see what you're doing. You think that if you get me angry enough I'll give up on you." _Genesis chuckled again, _"I'm not giving up on you. You're just going to have to deal with me. Too bad you're so easy to read Sephiroth. "_

"Too bad I have your reading material." Sephiroth said in a menacing tone.

_"Good thing we both know you won't do anything to it." _Genesis scoffed.

"What makes you so sure?" Sephiroth growled.

_"I know you want me." _Sephiroth could practically hear Genesis smirking. _"Since you want me you'll make sure you return Loveless to me safe and sound."_ Genesis crooned.

Sephiroth frowned, "Fuck you Genesis." He hung up the phone to Genesis's laughter.

He cradled his head in his hands and whispered to himself,_ "Stupid arrogant fucking bastard!"_ He threw the phone against the wall.

He heard a tapping on the window and lifted his head. When the tapping didn't stop he crossed the room and opened the window.

"Any reason for the nice thud I heard a second ago?" Reno called up to him.

"Threw my phone." Sephiroth poked his head out the window, rejoicing in the coolness of the air outside in comparison to his stuffy room.

"I'm guessing that the swearing was caused by the phone call then yo?" Smoke rings wafted in front of Sephiroth's face.

"Good guess." Sephiroth huffed and looked down at the red-head.

Reno blew more smoke rings and watched as they brushed across Sephiroth's face. "Who pissed ya off?"

"None of your business." Sephiroth grimaced as he sniffed the smoke and frowned down at the cigarette covered ground, "Do those things taste like they smell?"

Reno chuckled, "Yo I don't do it for the taste, I do it for the nice warm feeling they give me."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stuck his head farther out the window, his hair cascading down like a silver waterfall, "Why do you need the 'nice warm feeling'?" Sephiroth smirked.

Reno snorted, "Because it's fucking freezing out here yo!" He smirked, "Or did you not notice?"

"It's hot as hell in here." Sephiroth shrugged.

"I'll trade ya." Reno winked and tugged playfully at the silver hair dangling just above his face.

"No thanks." Sephiroth pulled his hair out of Reno's grasp.

Reno pouted, "You could leave the window open and let the warm come out here."

Sephiroth chuckled, "They aren't paying to heat the outside Reno."

"Why do I care? I'm not the one paying the bill." Reno took another long drag on his cigarette.

"Such an irresponsible take on things." Sephiroth shook his head.

Reno grasped Sephiroth's hair again and gave it another playful tug, blowing smoke up to mingle with the silvery strands, "Turk's aren't exactly know for being responsible are we?"

Sephiroth frowned and pulled his hair back out of Reno's hand, "True. Turk's are known for being rather off the wall and eccentric."

Reno chuckled and leaned against the wall, "Yo if Tseng heard you say that he'd be _awful_ angry with me for giving you that impression."

Sephiroth grinned down at the young red-head beaming up at him, "I'm sure he already knows I think that."

"Saying things and thinking them are different things." Reno tapped his forehead and shivered violently.

Sephiroth frowned, "Cold?"

"No shit." Reno scoffed and threw his cigarette to the ground.

"You should move around." Sephiroth advised with a knowing nod.

"I'm used to just sticking to one spot." Reno shrugged and lit another cigarette.

"Why is that spot under my window?" Sephiroth arched a silver eyebrow.

"You're in the room the President usually uses." Reno puffed smoke upward nonchalantly, "I'm usually required to stay close to protect him."

Sephiroth flushed unwillingly at the mention of the President, "Why do you stay here when he's not around?"

"Force of habit I guess." Reno shrugged and flicked ashes from the end of his cigarette, "I was over by Rude's window earlier."

"When is he supposed to relieve you?" Sephiroth sighed as he felt the temperature in his room return to a comfortably cool level.

"He won't." Reno grinned widely.

"Why not?" Sephiroth frowned.

"I unplugged his alarm clock last time I went over there." Reno sniggered.

"Did that do you any good at all?" Sephiroth snorted.

Reno opened his mouth to reply and then quickly shut it, tapping his fingers against his lips thoughtfully. "No?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Do you want to know what time it is?"

"Maybe?" Reno frowned.

Sephiroth chuckled and picked his miraculously unbroken phone up off the floor, "It's about one a.m."

"I should probably wake him up at about two." Reno pulled out his own phone and set it to ring at two. "By the way you've got a pretty boss ring-tone."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Thank you?"

"Can ya send it to me?" Reno looked up with a winning smile.

"I don't have your number." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Pass me your phone I'll put it in for ya." Reno reached up towards the window. Sephiroth passed his phone down, "Aren't you getting cold?" Reno raised an eyebrow as warm fingers brushed against his own.

"I like the cold." Sephiroth shrugged, pulling his arm back inside.

"Freak." Reno snorted and punched his number into the phone.

"You're one to talk." Sephiroth huffed.

"Done." Reno passed the phone back up.

Sephiroth started to send the ring tone and then frowned, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Reno asked innocently.

"Your number. It's not saved under your name." Sephiroth frowned.

"It's saved as 'sexy red-head'." Reno smirked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you just use your name?"

"It would be too obvious if I used my name. People would know who was calling you. Of course," Reno sniggered, "everyone will know who's calling you anyways."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sent the ring tone. "I think it's plenty cold enough in here now. Good night." Sephiroth moved to shut the window.

"Don't you want to know what I'm gonna save you as?" Reno looked up with innocent wide eyes.

"I'm afraid to ask." Sephiroth purred.

Reno shivered from more than the cold before responding, "Since 'buff and hairy' is taken you'll have to be 'buff and silver'."

"'Buff and Hairy'? Do I want to know who that is?" Sephiroth snickered.

"It's Rude of course!" Reno craned his neck back to look up at Sephiroth.

"But Rude's bald." Sephiroth cocked his head to one side, hair falling back out of the window.

"Not everywhere." Reno winked.

"That's more than I need to know." Sephiroth chuckled.

"You asked." Reno sniggered.

"Good night Reno." Sephiroth chuckled and closed the window.

Reno dropped his cigarette and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, wishing that the cold would cool his blood so that he wouldn't get hard every time he heard Sephiroth move.q


	7. Chapter 7

"Reno, get up!" Rude shook Reno's shoulder violently.

"Nooooo!" Reno moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. It was far too early in the morning for him to be awake.

Rude grabbed the blankets and yanked them off of him, "Up."

"Fivemoreminues." Reno mumbled and curled in on himself.

"No." Rude slapped Reno's leg. "Up."

"Why?" Reno rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, "It's five in the morning!"

"You should have woken me up for my watch sooner." Rude turned on the lights.

"I didn't know you'd be getting me up suicidally early." Reno groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"Get up." Rude grabbed Reno by his ankles and started to drag him out of bed.

"No!" Reno grabbed the headboard and clung to it for dear life as Rude pulled on his legs.

"Come on Reno." Rude grunted, "Get your ass out of bed." He let go of Reno's legs.

"Why?" Reno whined and rolled over.

"We're going skiing." Rude grinned.

"You don't ski and neither do I." Reno sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's not our vacation. Sephiroth gets to decide what we do." Rude shrugged and started flicking the light on and off. "Up up up!"

"You just hate me." Reno pouted and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"If I hated you your hand would be floating in warm water." Rude chuckled and walked out of the room. "Don't go back to sleep."

"Meanie!" Reno stood up and staggered to the bathroom for a shower.

"Sounded like quite the battle for consciousness." Sephiroth scoffed as he buttoned his jacket.

"We've had bloodier battles in the morning." Reno yawned and kicked the bathroom door closed behind him.

By the time they got Reno out of the cabin it was seven o'clock and Icicle was bustling with peaceful mountain life. Reno had on most of his clothes and was still shivering as a pale dawn colored the beautiful scene. "It's fuckin cold!"

"You should have brought clothes." Rude snorted.

"Yo I brought clothes! I ain't exactly nude." Reno wrapped his arms around himself and trembled violently.

"There's a shop open over there where you can get warmer clothes." Sephiroth pointed in the direction of a quaint cottage with a small sign standing in the snow advertising its wares. "We'll go rent the ski gear while you clothe yourself."

"Can't I just rent clothes?" Reno rubbed his arms trying desperately to warm them.

"That's disgusting." Rude snorted and pushed Reno towards the shop. "Get clothes. Don't go overboard."

"Whatever." Reno pouted and trudged towards the shop.

Sephiroth waited with Rude, skis in hand, as they surveyed the small mountain town for Reno. "Did he go back to the cabin?"

"No." Rude shook his head, "He knows better."

Sephiroth humphed, "Maybe."

Rude sniggered, "Let me rephrase. He _usually_ knows better."

"I think he went overboard." Sephiroth's lips pressed into a firm line as he looked down the mountain.

Rude stiffened. "It seems he did."

"Hey guys!" Reno's cheery grin was hidden by a bright red scarf.

"I thought I said don't go overboard." Rude tried not to laugh.

"I didn't!" Reno cried out in indignation, "I'm warm as hell now in case you were wondering."

"You look like a giant red marshmallow." Rude snorted.

Reno was wrapped from head to foot in thick red winter gear. "Am I a _tasty_ marshmallow?" Rude thrust a pair of skis at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Have you ever skied before?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Reno tried to put his ski on backwards.

"Nope! Not once." Reno was far perkier now that he was warm. He pulled the ski off and turned it around at Rude's direction.

"I see." Sephiroth smirked, "I think this will be an interesting day for you then."

Sephiroth waited for Reno and Rude to finish getting ready (Rude was ready in less than five minutes but Reno was having so much trouble with his skis that it took almost twenty minutes to get him outfitted) and then sat himself on the ski lift.

Reno struggled to get himself in front of the ski lift and eventually Rude just gave up on him and lifted him into it. Reno swung his legs cheerfully as they began their ascent. "Hey Rude lets make a bet."

Rude facepalmed, "I was hoping you wouldn't-"

Reno cut him off, "I bet that I beat you down the hill."

Rude snorted, "You've never skied in your life."

"And you have?" Reno's eyebrow disappeared beneath his thick red hat.

"Yes." Rude frowned as the lift stopped partway up the hill.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Reno wiggled his eyebrows but the motion was lost under his hat.

"You're supposed to be too cold to worry about bets." Rude shook his head and relented with a sigh. "What're we betting?"

Reno tapped a red gloved hand against his cheek, "If you lose you have to _smooch_ Sephy."

"I can hear you." Sephiroth called over his shoulder.

"No you can't!" Reno stuck his tongue out at him.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Turk."

"And if I win?" Rude's eyes glinted under dark sunglasses as the lift jerked back into motion.

"Then I have to smooch Sephy." Reno wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Rather obsessed with _smooching_ today Reno?" Sephiroth called over his shoulder.

"You can't hear us turn around!" Reno stuck his tongue out again.

"I advise that you don't stick that at me." Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, "At these temperatures it might freeze."

Reno quickly pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

When they reached the top of the hill Reno was roasting under all his gear, "Holy Shiva this stuff gets hot quick."

"I told you not to overdo it." Rude snorted as he shuffled to the top of the hill.

"You expected me to listen?" Reno struggled to walk up the hill.

"It would be nice." Rude called over his shoulder. "Hurry it up we're behind."

"You're supposed to try and beat me _down_ the hill not _up _it." Reno panted as he trudged up the hill.

"Either way put a move on it." Rude chuckled as he listened to Reno struggle.

Reno cursed and jerked his feet through the powder, "How do you WORK these things!"

"You're supposed to walk on _top_ of the snow, not _under_ it." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Well _that_ makes no sense." Reno frowned and tried to place his skis on top of the snow. "Hey it works!" Reno called out gleefully as he started gliding across the snow. Sephiroth and Rude chuckled at Reno's childlike delight.

"This looks like a good spot to go down." Sephiroth stood ready at the top of the slope.

"You ready to eat my powder Rude?" Reno grinned as he stumbled to the spot where they were standing.

"If you weren't my best friend I'd call you so many names right now." Rude shook his head and sniggered.

"Why?" Reno pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you look like a red marshmallow." Rude adjusted his sunglasses on his face.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'm a tasty marshmallow." Reno stuck his tongue out at him.

"I hope you taste like one or else Sephiroth is going to puke." Rude grinned.

"I think I want to stay up here and watch this." Sephiroth smirked.

"You just want to watch my butt on the way down." Reno teased.

"Can't see your butt under all those clothes." Sephiroth chuckled. "Do I have to push you down or are you going to go on your own?"

"Huh?" Reno's eyebrows disappeared underneath his hat.

"Rude's already halfway down." Sephiroth smirked.

"WHAT!" Reno yelled and turned towards the mountain to see Rude zooming down the slope. He cursed, "Rude you cheating bastard!" Sephiroth chuckled as Reno made his ungainly way down the slope.

Reno thought he was doing rather well at first. He wasn't going to fast but he wasn't falling down either. Rude was light-years ahead of him and he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up but he held out the stubborn hope that Rude would fall. That hope was dashed as he felt his own skis give way underneath him, "No no no no!" He shrieked as his legs began to tangle. He fell forwards and began rolling painfully down the hill, his legs crossing and tangling all the way down. He landed flat on his back, legs in a painful state of disarray and the wind knocked forcefully from his lungs. "Oww..."He moaned pitifully.

He lay there, the cold wet snow seeping through his many layers of clothing. His hat had flown off and his jacket had torn open on a rock or a branch, he didn't know which. He gingerly flexed his limbs and sighed with relief when he found no pain related to a break or sprain, only bruises. Sephiroth glided down the slope and sprayed him with snow as he came to a stop. "You okay?"

"Think so." Reno panted and pushed his goggles out of his eyes.

Sephiroth crouched down, "Anything broken?"

"No." Reno grimaced and tried to sit up.

"Good." Sephiroth bent down and boldly trapped Reno's lips in his own. He pulled away hastily as the red-head began kissing back, "You don't taste like a marshmallow." He stood up and skied away.

Reno sat up gingerly and liked his lips, "You're not puking though are you?"

**Author's Note: Reno and his bets....*facepalm* can anyone ever say no to him? His bets get him in so much trouble yet they always seem to work in his favor (at least when I write them xD) R&R! **

**[In case anyone was wondering- I have experience with the morning routine Reno and Rude pulled at the beginning of this chapter. Dragging people out of bed is actually quite fun. Ticks them off to no end ;) ]**


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they had given up on skiing Reno was more battered and bruised than he had been in as long as he could remember. In the time it had taken Reno to get down the slope once Rude and Sephiroth managed to go down three times. Reno had been very near giving up by that point but Rude had coerced him into another run. By the time Reno made it down the slope the second time Sephiroth and Rude were all skied out and ready for lunch. Reno had never received so many bruises from just one activity. There was that time in Gongaga, but he didn't care to remind himself of that event.

"I hurt _everywhere_." Reno whined as the waitress brought them their meals.

"Don't worry little marshmallow," Sephiroth chuckled, "You spent enough time rolling in snow that your bruises should be sufficiently iced."

"I'll sufficiently ice you." Reno muttered darkly into his hot chocolate. He took a sip and spat it out quickly. "Oi! There's no marshmallows in this!"

Rude chuckled as the waitress returned with a handful of marshmallows for his drink.

They ate their lunches in companionable silence until Reno's phone starting to ring incessantly. He started patting himself down for the device, "Where the hell is it?"

"Try your pants pocket." Rude suggested unhelpfully.

"Already did." Reno frowned and started shrugging off layers of slightly tattered wet clothing.

"What're you doing?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

"Searchin' for the damned phone." Reno frowned as he peeled off his clothes.

"Just how many shirts are you wearing?" Rude's eyebrows surfaced over his sunglasses.

"I lost count." Reno finally reached his last shirt and found the phone in his breast pocket. "Success!" He flipped it open as his companions started chuckling. "Reno here."

_"Took you long enough."_ He could hear a frown coloring Rufus' voice.

"Boss?" Reno gaped in disbelief, "Whaddaya want?"

_"Tseng and I have been trying to reach you two for the past hour." _Rufus snapped irritably, _"Why haven't you been answering your phones?"_

"Yo Rude where's your phone?" Reno frowned and started checking Rude's pockets. Rude slapped his hand away and pulled the phone out of his pants pocket without a word. Reno frowned at it, "Rude's phone is off 'cause its a piece 'o shit. I just couldn't reach mine while we were skiing."

_"Why not?"_ Rufus queried.

"Too many clothes on." Reno noted the large pile of shirts around him.

He could almost hear Rufus rolling his eyes at him, _"You know-"_ Rufus was cut off by an angry voice in the background, _"Yes Tseng I got ahold of them." _Reno heard more talking in the background. _"Alright Tseng alright!" _Reno heard the phone switching hands. _"Reno, status." _Tseng was direct.

"Coated in bruises and eatin' lunch." Reno remembered the food quickly cooling in front of him and took a bite.

_"Why are you bruised? Did you two start the mission early without my approval?"_ Tseng was brusque.

"Nope." Reno took a large gulp of hot chocolate, "Went skiing."

He heard Tseng sigh, _"You don't ski."_

"Try tellin' _them_ that." Reno objected around a mouthful of food.

_"Put Rude on."_ Reno could picture Tseng rubbing his forehead as if in pain.

"Sure thing boss-man." Reno swallowed and passed the phone to Rude, "Tseng wants ya."

Rude took the phone, "Sir?" Tseng spoke while Rude nodded and shook his head.

"He can't see it when you nod." Reno reminded him as he started sculpting his mashed potatoes into the shape of a small mountain.

"Yes sir." Rude nodded, "No sir." Reno placed a few peas at the top of his mashed potato mountain. "No sir." Reno pushed the peas down the mountain. "Yes sir."

"That pea's me." Reno grinned and prodded a pea that got stuck in the side of his 'mountain'.

Rude reached over grabbed the pea and popped it into his mouth. "Yes sir."

Reno stared at the plate, "You ate me..."

"Understood." Rude flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Reno.

"You _ate_ me." Reno took the phone and gaped at him.

"You should eat your food, not play with it." Rude started eating his food.

"You..._ATE_...me!" Reno's voice raised.

Sephiroth laughed, "Was he tasty Rude?"

"Don't like peas." Rude shook his head.

"Then give it back!" Reno held out his hand.

Rude raised an eyebrow, "It's kind of in my stomach now red."

"And I want it back." Reno continued to hold out an expectant hand.

Rude looked at him confused and at a loss for words. Sephiroth grabbed a pea from his own plate and put it in Reno's hand. "Sufficient replacement?"

Reno frowned down at the pea, "Too big."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and replaced the pea with a smaller one. "Better?"

"Maybe." Reno pouted and rolled the pea down his 'mountain', "I made it to the bottom that time!"

Sephiroth shook his head and sipped his coffee, "So childish."

"So _fun_." Reno corrected as he rolled his peas down his mountain, "What's the boss want?"

Rude frowned, "He wants me to take the chopper back."

Reno gaped, "Why? We aren't done yet!"

"No, we aren't." Rude's frown deepened, "Rufus needs the chopper and I'm supposed to take it to him while you finish the mission."

"But I can't do it without you!" Reno skewered his peas on his fork, "How am I supposed to get in there without my navigator?"

"You'll have to replace me." Rude huffed.

"Not even the people who built that place know it like you do!" Reno frowned.

"I know." Rude sipped his coffee, "You'll have to help him Sephiroth."

Sephiroth frowned, "If you know the place better then why aren't they calling Reno back?"

"He's the only one who can fit through the vents." Rude grunted.

"Ya go' a ma' a gib 'im?" Reno was barely understandable through a mouthful of food.

"There's a map at the cabin." Rude pushed his plate away and stood up.

Reno swallowed, "You have to leave now?"

"Boss's orders." Rude zipped up his coat, "He also wants you to start tomorrow night instead of the day after. Apparently we need to hurry things along."

Reno frowned and started putting on all his clothes, "Got it."

Sephiroth stood up, "So I'm to supervise him now?"

Rude grunted out a 'yes' over Reno's indignant _'supervise?'_.

* * *

"This makes no sense." Reno frowned as Rude loaded his things into the back of the helicopter.

"It doesn't have to." Rude held a hand out, "Keys."

Reno placed them in his hand reluctantly, "What the hell is Rufus trying to pull?"

"Not our business." Rude clapped Reno on the shoulder and got in the helicopter, "Just get the job done as cleanly as possible."

Reno's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin crossed his handsome features, "Don't worry about that, I'll have this guy taken care of in no time."

Rude grinned, "I know. Just don't screw up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooh now Reno and Sephy are all alone :) I wasn't originally going to do this with the story but then Rufus called and was all like, "I don't have any screen time in this one." and I tried to tell him to back off and behave himself but he refused.**

_**Rufus: I refused because I'm sick of being in the background. Isn't this story supposed to be about how **_**I **_**torment Reno?**_

**Me:Yes, but you're not supposed to be around right now. Get back in the closet.**

_**Rufus: You can't boss me around.**_

**Me: Can to**_** *cracks whip**_*** To the closet with you!**

_**Rufus: *grumbles but complies***_

**Me: See what I have to deal with around here?**

**(Hopefully that wasn't too random of me....**_***facepalms***_** okay I know it was random of me, just don't knock my teeth out for it, it probably won't happen again (no promises thought :}) OMG I just realized that :}) looks like a scary monster! O.O Okay I'm really really random today....sorry. **

**Here's a tiny ninja to make up for it. **

**Qk**


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth frowned as he squinted at the barely legible writing on the map, "What does this thing mean Reno?"

Reno looked over Sephiroth shoulder, "That means pressure pad and by Gaia if you let me go over one of those and get blown up I _will_ come back from the dead and kill the fuck outta you!"

Sephiroth made a mental note of this fact before perusing the map again. He set it on the table in frustration, "What the hell! Is this written in some special Turk language or something?"

Reno smoothed out the map, "No, it's called, 'poorly written English'."

"I didn't expect your partner to have such horrid handwriting." Sephiroth forced himself to look at the map again.

"He didn't label it, I did." Reno played with his lighter.

"I can believe that." Sephiroth's brow creased, "How can he read this?"

"Practice." Reno flicked the lighter on and off.

Sephiroth squinted his eyes at the map, "What's this?"

Reno squinted at the spot, "Coffee stain."

"You're sure?" Sephiroth looked at the spot.

"Yup, I'm sure. Why?" He sat back and flicked his lighter.

"It looked like one of your more legible words." Sephiroth smirked.

Reno rolled his eyes, "How long ya think you're going to take figuring out that map Seph?"

"At this rate it'll take me three years." Sephiroth frowned over the map at Reno. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I am ready. Just waitin' on you yo." Reno dropped his lighter and cursed as he burned himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be dressed more covertly?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" Reno protested, picking his lighter up off the floor.

"Isn't it a little conspicuous?" Sephiroth straightened the map.

"I'm a Turk. We don't exactly _blend in_." Reno huffed and started flicking his lighter again, wincing as the flame brushed across his already burnt thumb.

"Everyone knows you're a Turk when you're in uniform. Maybe you should change." Sephiroth squinted at the map.

"Well ya know Seph it's not like I'm gonna run around nude screamin', 'I'm the boogeyman here to eat your children'! That'd be a little too obvious." Reno put the lighter back in his pocket and stuck a smarting thumb into his mouth.

Sephiroth smirked, "Marshmallows aren't supposed to play with fire."

"Say that the next time you eat a s'more." Reno grinned.

"S'more?" Sephiroth looked at him over the map.

"You've never had a s'more!?" Reno popped his thumb out of his mouth.

"Can't say I have. What the hell is a _s'more_?" Sephiroth turned the map on it's side and squinted at it.

"Only the best thing in the world!" Reno buttoned his jacket, "I swear Seph you gotta learn ta live a little. You ain't even had a _s'more_! I'll hafta hook ya up sometime."

"You do that." Sephiroth murmured, flattening the map against the table, "I think I'm ready to guide you through this."

"Ya sure?" Reno hooked a small two-way camera onto his ear, "Not gonna try ta read any coffee stains?"

"Don't think so." Sephiroth smirked.

"I don't need an 'I don't think so' I need you to _know_ that you aren't going to." Reno's voice suddenly became stiff and businesslike.

Sephiroth blinked at the sudden transition, "I've got it under control."

"Good." Reno smiled and turned on the small television screen his headset was directly connected too. "You watch this, and make damned sure I don't do anything stupid."

"And if you get caught?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Get your ass in there and save me." Reno gave him an open-mouthed smirk and threw a hair-tie at him, "If you have to do that, pull your hair back. Turks don't let it hang loose."

"Why?" Sephiroth fastened the tie into his hair with some difficulty.

"It'll get caught on crap." Reno threw him a sloppy salute and walked out the door. "Make sure you turn on your headset and enjoy the show Sephy!"

Sephiroth hooked the small device over his ear as Reno left the cabin. "Can you hear me?"

"Clear as a bell." Reno's voice was slightly distorted by the headset, "How the picture?"

"Red. Your hair is in the way." Sephiroth frowned.

"Sorry." Fingers brushed across the lens and Sephiroth's view cleared, "Better?"

"Much." Sephiroth could see the sleeping town from where Reno was standing, "How far from his residence are you?"

"Too far." Reno huffed, "Give me about ten minutes and I'll be there."

The town passed out of Sephiroth's view, "Why is the camera shaking so much?"

"'Cause I'm shiverin' 'cause it's fuckin' cold as hell out!" Reno complained angrily.

"Don't worry, there are nice warm vents in your future little marshmallow." Sephiroth grinned and took a sip of the hot chocolate he had prepared before Reno left.

"Shut up." Reno growled.

"Why?" Sephiroth smirked over his cup as he surveyed the map.

"You're messin' with my concentration." Sephiroth could almost hear Reno's frown.

"You concentrate?" Sephiroth mused mockingly.

"Duh yo! You can't be a Turk if you don't work sometimes." Reno crept up to the large and very out of place mansion where his target lived.

"Guess not. There should be a motion detecting light on the top left of the roof." Sephiroth warned quickly.

"Where's it's blindspot?" Reno whispered as he took a step back, making sure he was out of the sensors range.

"About fifty feet to your right, make sure you crouch down." Reno moved where directed, his hair temporarily obscuring Sephiroth's view of the camera as he crouched down. "The vent should be on your left about two feet above your head."

The angle of the camera changed quickly as Reno looked up and removed the vent cover. He pulled himself into the small opening and started shimmying down the narrow passage. "Something's not right." Reno flicked on a small light on the side of his earpiece.

"What?" Sephiroth looked the map over, making sure he hadn't missed anything.

"There should be guards, more security. _Something_." Reno whispered, his voice echoing slightly in the cramped vent.

"Are you complaining?" Sephiroth smirked.

"No, I really like his no guard policy but it's unnerving." Reno pulled the camera off his ear as he reached a crossroads and directed the light down each passage. "See anything weird?"

"No." Sephiroth looked at the map, "Take the vent on your right. The one on the left has a pressure pad that triggers a silent alarm."

"Noted." Reno slowly crept down the vent on his right. "Anything I need to watch for here?"

"There's an opening coming up on your left, make sure no one sees you through the slats." Sephiroth watched the screen as the opening came into view.

"Gotcha." Reno whispered, still creeping slowly down the vent. He peered cautiously out of the vent, scanning the room for guards. "Empty?"

"Keep moving, worry about it later." Sephiroth instructed.

Reno complied and shimmied down the vent. "Should've been someone there."

"It's unnerving but you need to ignore it for now." Sephiroth was starting to get uneasy himself, but he wasn't going to let Reno know that.

Reno pulled the camera off his ear and pointed it at his face as he crawled, "Ya know I don't need your sass."

"Sass?" Sephiroth chuckled as Reno's face flashed on screen, childish anger crossing his features.

"You heard me! Now I know there's supposed to be another pressure pad or something over here..." He stuck the camera back over his ear.

"It's about ten feet in front of you." Sephiroth examined the map. "You can get around it if you go left."

"Left it is." Reno started crawling in that direction. "I'm startin' to get sick of this. How far till I can crawl out?"

"Another twenty feet and you should come to an exit." Sephiroth frowned at the map, "Make sure that you don't touch the floor. The map says something about a full floor sensor."

"Damn. That sucks yo." Reno removed the cover over his exit.

"Be careful." Sephiroth warned, concern evident in his voice.

"Aww is big bad old Sephiroth worried about me?" Reno pulled the camera off and pointed it at his face.

Sephiroth frowned at the self-satisfied smirk that flashed onto his screen. "Of course."

"How sweet of you." Reno laughed and hooked the camera around his ear.

"You do owe me a s'more little marshmallow." Sephiroth tried to justify his concern for the Turk, but it sounded like a stupid reason even to him.

"I think you want _more_ than a s'more." Reno climbed out of the vent and hung from it, contemplating his next move.

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth frowned, "If you jump on the furniture you shouldn't trip the sensor."

"It does matter." Reno swung and jumped onto the chair nearest him.

"No it doesn't." Sephiroth scolded, "Pay attention to what you're doing."

"Hard to do that with a sexy as hell voice in my ear." Reno hopped onto the table.

"Do you want me to stop talking?" Sephiroth frowned as the cocky red-head crossed the room using the furniture.

"Nope, I like the sexiness." Reno laughed and landed lightly in the hallway.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "You should be five doors away from the targets office."

"Think he's in there sexy?" Reno walked down the hall, EMR in front of him.

"Most likely." Sephiroth perused the map. "If nothing else you can wait for him in there."

Reno stopped in the hallway, "There's a camera."

"There shouldn't be." Sephiroth looked at the map, "There's no note of it on the map."

'Well there's a fucking camera yo!" Reno frowned and stepped back, the camera following his motions.

Sephiroth began to panic, "Get rid of it then!"

"Too high up." Reno sighed, "Well they know I'm here, might as well get in there and get it over with."

"Be careful Reno." Sephiroth's voice betraying his concern.

"Don't sweat it yo. I'll be back bef-" There was a loud thud and the camera shook as Reno fell to the floor.

"Reno!" Sephiroth stood up, monitoring the television carefully.

"Fuck!" Reno groaned, feet appeared on the screen and another thud shook the camera.

"Reno!" Sephiroth grabbed the television and shook it. "Answer me Reno!"

A hand reached down and pulled the camera from Reno's ear. "You won't be needing this anymore." A face crossed the screen, "I've got your Turk. Keep your distance or he dies." The camera pointed at Reno. He was laying unconscious on the floor, blood trickling from a cut on his forehead. "Unless you want him damaged you'll let me escape." The camera was thrown to the floor and the screen went blank.

Sephiroth stuffed the map into his pocket and walked brusquely from the room,.

**Author's Note: Enough of a cliffhanger for you?**


	10. Chapter 10

Reno carefully cracked open one eye, his breathing deep and shallow as he feigned sleep on the floor. He scanned the room as best he could but the harsh light burning through his eyelids made seeing difficult. He gave a sleepy grunt and tried to roll over and heard the tell-tale rattling of chains. He groaned internally as he heard a door open and close and he braced himself for whatever his captor had in store for him. The footsteps drew closer and he opened his eyes, sick of pretending to sleep, "Good to see you ambassador Calder. What the fuck is going on?" A foot collided with his side and he curled up on himself as best as his restraints would let him, he gasped in pain and taunted his captor, "Fuckin steel toed boots? How out of style are you?" The foot struck him again and the air left his lungs once more. Once he gained it back he laughed, "Probably hurting your toes more than my ribs."

"Shut up Turk." The foot kicked him again and he heard his rib crack before he felt it.

"You're not doing it right." Reno gasped and chuckled like a mad man.

"Oh? What do you suggest Turk?" Calder bent down and sneered at him.

"One: brush your teeth." Calder kicked him again, twice. He felt his already fractured rib crack more "Two: when you're torturing you have to give the victim time to recover from each blow. The pain has to have time to _sink_ _in_. Especially when you want information, you have to make them _beg_ to give it to you. If you just keep hitting without taking a break you get tired and the victim gets used to the pain." Reno laughed, amused that he was instructing his captor on the proper methods of torture.

"I don't need information." Calder spat, grabbing a fistful of Reno's hair and yanking his head upward, "I have enough information on Shinra to bring the whole company down. I've been selling it to the highest bidder. I have so much blackmail on Shinra that it sickens even me." He slammed Reno's head into the floor.

"You think you've got dirt?" Reno laughed as lights flashed before his eyes, "I've been working for them for longer than I can remember. I'm pretty sure you haven't got _half_ the dirt I do." Reno pulled at his wrist restraints, testing their strength.

"I don't care what you have." Calder huffed and moved to the door. "You're not even going to have the skin on your bones when I'm done with you."

Reno rolled his eyes, "You do realize just how little that scares me right?" Inside Reno was quaking with fear and pain but outside he was calm and collected.

"You'll be more than scared when I'm done." Calder leered at him and exited the room.

Reno pulled at his restraints as hard as he could, trying to break the chains holding him to the floor. His efforts went unrewarded though as the chain rattled, a harsh mocking sound. He gritted his teeth as his head and chest throbbed in unison and he laid back on the floor gently, scanning the room for an exit. He knew that he could find a hundred ways out of the room, but if he couldn't get himself unchained he was screwed no matter what. Even so, checking for a way out was a force of habit and a distraction.

The door opened again and Reno looked up, curious as to what his previous target had in mind for him. He felt the color drain from his skin as Calder led a half-starved dog into the room. "You _can't_ be serious Calder. A dog?"

"Yes Turk," Calder smiled evilly, "A dog." He let go of the chain.

Reno kicked at the dog as it lunged for his leg, yelling in pain as a row of sharp teeth tore into his calf. He struggled to wrench his leg from the dogs mouth and only aided it in its attempts to remove flesh from bone. The dog let go of him as he successfully landed a kick to its head, nearly dislocating his leg in the process. The dog circled him and lunged again, tearing into his chest. Reno cried out as the dog bit down on his broken rib and he smashed his elbow into its head. The dog snarled and grabbed his upper arm in its teeth. Reno bent his arm and grabbed at the dogs throat, grimacing as the motion ripped more flesh from his arm. He squeezed as hard as his tearing muscles would allow, smiling as the dog released him. The dog started to scratch at his arm as he squeezed tighter, hoping to crush the dogs windpipe completely. He screamed and released the dog when the ambassador crushed his mangled arm under his foot. "Fuckin' bastard!"

Calder ground his heel into Reno's arm, "You're defeating the purpose of this exercise when you fight back."

Reno couldn't help but whimper in pain as he watched blood pool under his arm, "Don't give a damn about your exercise!"

The dog whimpered and choked in the corner. Calder clicked his fingers, "Come on baby you're alright." He crooned to the dog lovingly, "It's okay precious he won't hurt you again."

"Like hell I won't!" Reno growled.

A bloody boot met his face, "Shut up! You're scaring him!" The dog cautiously trotted towards Reno and lapped at the blood that was pooling on the floor. "That's it." The ambassador bent down to pet the dog gently on the head, "Take your time, he's not going anywhere."

The door rocketed off its hinges and the ambassador jumped, his foot landing painfully on Reno's arm. The dog bolted and hid in the corner, curling in on itself as Sephiroth stormed into the room. Calder fumbled in his jacket and Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall. He stalked over to the wall where the ambassador sat in a crumpled heap and picked him up off the floor. He reached into Calder's jacket and pulled out the gun he had been fumbling for and threw it onto the floor. He slammed him back against the wall, "Where's the key to let him loose." He growled.

"Not letting him go." The ambassador mumbled pathetically.

"Yes you are." Sephiroth replied cooly, slamming his head against the wall again. "The key."

Calder groaned and his head rolled forward. "Front pocket."

Sephiroth reached into his pocket and removed the key, "You move and I'll kill you. Understood?"

"Screw you!" The ambassador spat.

Sephiroth slammed him down to the floor, "Move and die."

Calder groaned pathetically, "Fine."

Sephiroth straightened and walked to where Reno lay. "Took you long enough." Reno chuckled and panted with relief and pain.

"Sorry." Sephiroth started to unlock his restraints, "I wasn't quite as stealthy. I can't fit into the air vents. Are you alright?"

"Course not." Reno laughed, still giddy with relief, "Kinda banged up ain't I?"

Sephiroth started to pull Reno into a standing position and stopped when Reno gasped in pain and clutched his chest, "What's wrong?"

"Broken rib." Reno panted and wrapped an arm around himself, hoping to suppress the throbbing that threatened to break his chest apart. "Help me stand up, gotta question him." Reno gasped in near silent agony as Sephiroth lifted him gently off the floor.

Sephiroth helped him limp to the wall where Calder was trying to sit up, blood flowing steadily from a gash in the back of his head. "He has questions, you're going to answer." Sephiroth kicked the battered ambassador in the side.

"Why should I?" Calder spat.

"Because if you do we'll end the pain." Reno chuckled, grimacing as the action jarred his aching rib.

"You don't scare me." Calder sat up, holding his side where Sephiroth had kicked him.

"I scare your dog." Reno jerked his head in the direction of the corner where the animal was cowering pathetically. "So much for a guard dog eh Calder?"

"I'm guessing it did this to you?" Sephiroth grunted as he tried to keep Reno upright.

"Yup. This bastard set the dog loose on me." Reno kicked the gun away from Calder's searching fingers with his good leg, "Sorry bub, not gonna let ya shoot me."

Calder whined, "What do you want from me?"

"Information." Reno smiled maliciously, "Who've you been selling yours too?"

"Not telling." Calder growled.

"Kill the dog Seph." Reno huffed.

Sephiroth bent down to grab the gun, trying to jar Reno as little as possible. Calder sat bolt upright, "Don't hurt him!"

"Then tell me what I want to know." Reno intoned calmly, his voice betraying none of the pain he was in.

"I'll tell you." Calder looked at the dog trembling in the corner before facing them again, "There's a cult in the slums. It's run by a gang and I've been selling them the info. They run a prostitution ring but they disguise it as a church."

"Where in the slums." Reno's voice remained level.

Calder's voice was panicked and rushed, "Sector six. They meet in an abandoned warehouse. Anyone can get in, all you have to do is bring in your due."

"Your due?" Reno leaned heavily on Sephiroth as his legs began to tremble.

"You have to bring in a new prostitute for them." Calder leaned against the wall and his words seemed to gush out of their own accord, "They take the dues to one section of the warehouse and the benefactors go to another to swap information. After the meeting, they call it a service, everyone goes to a designated room in the warehouse where they meet up with the due they brought and spend the night. The next day the dues are taken out back and I don't know what happens to them after that. The benefactors are ushered out and can come back in that night if they bring another due."

"I'm guessing you participate?" Sephiroth struggled to keep Reno upright, the red-head's legs were slowly crumbling beneath him.

"Yes." Calder nodded, and gave his dog another glance, "Do whatever you want to me but leave the dog alone."

"No can do." Reno gurgled, "It's had a taste of human flesh and it likes it."

"Please! I'm begging you, leave the dog alone!" Calder held his hands in front of him, pleading feebly.

"Kill 'em both Seph." Reno's legs felt like wet noodles, he didn't know if he could stand up any longer. "We gotta go."

Sephiroth nodded and grabbed the gun off the ground, shooting the begging Calder in the head and then turning the gun on the dog. "Let's get you back. I'll call Tseng and have him send a helicopter as fast as he can."

"I'll be fine just give me a band-aid." Reno chuckled and allowed Sephiroth to pick him up bridal style, gasping in pain as his chest throbbed.

"You need more than a band-aid. You need stitches and probably surgery." Sephiroth frowned and walked brusquely out of the room-turned-torture-chamber.

"Mideel needs a new ambassador." Reno chuckled and panted in pain, "Sucks to be them."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep."

"Yes sir." Reno smiled and grimaced in pain in the same motion. "Don't bounce so much its killin' me."

"Sorry." Sephiroth didn't slow, "I can't slow down, you need immediate medical attention."

Reno grinned and closed his eyes, "Big bad old Sephiroth's worried about me."

"Of course." Sephiroth held Reno close as he moved down the mountain.

"Is it because I said you're sexy?" Reno cracked an eye open, "Or is it because I owe you a s'more?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Bleeding to death and he's still cracking jokes. R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

"You better hurry. He's lost a lot of blood." Sephiroth frowned at the phone as he examined the red-head laying on the sofa where just a day ago he was reading his stolen copy of Loveless.

_"You stopped the bleeding right?"_ Tseng's voice was curt and far harsher than usual.

"Slowed but not stopped completely." Sephiroth ran a finger over one of the gauze bandages wrapped around Reno's arm.

"I'm fine Seph really!" Reno shivered under Sephiroth's gentle touch and batted the hand away weakly. "I told you, a few band-aids and I'm good as new!'

_"Is he trying to make his injuries sound worse than they are or better?"_ Tseng asked brusquely, a note of amusement mixed with the concern in his voice.

"Better." Sephiroth pressed Reno gently onto the sofa as the wily red-head tried to sit up.

_"Well that lets me know just how bad off he really is." _Tseng sighed heavily. _"Keep him alive. I'll be there within the hour."_

"Understood." Sephiroth nodded, still pressing Reno into the sofa with his free arm as the red-head struggled pathetically to get up.

"I'm fine!" Reno pouted.

_"I'm sorry about this General."_ Tseng apologized, Sephiroth could hear the roar of helicopter in the background.

"No problem, just hurry." Sephiroth clicked the phone shut.

"I'm _fine._" Reno frowned, "It's not that bad Seph!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him, "Not that bad? Look at yourself Reno!"

Reno looked down, "I see bandages."

"And what is soaking into those bandages?" Sephiroth ran a finger down the thin gauze he head wrapped around Reno's chest.

Reno frowned in concentration, "Ketchup."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Hopeless."

Reno smirked, "Not entirely."

Sephiroth huffed and rolled his eyes, "How's the pain?"

Reno shrugged, hissing as his abused and shredded muscles protested, "Fine."

"Liar." Sephiroth frowned.

"Nothin' you can do about it if I am." Reno laid a hand on his stomach. Sephiroth watched as he traced lazy circles over the smooth flesh, "Ya likin' what you're seein'?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "Is that you hinting that you're sick of being half-naked?"

Reno grinned lewdly, "Yeah, all you have to figure out is whether I want _more_ clothes or _less_."

Sephiroth looked away as Reno's hand went lower, "I'll see what I can find."

Reno grabbed his hand, "Or you could stay and enjoy the sight." Reno pressed Sephiroth's fingers to his lips and bit down gently on his index finger.

Sephiroth felt his breath hitch at the sight. He pulled his hand away and stood up, "Clothes."

Reno pouted, "Why?"

"You're in no condition-" Reno cut him off.

"For sex? Yo I'm _always_ in the '_condition_' for sex. Sex is a _good_ thing." His lewd smile widened, "Ya know, I've heard sex helps the healing process."

"Clothes." Sephiroth cleared his throat and walked into Reno's room.

"You don't want to play?" Reno frowned, "Ya know Seph, I can still give a good blow-job. My face isn't hurt at all." Reno tried to sit up.

Sephiroth poked his head out the door, "Lay back down. No '_playing_'."

"Pretty please?" Reno laid back down with a hiss, a grin on his lips.

Sephiroth walked out of Reno's room, a fluffy pink atrocity in his hand, "No. Be glad I'm blaming your behavior on the blood loss."

Reno scowled at the robe, "I'm not wearing that _thing_."

"The rest of your clothes were either shredded to pieces by the dog or so ridiculously wet and dirty from yesterdays ski trip that it would be irresponsible of me to let you wear them." He held the robe out to Reno.

Reno growled, "If I refuse?"

"Don't you want to get his little _gift_ all bloody?" Sephiroth dropped the robe on Reno's lap with an evil smile.

Reno grinned and grabbed the robe, "And here I thought you were trying to embarrass me."

"You don't need my help." Sephiroth sighed with relief, glad that the sexually charged atmosphere had cleared for the moment.

"Meanieface!" Reno stuck his tongue out childishly and started to put the robe on with some difficulty, his bloody and battered body refusing to work the way he wanted it too.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sat back down, "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine!" Reno protested with a hiss as he managed to slide the robe clumsily over one arm.

Sephiroth huffed, "You're about as fine as a chocobo with beak rot." He grabbed the robe and lifted Reno up gently, wrapping the robe around his frail body as carefully as he could.

Reno trembled with pain and leaned his head forward on Sephiroth's shoulder as he passed the robe behind his back, "Maybe I'm not fine."

"At least your coming to terms with that fact." Sephiroth grinned, holding Reno firmly but gently as he pulled the robe over his mangled arm.

Reno groaned as the fabric brushed over his skin, "I feel _really_ light-headed."

"You've lost a lot of blood." Sephiroth laid Reno back down on the couch as carefully as he could, wincing with sympathy pain as Reno's gave a pained gasp.

Reno groaned and grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder tightly with his good hand. "Don't leave okay?"

Green eyes met blue and Sephiroth felt as rush of compassion as he gazed into the pained orbs, "I won't."

Reno grinned and let his arm fall as he closed his eyes, "Good. Tseng better get here soon."

"I concur." Sephiroth placed a hand over Reno's forehead and brushed crimson strands out of Reno's trembling face. "How's the pain?"

" 'M fine." Reno mumbled, pushing on Sephiroth's arm with his uninjured arm.

"I thought you were past that?" Sephiroth smiled and let his hand fall.

"Nope." Reno smiled weakly.

Sephiroth humphed and wrapped the robe tighter around Reno, "Anything else I can do?"

"Kiss it better?" Reno cracked open a hopeful eye.

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head, "Can't."

Reno smiled, "I not taste good enough or you got someone else in mind for your kisses?"

"Not exactly." Sephiroth frowned and looked at the copy of Loveless that was sitting atop the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Reno followed his gaze, "You want someone else but he's not giving you any?"

Sephiroth blinked, "How can you tell?"

Reno shrugged with a hiss as a sudden wash of pain reminded him how unintelligent movement was at the moment, "I heard part of the conversation on the phone the other night. I can tell he's toying with you, I've had a similar conversation with _you know who._" Reno sneered as he mentioned Rufus, "Also, no one with anything to lose would take something from Genesis so you must have something to gain from toying with him."

Sephiroth frowned, "Very astute."

"Feels like you're being dragged around by your balls doesn't it?" Reno closed his eyes.

"Yes..." Sephiroth sighed.

"I know how ya feel." Reno nodded sympathetically with a wince. "At least yours isn't a public mockery."

"True." Sephiroth cleared his throat as he realized how insensitive he sounded. "Sorry."

"No problem. The entire company knows about it, I just pay the people who've seen us to make sure they don't talk about it while I'm around or let it get to Rude. So far he's the only person who doesn't know." Reno sighed, "I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"He'd probably kill Rufus." Reno chuckled with a grimace, "Then they'd kill Rude. Can't have my best friend whacked 'cause I can't keep my mouth shut."

"I won't tell him either then." Sephiroth chuckled, "No matter how much I don't like our dear President I need him alive so he can sign my checks."

"Ya got that right." Reno chuckled, "Seems writing checks is all he's good for nowadays."

"If you don't like it why don't you say no?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you?" Reno's eyes flashed with annoyance.

Sephiroth frowned, keeping eye contact with Reno, "Because I can't say no when I want it."

"Even if I didn't want it I couldn't say no." Reno glared evenly at Sephiroth, his eyes challenging the older man to say anything about his twisted relationship with the President. "He's my boss. I say no and I get killed. Simple as that."

The whir of helicopter blades outside cleared the air of Reno's statement and Sephiroth stood. "Tseng's here." He scooped Reno up in his arms gently.

"No shit Sherlock where'd you get your first clue?" Reno sniggered and clutched his ribs as he was toted gently out of the cabin and into the helicopter where Tseng was waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, not so exciting this time around but still. Hopefully you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! I crave your input! Plus, it helps me write faster ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sephiroth stood in front of a window in the hospital, arms folded in front of his chest and a slight scowl marring his near-perfect features as he watched nurses bustle in and out of the room behind him in the window's mirror-like glare. They had been working on the unconscious red-head for almost an hour now, stitching him up and replacing the precious blood that had been flowing freely for too long. He looked down at the street, not really paying attention to the ant-sized people going about their daily activities with happy smiles on their faces. He was worried, and noticeably so. He liked things to be taken care of in a timely manner, and he considered the rate of Reno's repair anything but timely. He had expected several doctors to be devoting all their time and effort to fixing the broken Turk but instead there was a myriad of different nurses pacing through the room and down the halls, all doctors being previously occupied with things that Sephiroth thought could wait. Who cared if some first-class Soldier needed surgery? They were replaceable and expendable. It was their only purpose. The Turk in the room behind him deserved more attention.

He could hear Tseng pacing behind him, almost as if he was guarding the door to Reno's room, "There's no need for you to stay General." Tseng had been trying to get him to leave since they had arrived.

"I'm staying." Sephiroth replied curtly, decidedly sick of the Turk's attitude.

"You do realize you're coated in blood right?" Sephiroth caught Tseng's frown in the glare of the window.

"I am aware of that fact." As if he didn't know that he had blood all over him! The stuff was starting to crust and dry on his uniform and skin and he didn't truly care. It was a reminder of how broken the Turk was. He blamed himself for the state the Turk was in, he felt it was his failure to safely guide him that had caused his capture. Not the fact that the ambassador had obviously been expecting the infiltration.

"Wouldn't you like to clean up?" Tseng 's voice emphasized just how unwelcome the blood-spattered Soldier was.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Turk?" Sephiroth turned, "I thought you would be used to seeing blood by now."

"I don't enjoy seeing or smelling the blood of my subordinates." Tseng's eyes narrowed, "I don't understand your reasons for staying."

"I am concerned." Sephiroth turned back to the window. he supposed he probably did reek but it didn't bother him, even with his enhanced sense of smell. He was so used to blood that it's sent was fleeting and unnoticed by his supernatural nostrils.

"Your concern is appreciated but he won't be awake for hours. I've made sure that they keep him asleep for a good portion of his recovery." Tseng was direct and businesslike, as always. The seeming lack of concern grated on Sephiroth's nerves.

"Are you doing this for his benefit or yours?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Both." Tseng chuckled, "The longer he sleeps the less pain he's in. Once he wakes up he'll try to escape from the hospital. He always does."

"Any idea why?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Tseng shrugged, "Either he enjoys roaming the halls in the hospital gown or he thinks we're challenging his escape artist abilities. Either way, he causes more trouble injured than most."

Sephiroth chuckled, glad that Tseng seemed to be relaxing around him, "Seems like a good reason to keep him under for a while."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Tseng nodded appreciatively. "He needs more rest than he'll probably consent too."

"He does seem stubborn." Sephiroth agreed with a small smile. "May I ask what we're going to do about our things?" Sephiroth asked, "We didn't exactly have time or inclination to bring them back with us."

Tseng nodded, "I've sent some people to clear the house. Everything will be brought back and returned within the next twenty-four hours."

"Thank you." Sephiroth turned his attention back to the window.

He heard Tseng's phone ring, a dull repetitive tone befitting the officious man. Tseng excused himself and left the waiting room to answer. Sephiroth could hear snippets of the conversation but didn't really care to eavesdrop. He felt his own phone vibrate and trumpet loudly in his pocket. He pulled it out, silently hating the device for being so loud. He gave an internal groan at the caller I.D., "Yes?"

_"Where's my book?" _Genesis demanded.

Sephiroth mentally slapped himself for not bringing it back, "Icicle."

_"Where are you?"_ Genesis growled menacingly.

"Hospital." Sephiroth answered evenly, preparing himself for Genesis' rage.

_"You better be in an Icicle hospital." _Genesis snarled.

"Unfortunately I'm not." Sephiroth sneered. "I'm in the Shinra building."

_"You stupid bastard! When I get my hands on you you are so dead!"_ Genesis screamed into the phone.

Sephiroth held the phone away from his ear, "I'll have it within a day. Whether or not you have it after then depends on your attitude towards me."

_"Oh I see how it is." _Genesis huffed, _"Are you trying to give me incentive to fuck you?"_

"No." Sephiroth frowned.

Genesis laughed, _"Meet me at your office, we need to talk."_

"It seems we do." Sephiroth frowned and shut the phone and turned around, finding that Tseng was facing him with a knowing smile.

"I'll notify you when he wakes up." Tseng nodded curtly.

"Appreciated." Sephiroth grunted as he pushed past the Wutainese man with a frown.

Sephiroth stepped into his office to find Genesis sitting on his desk examining his fingernails. "Took you long enough."

Sephiroth shut the door, "I'm not playing this game anymore."

"What game?" Genesis asked, an innocent smile on his face.

"You know what game." Sephiroth frowned.

"I thought you liked games Sephiroth." Genesis chuckled and slipped off the desk, "Whose blood?"

"None of your business." Sephiroth snapped as Genesis approached him.

"Yes it is," Genesis grinned and ran a finger down Sephiroth's blood spattered chest, "I can't play with you if I don't know what dirt you've been rolling in."

Sephiroth frowned and pulled Genesis hand off his chest, gripping his wrist tightly, "I'm not '_playing_'."

Genesis laughed in his face, "You say you want me to stop my game and now that I tell you I'm willing to play yours you don't want to anymore?"

Sephiroth blinked, "What?"

Genesis purred, "Tell me who you've been playing with Sephiroth."

"I already said it's none of your business." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and his heart skipped a beat as Genesis' hand moved lower.

"Yes it is." Genesis crooned, "I need to know who my competition is."

"Competition?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the feather light touches roving over his stomach.

"Well, since you won't tell me who it is you must think I'd take him from you." Genesis gave him a smug grin, "I don't like competition."

"Who says it's his blood?" Sephiroth mentally slapped himself as the words left his mouth and confirmed what Genesis had said.

"I'll figure out who it is." Genesis pulled his hand out of Sephiroth's grip with a smirk, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't miss him."

"What are you going to do?" Sephiroth's eyes followed Genesis from the room.

"I'm going to take him from you, and then put myself in his place." Genesis grinned slyly and lingered in the doorway, "When I'm done with him you'll be an unpleasant memory."

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Evil Genesis time! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_ Sephiroth pressed Genesis into the bed, crushing their mouths together with a moan. Genesis tangled one hand in Sephiroth's hair and used the other to roughly jerk open his shirt, running his hand over heated flesh. Sephiroth ripped open Genesis' shirt, buttons flying in all directions. He trailed kisses from his neck to his chest, stopping when his lips met the rough texture of stitches. He looked up and Reno smiled down at him, "Why'd you stop? You're not gonna break me yo." Sephiroth grinned and resumed his oral worship of the red-heads creamy chest..._

Sephiroth bolted upright, coated in sweat and reeling from the after affects of his heated dream. He groaned and kneaded his forehead in his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes to try and crush out the image of Reno splayed out beneath him. _How can I be so fickle? To change from the man I've wanted for months to the man I met only days ago? This isn't like me..._ He growled at himself and threw his feet over the edge of the bed, there was no getting back to sleep after a dream like that. _He's not mine. I shouldn't even be thinking of him like that. _Sephiroth sternly chastised himself, _He belongs to Rufus, I have no claim on him._ A small voice in the back of his head provided a counter-argument, _You have no claim on Genesis and Rufus has no claim on Reno. Just because they're probably sleeping together doesn't mean he belongs to him. Reno acted like he wanted you in Icicle and you did kiss him._ He tore his hands through his hair, _He made a bet with Rude!_ His argumentative internal voice spoke up again, _He likes to play..._ Sephiroth groaned pathetically as he remembered Reno's hand trailing circles across his own stomach, _He had lost a lot of blood when he acted like that! He didn't actually want it he was delusional!_ The small voice in the back of his head chuckled, _He was dying and he wanted to fuck you. His last wish should tell you something shouldn't it?_ Sephiroth rubbed his face wearily, _If his last wish is sex there's something wrong with him. _The voice huffed irritably at him, _He's as desensitized to dying as you are. Probably even more so. Do you think there's anything wrong with you?_ Sephiroth groaned and stood up, "To fight with myself and loose..."

"There's worse things." Sephiroth jumped as a perky voice from the living room crooned happily at him. He grabbed his sword and leapt into the living room, on the defensive, "Yo take a chill pill Seph I'll be outta your hair by morning." Reno smiled at him from the couch.

Sephiroth blinked and lowered his sword, frowning as remnants of his dream flooded into his brain, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hiding." Reno shrugged nonchalantly, "They've got me on some boss drugs so they won't know I'm gone until they go in to give me another dose. That should be in about three hours so I'm safe 'til then. Unless they do a head count after they clean up the mess I made..."

Sephiroth propped his sword against the wall, "Why did you leave?"

"Hate hospitals." Reno shuddered visibly, "Smell like dead, sick, and dying people."

Sephiroth sighed, "Why did you come here?"

Reno settled himself comfortably against the couch, "They check my apartment everytime I escape, Rude always squeals, hiding at Tseng's is just a stupid idea, playing in the vents with open wounds is a stupid idea, I'm not going anywhere near Hojo's labs when I'm like this, hiding in the training rooms is a bad idea, can't hide with Zack he squeals, you're the only option I haven't tried yet."

"You've hidden in all those locations?" Sephiroth grinned, amused in spite of himself.

"Yup." Reno answered cheerily, "Getting out of Hojo's is a task and a half let me tell you! He thought I would make a good specimen for some stupid thing he's doing with mako. Tseng found me after injection number two though so I was saved from being freakishly huge."

"You don't look like you've had mako injections." Sephiroth frowned, and examined Reno's eyes for the tell tale sign of mako. _Mako injections would explain a lot...like how he was able to get in without waking me..._

"I only had two, weren't you listening?" Reno rolled his eyes, "I don't have the freaky glow thing you Soldiers have got going because I got the hell outta there before they could soup me up more yo."

Sephiroth decided to ignore the 'freaky glow' comment for the moment, "How did you get out of the hospital?"

Reno grinned evilly, "I'm a smart cookie that's how. If I don't tell you you don't have to lie for me."

"Point taken." Sephiroth was effectively deterred from asking about Reno's escape.

"So what were you fighting with yourself about?" Reno smoothed the front of his hospital gown with his good hand.

"Nothing." Sephiroth quickly dismissed the question, "You could've ripped your stitches."

"I've ripped worse yo." Reno rolled his eyes, "Avoiding the question Sephy."

"Do you want to go back to the hospital now?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"No sir." Reno pouted, "Can't I stay? I promise I won't bug ya anymore or bleed all over!"

_I can't believe I'm agreeing to this._ "Fine. You're going to be back in the hospital by morning, understood?"

Reno sighed, "Fine, I'll be outta here by morning."

Sephiroth gave an exasperated sigh, "You'll be back in the hospital by morning, even if I have to drag you back."

Reno grinned, "I got in without you waking up, I can probably slip out without you waking up."

"That's what you think." Sephiroth grabbed his sword from its patient standstill on the wall and walked back to his room. _I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight am I?_ The voice in the back of his head laughed in triumph.

* * *

"I have a wayward Turk in my apartment." Sephiroth grinned into his PHS as Reno stirred on the couch.

_"We've been looking for him all night. Any idea how long he's been in your apartment?" _Tseng sounded agitated.

"No." Sephiroth answered, shaking Reno awake gently, "He slipped in without my notice."

_"He has a knack for that." _Tseng sighed, _"I apologize for the inconvenience. I will come collect him-"_

"I'll bring him to you." Sephiroth cut Tseng off, not eager to have the leader of the Turks in his apartment.

_"Understood. I will await you at the hospital."_ Tseng hung up.

"Do I have to go back? It's not even daylight yet!" Reno pouted sleepily as Sephiroth put the phone back in his pocket.

"You're obviously in pain." Sephiroth pointed out as he gently lifted Reno into his arms bridal style, almost dropping the red-head when his hands met bare skin.

"Watch it there Sephy, these hospital gowns ain't got much coverage yo." Reno sniggered, clutching his chest with his good arm as pain lanced through him.

"You don't seem one for modesty." Sephiroth quickly adjusted his hands so that he was only touching the abrasive hospital gown.

Reno shrugged, wincing and panting in pain as torn muscles protested loudly, "Okay, I agree, hospital time, screw the sun being up."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Sephiroth smirked and carted Reno out of the apartment. _Gaia I hope Genesis isn't awake to see this...

* * *

_

Tseng was impatiently waiting in front of the hospital entrance, a scowl on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and Reno cut him off. "I'm in trouble right? Screw the lecture for now yo, give me drugs I feel like shit!"

Tseng shook his head, "You would have had your medication hours ago if you had stayed here."

Reno groaned and stuck out his arm where an IV line still stuck in his wrist, "Lecture later, drugs please."

Sephiroth chuckled and carried Reno through the hospital doors, smirking as he saw that the locks were looking worse for wear. He scanned the lobby of the hospital and raised an eyebrow as he saw that remnants of a foamy white substance coated parts of the floor and ceiling. "What did you do?"

Reno shook his head, "Can't talk, head swimmin', gonna blow chunks all over."

Sephiroth quickly walked him to his room where a disheveled nurse stood with a syringe. He laid him on the stiff bed and moved out of the way so the nurse could begin administering the proper medication. Tseng coughed and gestured for him to follow as he led the way into the lobby. "You don't know how long he was in your home?"

"No." Sephiroth shook his head, "Any idea what time he escaped?"

Tseng frowned, "About one in the morning. He induced chaos and fled while the nurses tried to calm the other patients. If he was in any better condition I'd have him in a straight-jacket. As it is he's getting cuffed to the bed."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I don't think I want to know just how he 'inducedchaos'_."_

"It's better if you don't." Tseng frowned.

"Understood." Sephiroth nodded with a smile, "I'm going, keep me updated on his condition."

"YOU'RE LEAVING SEPHY?" Reno screamed from the hospital room.

"Yes Reno." Sephiroth sighed.

"ARE YOU GONNA COME VISIT ME?" Reno shouted as the nurse cuffed his good arm to the bed.

"I'll come by later." Sephiroth watched as the red-head jerked experimentally on the hand-cuff, "You don't have to shout, I'm right here."

"BUT I LIKE SHOUTING!" Reno yelled loudly, startling the nurse as she tried to adjust the drip on his IV medication. "HEY TSENG IS RUDE BACK YET? HE'S GONNA COME VISIT TOO RIGHT?"

"Reno be quiet!" Tseng snapped, "You're in a hospital."

"Okay I'll be quiet." Reno whispered.

"What did you give him?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the nurse.

"Nothing that takes affect this fast." The nurse answered shakily.

"This is all _my_ crazy, no drugs involved." Reno whispered softly. "Come visit later. I think Tseng's gonna blow a gasket if I don't shut up."

Sephiroth nodded and left with a smile. _At least you have something to look forward to today. _He was really starting to hate his internal monologue.

* * *

**Author's Note: *whispers* I'll try to update more soon okay? Reviews speed the writing process!**


	14. Chapter 14

Reno pulled at the handcuff keeping him strapped to the bed, "Is my sentence up now yo?"

Tseng stood beside the bed, dangling the key to the handcuffs in his face, "Are you going to behave?" It had only been a day and Reno was already on the verge of driving him crazy. Sephiroth had visited, as he promised, and given Tseng a small reprieve from babysitting the obnoxious red-head, but the break was most definitely not long enough.

"Will you let me out if I say yes?" Reno raised an eyebrow, "You realize I've had to piss since you trapped me here. I can't exactly stand up and the nurses ain't seein' my junk yo."

Reno wasn't fully healed but between the stitches and the materia Tseng didn't think he'd fall apart any time soon. He knew Reno was milking his injuries for all he was worth. He sighed and unlocked the restraint, "Relieve yourself and meet me outside the President's office for our debriefing."

"Can do." Reno jumped from the bed with a smile, tearing down the hall as fast as his crippled legs would carry him and bellowing, "OUTTA THE WAY THIS TURKS GOTTA TAKE A PISS!"

Tseng facepalmed and walked out of the room, giving the bathroom next to Reno's room a sidelong glance, "There was a bathroom right there..."

* * *

By the time Tseng got Reno rounded up and in uniform he had managed to terrorize four nurses and three patients who were in critical condition. Tseng really hoped there wouldn't be any paperwork concerning sexual harassment from the nurses. He had enough paperwork to deal with as it was.

"You will behave during our debriefing of the mission." Tseng warned, forcing a tie around Reno's neck and deftly tying it into a knot.

"I don't wanna wear the tie." Reno pouted. "I don't wanna do the debriefing either." Reno wasn't looking forward to sitting in a room where he had been publicly humiliated multiple times. Seeing the president would make him more uncomfortable. He always got the feeling he was being mentally undressed and ravaged, which pissed him off. He'd rather be _physically _undressed and ravaged, screw the mind games. Mind games didn't do shit for him.

"Too damned bad." Tseng smirked, and pushed him into Rufus' office. "Sir."

Rufus looked up, a small curve on the edges of his normally flat lips, "Time for the debriefing already?"

"It's best we get it over with before he has the strength to be dramatic about it." Tseng shoved Reno unceremoniously into a chair across from Rufus' desk.

"Why aren't Rude and Sephiroth here? They were with me when I got the info." Reno looked around the office as if he expected Sephiroth or Rude to spring out from behind the desk or one of the many potted plants placed strategically around the office.

"Sephiroth is occupied and Rude will be back from his mission in an hour or so." Rufus shuffled papers on his desk. "So, shall we begin? Or do you have any other questions?"

"What color is your underwear today?" Reno sniggered, earning a reproachful glare from Tseng.

"This isn't that kind of debriefing Reno." Rufus shook his head. "Please, enlighten us on what happened during your recent mission to Icicle."

Reno sighed and began talking, careful to leave out a few details of what happened. He didn't need Rufus and Tseng knowing about the kiss in the slopes or his half-crazed attempts to get in the Generals pants while he was injured. He would keep that to himself, at least until he had the chance to try again. He did, however, express his utter rage at Rude being removed from the mission. "Why the hell did you take him out yo?"

"He was needed elsewhere." Rufus answered calmly, the small smile on his lips suggesting that he had been well prepared for Reno's anger.

"We had this thing planned out from beginning to end yo! It was fool-proof and then you took out the guy with the map! What the hell yo? It was supposed to be like clock-work and you took out one of the gears!" Reno stood, anger allowing him to keep his composure when he felt his leg twinge painfully. Thankfully his painkillers hadn't worn off yet and the pain was only a brief distracting flash up his body.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Rufus' voice suddenly sounded dangerous, hints of a smile gone.

"Hell yeah I'm questioning your judgement!" Reno stated aggressively, ignoring the pointed glare Tseng was throwing his way. He would deal with the consequences for his impertinence later.

"That's enough Reno. Show some-" Tseng began to chastise him, hoping the red-head would listen to reason and not thrust himself into the mess he knew Rufus had in store for him, but the president cut him off.

"Tseng, leave us." Rufus didn't look at his second in command as he eyed the red-head glaring at him angrily.

"Sir he's not in the-" Tseng tried to speak some reason, tried to get Rufus to let him stay, he _knew_ what the president wanted to do with his injured subordinate and he also knew that there was not a damned thing he could do to stop it if Rufus made him leave the office.

"Go." Rufus ordered, hands folded neatly in front of him, his even gaze fixed on Reno's angry face.

Tseng nodded reluctantly, hoping that Rufus wouldn't do what he thought he would. "Understood." He threw Reno one last pity filled glance and left the room, hoping that Rufus would at least have the decency to be gentle on the already injured Turk.

Tseng shut the door with a quiet click and Rufus stood up, "Where were we?"

Reno frowned, "You know damn good and well where we were!"

Rufus circled around the desk to stand behind Reno, Reno turning to keep him in his sights the entire time, "I do believe I remember." He pushed Reno against the desk, shoving papers to the floor with one hand while the other pressed Reno down towards the polished surface.

"What?" Reno stammered with a pained yelp as his injured leg was jammed against Rufus' body, "We weren't-"

Rufus cut him off with a kiss, wrapping Reno's legs around his waist, "I believe this is where Sephiroth walked in, but you seem to be wearing more clothes than I remember." He pulled off Reno's tie, "I'll remedy that."

Reno steadied himself on the desk with his good arm, his injured one hanging rather pathetically by his side, "Who you got walking in on us this time ya prick?"

"Not a damn soul." Rufus pulled open Reno's shirt skillfully, having done it so many times before that he was now well practiced in the art.

"Oh really?" Reno's breath hitched as Rufus lightly ran cool hands across his chest. "Promise?"

"My promises don't mean a damn thing to you Reno." Rufus chuckled, pushing Reno's shirt off and working to undo his belt.

Reno felt utterly helpless as he watched Rufus undress him, unable to do anything but watch as his only working arm was currently keeping him upright. "I'm hurt, we shouldn't be doing this."

"I thought you were always in the condition for sex Reno?" Rufus smiled evilly and pulled Reno's pants off hurriedly, causing Reno to yelp in pain as his leg sparked with pain in protest at being straightened fully.

Reno's eyes widened, "What? How did you know about that?"

Rufus began undressing himself with as little care as he had Reno, "Those were my cameras."

Reno couldn't help but let his eyes wander away from Rufus' face as he watched him undress, "They didn't have the logo. I crushed them all anyways!"

"They were my _personal_ cameras. You missed one." Rufus settled himself between Reno's legs, running his hands across the pale partially-healed skin of his chest as he talked. "You know Reno, everyone else seems to realize that you belong to me, but you don't seem to understand. All those bite marks I left on you claimed you as _mine_. Every last inch of you that I've touched is _mine_. I let those people walk in on us, sure that it would spread enough rumors to quell any competition for you but you don't seem to understand that you are _mine_." Rufus growled the last word, attaching his lips to Reno's throat with fervor. Reno arched his neck and whimpered, unable to think of any other way to respond to the treatment. "I own every inch of you." Rufus murmured against the heated flesh of Reno's neck, running his tongue across his collar bone, grazing him with his teeth as he went.

Reno moaned lightly at the sensation, "What makes you think I'm not yours?"

"You try to fuck anything that crosses your path." Rufus pulled Reno's good arm out from under him, forcing him to lie back on the desk. He crushed Reno's lips with his own and reached into the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a small tube of lubricant. "No one else can have you, I'll make damn sure _anyone_ in my way is cut down no matter how expensive they are to replace."

Reno growled, the lust-filled haze Rufus' hands and tongue were putting him under ebbing slightly, "So you're threatening me now."

"Yes I am." Rufus growled spreading copious amounts of lubricant over his hard erection, "Keep your hands off of anyone else or you'll pay for it." Reno opened his mouth to protest but Rufus crushed their lips together in a haphazard kiss and thrust into him roughly. Reno gasped in pain as he felt his backside tear open at the lack of preparation and Rufus chuckled darkly, shoving his tongue past Reno's lips and delving into his mouth. Reno moaned as Rufus began to thrust into him, steady and fast, the pace causing more pain than pleasure. Reno felt his dick begin to throb in arousal he didn't even realize had been building as he concentrated hard on the soft spoken words Rufus moaned and panted across his neck as his pleasure and pain filled groans filled the room. "_No one else gets this_." Rufus whispered as he tore his teeth into Reno's neck, "_You are mine_!" Rufus began to thrust faster and Reno felt pleasure build to rival the pain as the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep in his body was roughly jabbed. He shivered and moaned, grasping onto Rufus' shoulder with his good arm as his body started to spasm of its own accord, his nails digging into the presidents soft flesh. He almost screamed and held tight to Rufus as he was pounded into mercilessly, pain and pleasure a blur in his mind as teeth dug into his shoulder. Rufus buried himself deep inside Reno, his motions coming to a stop as he orgasmed. Reno panted and moaned, thrusting his hips against Rufus' as best he could to try and reach his own climax but Rufus held him down, refusing to move.

Reno whimpered pathetically as Rufus withdrew, his stomach brushing across Reno's still throbbing erection. Rufus looked down at his hardened member with a wickedly amused smile and gave it a tug, "Didn't come Reno?" He gave Reno's dick a painful squeeze, "Maybe next time."

Reno whimpered as Rufus got off him and started to redress, acting like nothing had happened. He sat up, whimpering slightly as his backside screamed in protest. He managed to get himself up with some difficulty, glaring at Rufus, "That's fucking it yo? You're just gonna get your jones and leave me hangin'?"

"I have a meeting scheduled in ten minutes Reno, I suggest you get some clothes on." Rufus buttoned his shirt up and sat behind his desk calmly.

Reno scrambled to get dressed, unable to suppress the small pained whimpers that trailed from his lips as he forced himself into his clothes. He wobbled unsteadily to the door, pain lancing through his body. "You're a asshole, ya know that?"

"I'm fully aware of just how angry you are. I'll make it up to you later." Rufus waved him off with a flick of his wrist.

Reno frowned and opened the door, limping out and slamming it shut with a bang. He glared at Tseng as his superior scrutinized him, "Back the fuck off yo." He growled, pushing Tseng to the side and limping down the hall. He could feel a sickening mixture of blood and semen trickling out of his ass as he moved, he wanted to get to his apartment to change before it seeped into his pants.

Tseng frowned, trailing behind Reno, "You're limping."

"I had my leg snacked on by a dog, what the hell do you think I'm gonna do?" Reno huffed angrily, leaning on the wall for support.

"You were able to run down the hall before we went to Rufus' office." Tseng pointed out, stepping in front of Reno to block his path, "Your ass wasn't bleeding beforehand either, or did the dog snack on that too?"

"A dog snacked on my ass, but it wasn't the same dog." Reno snarled, trying to walk down the hall.

Tseng stood in front of him stubbornly, "I'm taking you home. You're not working in your condition."

"Screw my condition! I'm going home anyways! I'm fine!" Reno yelled, pushing Tseng out of his way and stumbling to the floor. Tseng tried to help him up but he slapped his hand away, "Stop fuckin' pitying me!"

"You deserve the pity." Tseng dragged Reno unwillingly to his feet. He dragged him down the hall and into the elevator.

"The stupid fuckin' bastard! I hate him so 't even fuckin' let me come! Just wanted to get off he could've used his hand and got the same result. I feel like a semen trash can." Reno muttered angrily to himself as he allowed himself as he allowed Tseng to him drag into the elevator.

"Don't talk that way Reno. You better learn to come quickly or learn to deal with disappointment." Tseng huffed as he jammed buttons on the elevator.

Reno raised an eyebrow at his boss, "What the hell? You givin' me advice on dealin' with the brat?"

"I have experience 'dealing with the brat'." Tseng sneered angrily as the elevator shuttered to a halt.

Reno let Tseng drag him down the hall, helping support his weight as best he could. "He did this to you too?"

"This and more." Tseng opened Reno's apartment door and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"So did you learn to come quickly or live with disappointment?" Reno asked as Tseng heaved him gently but unceremoniously onto his bed.

"Lived with disappointment." Tseng stripped Reno down to his boxers, "I can't do anything for your ass but don't try to move too much for awhile. You might rip your stitches. I'm half surprised they aren't torn anyways. You were in no condition for such rough treatment."

"Try tellin' him that." Reno huffed as he covered himself with his blankets haphazardly.

"Don't worry, I will." Tseng secured the blankets around Reno and turned to leave.

"How long did he do this to you?" Reno asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"Longer than I wanted him to." Tseng answered with a sigh. "Take my advice, have a good cry after I leave. You'll feel like a baby, but gaia does crying help."

Reno nodded sullenly, waiting for Tseng to leave before he broke into tears that had been steadily building behind his eyes since he had left the office. He had felt humiliated before, but never had Rufus made him feel so used.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so mean to Reno aren't I? **

**Also, I'm giving the same warning/threat I gave to the readers of Live Until Tomorrow, review or I will stop updating. I thank the readers that do review, but I feel like I'm wasting my efforts when only two or three people comment on anything I write. So read and review or stop reading. Your choice. :) Have a nice day!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Reno limped into Tseng's office, throwing his secretary a flirty wink as he passed her, "Whatcha got for me today boss-man?"

Tseng looked up, slightly surprised at Reno's arrival, "You're on time."

Reno settled himself gingerly in the seat across from Tseng's desk, "Yeah yeah skip the dramatics yo I'm only here on time because I had to hit the doc's office this morning for another materia treatment. I repeat my question; whatcha got for me today boss-man?"

Tseng blinked and set aside the file he had been working on, opting for one that was sitting near his elbow. "After you debriefed us last night I sent an operative to the 'church' in sector six with a due and fake information. He was supposed to report in this morning, but I haven't received any word from him yet."

Reno whistled, "You get down to business fast eh Tseng?"

Tseng continued, ignoring Reno's interruption, "If he does not check in in the next three hours I will assume he is dead and send in someone else. Hopefully someone better suited to the task of gathering information."

"Why not send me yo?" Reno looked at the back of the file hard, staring as if he could read through the manilla folder.

"You're injured." Tseng huffed, "Besides, if I didn't know you I'd say you _hardly_ look like someone who'd have information on Shinra, if anything you look more like one of the dues..." Tseng chuckled and then paused, an idea springing to mind, "Maybe we _could_ use you in this."

Reno grimaced, "I know what you're thinkin' yo, I'm not gonna go be a prostitute alright? You can get that idea outta your head right fuckin' now."

Tseng smiled, "You won't actually be a prostitute, you'll be a due. I'll send a benefactor with you that won't lay a hand on you without your permission."

"He better not, I'm not fuckin' anyone I don't want to and that better be damn clear." Reno growled angrily, still glaring daggers at Tseng. "Who would you send?"

"Don't worry, I'll send someone you can tolerate, hopefully they can tolerate you too." Tseng chuckled.

* * *

Sephiroth tried to make himself presentable as he walked to the President's office, blood spattered the front of his uniform and was flecked through his hair. He had been in the middle of removing a small horde of monsters that had managed to make it into the slums when he had been called to the Presidents office. He hated to leave his men and the much appreciated physical exercise that killing monsters offered, but when the President wanted something he got it, something that irked Sephiroth to no end.

He ignored the frightened look the secretary gave him and knocked on the President's office door, half-hoping and half-dreading that Reno might be splayed across his desk again. He sighed with a strange mixture of relief and disappointment when Rufus opened the door, fully clothed and red-headless, and let him in with a disgusted glare. "Forgive my appearance sir." Sephiroth apologized, noticing where the President's distaste was directed as monster blood dripped down the front of his shirt, "I was occupied when you summoned me."

Rufus gave him once last glare, one that Sephiroth felt might have nothing to do with the blood covering his clothes, and shut the door, crossing the room to his desk. "Don't sit down, the chair may be leather but blood stains."

"Yes sir." Sephiroth nodded and took his place respectfully beside the leather chair instead of in it.

"I have a bone to pick with you General." Rufus folded his hands in a steeple in front of him and glared at the blood-stained General standing confused across from him.

"Have I done something unsatisfactory sir?" Sephiroth asked patiently, well aware of Rufus wild mood swings and fairly confident that this was nothing more than one of those. He was, however, very confused as to what had turned the President's unpredictable anger towards him.

"Very unsatisfactory actually, it concerns one of my Turks." Rufus glared heatedly as Sephiroth continued to stare blankly at him.

"May I ask what I've done?" Sephiroth couldn't recall any instance where he had been anything but a proper gentleman with any of the Turks. Outside of the incidents with Reno in Icicle of course. Considering the fact that President had not been present when any of those events had taken place and he was fairly sure that Reno would not want his boss-turned-lover?, he was not sure that was the right term for Reno and Rufus' relationship as the general rules didn't seem to apply as Reno was more than willing to come on to him, to know about any of the goings on in Icicle.

"You cannot think of any instance in which you've taken advantage of one of my Turks?" Rufus' tone did not broker any room for argument and Sephiroth knew Rufus wanted him to confess and say yes, he could think of a few situations thank-you-very-much. Maybe it was a test?

"No sir, I cannot." Sephiroth answered evenly, returning Rufus' angry glare with a poker face that would have made any gambler fold.

Rufus' eyes narrowed, "I had cameras in Icicle Sephiroth, I know what happened between you and Reno."

Sephiroth stiffened, "If you watch the tapes carefully _sir_ then you will notice that I spurned his advances and nothing transpired. I kept him from dying, for that you should be grateful. If you have an issue with his loyalty to you, you should discuss it with him."

"I will talk to you about any issue I want _General_." Rufus sneered the last word, trying to emphasize his importance over the silver-haired man, "I want you to understand that you are not, under any circumstances, to act that way around him again."

Sephiroth almost smiled, sensing a loop-hole he would gladly keep to himself, "Of course sir. I apologize for my impudent behavior and careless treatment of a fellow employee. It will not happen again."

"It better not." Rufus frowned and wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Get the hell out of my office, you reek."

"Of course sir." Sephiroth nodded and walked out of the office, purposefully shaking a few crimson drops of blood from his hair and onto the president's expensive carpet with a secret smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: LOOPHOLE! I knew I'd find one :) You guys don't know what it is yet so MWAHAHAHAHA! :3 I'll try to update as soon as possible, might even get another chapter up today! :D No promises though.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sephiroth sighed and made his way back to his office, his hair still wet from the shower he had taken to remove the blood from his body. The monsters in the slums had been easy enough to dispose of and had turned his thoughts away from both of his red-headed demons. He sighed at the large pile of paperwork waiting ominously on his desk and remembered why he didn't go on vacation. His phone rang and he groaned, wincing at Genesis' caller I.D. He threw the obnoxious device on the desk and sat down, pulling the large stack of un-started paperwork towards him, giving another grimace at it's height. He set to work quickly, signing quietly and relishing every finished file. He worked in silence that was interrupted only by the tinny beeping of his phone announcing the fact that he had missed a call. Another small sound caught his attention as his office door opened quietly. He looked up briefly and then turned his attention back to his work, his face running quickly through a few emotions before settling on impassive.

Genesis slinked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "Hello Sephiroth." He crossed the all too short space between desk and door.

Sephiroth didn't look up from his paperwork as Genesis hovered at the edge of his desk. "Can I help you?"

Genesis smirked and grabbed the small calendar propped on Sephiroth's desk, "Seems you have nothing planned for the day."

Sephiroth continued his studious filing of paperwork, repeating his first statement with an edgier tone, "Can I help you?"

Genesis hummed happily and crossed behind the desk, "I believe you can." He leaned on the back Sephiroth's chair.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth frowned, still filing paperwork, intent on not playing Genesis' game.

Genesis toyed with a lock of Sephiroth's wet hair, lazily wrapping it around his finger, "I'm missing something."

"What are you missing?" Sephiroth tried to focus on his paperwork and ignore the half-purring voice near his ear.

"You _borrowed_ something of mine, I would like to have it back." Genesis wrung a few drops of water out of the silvery wet strand of hair between his fingers.

Sephiroth groaned inwardly, he had been so distracted by the events of the past three days that he had completely forgotten about the book, "I don't have it on me."

"I never said I wanted it right this moment." Genesis chuckled, tucking damp hair behind Sephiroth's ear and whispering seductively into it, "I could always come by your apartment and get it."

Sephiroth shivered slightly as Genesis' breath ghosted across his ear, "Is there anything else you wanted?"

He felt Genesis smirk into his ear, "You're trying so very very hard to keep that mask on aren't you?" He ran his tongue over the delicate lobe and nibbled it gently.

"Answer the question Genesis." Sephiroth growled as his hand faltered on the paper.

Genesis chuckled and ran a hand across Sephiroth's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the larger man, his lips still playing with his ear, "Yes, I did want something else."

Sephiroth felt his grip on his pen tighten to a threatening level as he tried to keep his face impassive, "What would that be?"

Genesis let is hand wander down Sephiroth's chest, "To know just who has your loins in such a twist that you don't want me anymore."

"_You_ put me in that twist." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' hand as it drifted across his stomach, preventing him from reaching any lower. Normally he would not have minded the gesture, would have welcomed the touch, but today it angered him.

"Oh really? You wanted me a week ago and now you're all eager to get away from me." Genesis frowned, his lips only barely brushing against Sephiroth's ear, "I want to know why."

"A week ago all you wanted to do was play with me. This week you act no different. Why should I let you toy with me?" Sephiroth loosed his grip on his pen as it's plastic casing started to crack.

"Because we both know you enjoy it." Genesis chuckled and positioned himself in front of Sephiroth, blocking any access to his paperwork.

"Genesis." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, his voice half warning, half pleading. He didn't want to play Genesis' game, he was in no mood for being a plaything, but he still wouldn't hurt Genesis to get his way.

Genesis sat himself on Sephiroth's lap, "I'll find out who it is Sephiroth. You haven't forgotten what I said last time I was in here, have you?"

"No." Sephiroth frowned, suddenly angry as he understood the intentions behind Genesis' actions. He wanted to know about Reno.

"So when was the last time you saw him?" Genesis traced his hands over Sephiroth's chest lightly.

"None of your business." Sephiroth growled, he really didn't want Genesis to go after Reno, it wasn't Reno's fault Sephiroth had gotten unusually attached and Genesis would chew him up and spit him out of he found out about the now rival red-heads existence. _Are you sure you don't want to tell him? It would piss him off and probably get him the hell off of your lap._ Sephiroth scowled at his internal dialogue, he _really_ had to get that fixed. It was going to be the death of him someday. "I'm not telling you who it is."

"So you leave me to guess then?" Genesis pouted attractively, his hands still roving Sephiroth's chest with featherlight touches the would have normally drove Sephiroth crazy with desire for more. Now he just wanted to slap the hands away and push the red-head to the floor.

"Stop trying to figure it out. Who says it was anything more than a passing fancy?" Sephiroth knew how unswayed Genesis was by that statement. Genesis knew all too well that with him nothing was ever simply a 'passing fancy'.

Genesis humphed, "I know it was more. Don't worry Sephiroth, you won't miss him too much." He leaned forward and licked Sephiroth's neck, "I'll make sure of that."

Sephiroth frowned, a week ago he would have loved this, would have been reacting. Today he didn't seem to have the libido to find himself attracted to the red-head that was straddling his lap and slipping cool hands under his shirt. "Get off Genesis."

Genesis frowned and sat back, "What is _wrong_ with you today? You suddenly go straight on me?"

Sephiroth almost laughed, "No." _I just want you off my goddamned lap_._ "_I have work to do if you didn't notice."

Genesis frowned and got off his lap, his mood suddenly sour, "I'll come by your apartment later to get Loveless. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood then." Genesis huffed and stomped out of the office, an angry pout crossing his face.

Sephiroth sighed and discarded his half-crushed ink-leaking pen and searched the top of his desk for an unmarred one. He grabbed a new pen and then his hand faltered as he examined his desktop with a surprised frown. He stood up suddenly, knocking his chair to the ground and rounding his desk with a yell, "Genesis!" He ran out of his office and started for Genesis' office. He smashed open the door to find that Genesis wasn't there. He growled and tore down the hall, intent on finding the red-clad trouble maker. He rounded a corner and nearly knocked Angeal off his feet, catching his fellow First-Class Soldier before he toppled over. "Where's Genesis?" He asked angrily as he pulled Angeal upright.

Angeal blinked, "Just saw him heading towards the elevator. Something wrong?"

Sephiroth ignored the question, thinking the answer was obvious. He pushed past Angeal with a growl, heading for the elevator as fast as his feet could take him. He reached it and Genesis grinned at him, holding his phone up for him to see before the doors slid closed. He pounded on the door, "Dammit Genesis!" He looked at the dial above the elevator, watching as the elevator went up. He frowned as it stopped and raced up the stairs, puffing as he reached the proper landing. Sephiroth spied a flash of red disappearing around a corner and followed it with a growl. He pounced on the offending red object, flipping it on it's back and pinning it to the ground angrily.

"Holy hell Seph what was that for?" Reno growled, struggling to free his arms with a wince. Sephiroth stared blankly down at him, his brain not yet registering the fact that he had attacked the wrong person. Reno frowned up at him, "You gonna say somethin' or stare at me yo?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "I was trying to get my phone back."

"I sure as fuck don't have it." Reno snarled, still grimacing, "You're hurtin' me yo."

Sephiroth quickly got off the disgruntled red-head, "Sorry, I thought you were Genesis."

"Why the hell would you think that? I look nothing like the bastard. Why does he have your phone?" Reno sat up and rubbed his quickly bruising wrists, causing Sephiroth to feel a pang of guilt for hurting the already injured Turk.

"He stole it." Sephiroth decided to avoid the first question as he helped Reno get to his feet.

"Why did he do that?" Reno asked, tottering slightly as he stood, his injured leg not wanting to bear his weight.

"He would like to torment me." Sephiroth answered as he held Reno steady, afraid that he might fall and do himself more harm than he himself had already inflicted. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine yo don't worry about it." Reno shrugged, giving a split second wince as the motion strained his injured shoulder.

"You don't look fine." Sephiroth frowned, catching the fleeting pained expression.

"No, I look _hot_." Reno sniggered, pushing past Sephiroth clumsily and making his way to the elevator. "Don't catch any more harmless red-heads in the cross-fire yo, gingers are a necessary part of the ecosystem."

Sephiroth chuckled and watched Reno step into the elevator, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." Reno smirked as the doors slid closed and the elevator carried him down.

Sephiroth gave an amused snort and turned to find Genesis leaned against a wall, watching him with callously amused eyes. "So that's your_ 'sexy red-head_'?"

Sephiroth frowned, "Give me back my phone."

Genesis tossed it to him with a cruel smile, "So I've figured it out."

Sephiroth eyed him angrily, "Leave him be. He has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe he _should _have something to do with me." Genesis grinned lewdly. "I must say I do admire your taste, you've got quite the thing for red-heads don't you?"

"None of your business." Sephiroth growled and turned to leave the floor.

"It's up to you _Seph_," Genesis sneered, "I either castrate him or I woo him, which would you prefer? I could do both if you like."

Sephiroth turned around, "Don't touch him."

"Getting protective now are we?" Genesis chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, I'll be _gentle_."

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the scruff of his shirt, their faces only inches apart, "Don't _touch _him."

"Gentlemen, if you are quite finished with your little spat would you kindly leave the Turk floor? You're frightening my secretary." Tseng frowned at them officiously from his office.

Sephiroth let Genesis go, "Of course Tseng. My apologies for the unwelcome disturbance."

Genesis straightened his clothes with a smile, "Don't worry Turk, it'll happen again." He pushed past Sephiroth and made his way to the elevator.

Sephiroth turned to leave but Tseng called him back, "A word please General."

Sephiroth steeled himself for the reprimand he was sure Tseng had in store for him, "Of course Director."

Tseng led him into his office and sat down behind his desk, "I was meaning to speak to you today about a new mission I have. I know Soldier generally doesn't work with the Turks but we're a bit short handed lately." Tseng sorted through the many files on his desk without a second glance at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth seated himself across from the austere Turk, "How can I be of assistance."

"You remember the information you garnered on your recent excursion to Icicle?" Tseng asked, knowing the answer but asking the question anyways.

"I do." Sephiroth nodded, encouraging Tseng to continue.

"The knowledge you already have makes you a valuable asset to our next mission, we won't have to go through the messy and time consuming task of filling you in." Tseng chuckled dryly and pulled out the file he was looking for.

"Understandable." Sephiroth joined Tseng in a quiet chuckle that eased the tension in the room considerably. They both understood what an arduous task informing an oblivious employee could be and knew just how valuable information really was in their lines of work.

Tseng smiled, "I plan to move in a set of operatives to see just how much information the gang has and who is selling it to them. Unfortunately, I have only a few Turks at my disposal and one of them was already removed during his attempt to get the intel we need." Sephiroth noticed the way Tseng casually discussed the death of one of his employees. It didn't bother him to know that someone had died on the mission, it happened every day, but he did notice that Tseng didn't seem too ruffled by the fact. "I have plans to send Reno in," Tseng caught the glare Sephiroth shot at him at these words and quickly backtracked, "once he's recovered sufficiently."

"Once he's recovered _sufficiently_?" Apparently _sufficiently_ wasn't enough to save Tseng from Sephiroth's glare.

"He will be adequately prepared to perform the necessary duties." Tseng assured Sephiroth with an impatient tone, not willing to argue about Reno's capability.

"He better be _sufficiently _recovered or I refuse to help you." Sephiroth's voice was calm but his tone clearly spoke his emotions on the subject.

"Do you doubt my ability to care for my employees welfare?" Tseng frowned, feeling his authority challenged. It was a feeling he was not used too, and did not plan to become accustomed too.

Sephiroth sensed Tseng's anger and realized he had outstepped his bounds, one point of agreement between them did not translate into an ability to undermine Tseng's authority, "No, but I do not wish to work with him if he is not fully capable."

Tseng simmered, "Understand that even when weakened, a Turk can preform duties your second class Soldiers find impossible."

Sephiroth nodded an assent, "I know that Tseng."

"Good." Tseng huffed, straightening his tie and turning his attention back to the file in his hands, "What we will need from you on this mission is cover for Reno while he gathers the necessary intel. You will also be required to gather some intel, but you will mostly be a pretense for our true intentions. You will play the part of the benefactor and, provided with fake information, work in scene to figure out what they know and what they are telling the benefactors. Reno will be working behind the scenes as a due and figuring out where they are taken and what happens to them. He will also sneak into an area we believe the gangsters are keeping a good portion of their information and get what he can from that."

Sephiroth held up a hand, "You're saying Reno is going to be a prostitute?"

"Yes." Tseng nodded, trying to hide a small smile at the incredulous look on Sephiroth's face.

"How does he feel about that?" Sephiroth snorted, knowing all too well that Reno probably didn't enjoy the idea.

"He is willing to perform any necessary actions to ensure his safety and yours." Tseng answered vaguely, "You should also be willing to perform any necessary actions. I believe that our last operative was killed because he was unwilling to take part in the expected benefactor-due relationship."

Sephiroth stammered a bit when he realized what Tseng was implying, "You mean Reno and I will have to-"

Tseng cut him off, "Reno and you _might_ have to engage in some more than friendly actions. Whether or not it will be necessary is something that will be decided once you get there. We do not know how hard it will be for you two to remain unnoticed if you do not. We are flying in the dark in a few places, we don't know how strict security is and whether or not they have cameras in any of the rooms is still unknown. Considering my theory on our last operatives demise I'd guess that there _are_ cameras and it _will_ be necessary."

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "Understood. When will we need to leave?"

"Once Reno is in better condition." Tseng closed the file with a smile, glad that the General had consented to be partnered with Reno on this. If he had refused he himself would have to go, and he didn't relish the idea of sleeping with his subordinate and he felt Sephiroth would enjoy the experience more than he would. After observing the flicker of emotion on Sephiroth's face he felt his assumption was probably an astute one.

"How is his condition now?" Sephiroth inquired politely, trying to sound only professionally interested and failing miserably, much to Tseng's amusement.

"He is currently on his way to the hospital. Willingly going for once. He managed to rip some stitches today and I've given the doctors and nurses permission to sedate him and lace him into a straight-jacket for the night so that his stitches will have time to set before he goes running around again." Tseng chuckled and stood.

Sephiroth mirrored the movement, "And how effective do you think sedatives and bondage will be at containing him if he tries to escape?"

Tseng laughed, "He's a Turk. If he couldn't get out of that I'd fire him. If anything it should at least stall him for a while."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought I'd have this up sooner, but then the chapter decided it wanted to be longer than I planned and took a few days to write because Genesis decided he would be difficult and not tell me what he wanted to say. **

**_Genesis: Piss off. It's not my fault you can't understand what I want!_**

**Me: Dammit Genesis! You're not supposed to comment here! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk unless I want you too?**

**_Reno: And you wonder why he didn't want to be in this chapter yo. *Snigger*_**

**I've put Reno back in the hospital, those poor nurses.......**

**_Reno: They'll get over it._**

**Me: We can only hope.**

**RANDOMNESS!!!!**

**R&R!!!!**

**\/  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Sephiroth frowned, flipping through channels on his television without paying attention to what he was watching, his thumb idly pressing the channel up button every few seconds. He was only half dressed, his stuffy leather uniform exchanged for more comfortable sweatpants and a thin wife beater. He tapped the remote control against his head as he flicked through channels, his thoughts and eyes fixated on the large book that sat menacingly on the edge of his coffee table. He was busy imagining every possible scenario in which Genesis would come to collect his precious Loveless, each situation making him feel more vulnerable and heated than the last. He still didn't know why he had acted the way he had earlier, rejecting advances from Genesis that he would have gladly accepted only a few days ago, advances he might even accept now. He turned his television off irritably, running a hand through his hair as he tried to understand his confusing motives. The voice in the back of his head that spoke sense and truth he didn't want to hear providing a counter-argument for his every justification he tried to make.

I was just tired, I'm interested in sex when I'm tired. _Tired, yeah right! Lack of energy isn't enough to drain your massive appetite.__ You weren't tired at all you liar. __Remember how you acted around Reno just a few minutes later? _That's different. _Different how?_ It just is! _Pitiful argument, you really can't think of anything better? _I only rejected Genesis because I know he's toying with me. I shouldn't feel bad about that, should I? _No._ He's the one who should be sorry, I didn't do anything wrong. I was trying to work and he was acting completely unprofessional. _You're not worrying about how unprofessional he was, you're worrying about the fact that he might go after Reno. You think Genesis will make good on his promise and make him forget all about you. I wonder how he plans to do that? _He won't fall for any of Genesis' tricks. _You did._ He won't. _Why won't he? Is this another, 'just because' moment?_ No! _Fine Mr. Denial, let's get back to the main question here, why did you reject Genesis?_ Maybe I'm not interested in him any more. _We'll see about that, your second head seems to be interested in him even if you aren't. _Second head, what? _You don't think straight when he's around, your desire gets in the way. Today in the office was a fluke. _What makes you think it was a fluke? I can think just fine! Great, I'm arguing with myself and losing again. _Next time you pick an argument make sure you actually have a point to argue. _Shut the fuck up. _I'm you, how can I shut up? _Figure it out. _I wonder how Reno's fairing in the hospital? Maybe he'll crawl into your apartment again, I wonder if he can get a straightjacket off......_

He jumped at a loud knock on his door, running a hand over his face with a tired sigh as a voice carried through the wood. "I know you're in there." He stood up and quickly straightened his clothes, mentally chastising himself for the action. He grabbed Loveless from the coffee table and made his way to the door, determined to shove the book in Genesis' hands and slam the door shut without giving him a chance to speak.

He opened the door slowly, arranging his face into as stoic an expression as he could as he steeled himself, "Yes?" _So much for shoving the book in his hands and slamming the door._

Genesis was wearing tight jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt opened at the collar to expose the smooth flesh of his neck and chest. A tasteful silver watch adorned his wrist and he leaned his elbow on the doorframe, pressing his forehead into hand. His earrings glittered in the artificial light flowing from Sephiroth's room as he grinned up at him, "No need to get dressed up on my account."

Sephiroth held out the book, trying to re-instigate his original plan of handing the book over and slamming the door. "If there's nothing else you can go now." He simply had to open his mouth....He was practically inviting the menace to stay!

Genesis took the book with a genuinely happy smile, caressing the cover lovingly, "Why, are you expecting a visit from someone else?"

"Of course not." Sephiroth shook his head, willing himself to shut the door as hard as he could and hopefully hit the red-headed beauty in the face with it, but he was unable to make his arm commit to the action.

"Then why do you want rid of me?" Genesis grinned and leaned back against the doorframe, his fingers still gliding over the cover of his precious tome.

"I believe you know why." Sephiroth frowned, green eyes narrowing in annoyance as he tried to keep his gaze only on Genesis' face. His resolve failed and he found his eyes drifting downward, taking in the exposed flesh at Genesis' throat and he immediately began imagining the feel and taste of it. He tried to drag his thoughts away from such futile and lust-driven imaginings, but his eyes continued to rove downward, new fantasies blooming in his mind all the while.

"I've done some digging today and I have some information that might benefit you, if you'd like to hear it." Genesis smirked, his eyes cryptic and unreadable as he moved a hand to toy with a dangling earring, the motion bringing Sephiroth's attention back to his face.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth huffed irritably, "Just what do you think I need to know?" His hand was still indecisive on door and he gripped it tightly, his muscles refusing to perform the actions he wanted them too. In his mind Genesis' smirked face was begging for the lovely imprint of a door, but his body was burning to imprint him in more erotic ways.

"That your new red-head is actually Rufus' _plaything_." Genesis sneered haughtily, "That will make things difficult for you."

"I am well aware of that fact." Sephiroth humphed, "How did you find out?"

"You know?" Genesis' eyes widened, "If you know then why are you pursuing him?"

"I'll answer your question once you answer mine. How did you find out." Whoever was blabbing about that Reno was basically nothing more than Rufus' sex toy would be quickly silenced. Sephiroth did have a promise to keep about Rude not finding out, even if he had only promised that he wouldn't be the one to tell he would make sure that the bald Turk would be kept in the dark. Hopefully the matter could be settled and the culprit silenced without too much bloodshed or Reno's notice. Sephiroth was unsure how the red-head would react to the idea of someone fighting his battles. Sephiroth knew Reno had already bribed everyone who saw firsthand, but it seemed money would not be enough to silence some of the more talkative witnesses.

Genesis shrugged, "I was looking for your little treasure and heard Palmer and Scarlet discussing the issue. Scarlet seems rather jealous of Rufus, she's been trying to add Reno to her list of wooed men for quite some time. So tell me, why do you continue to pursue when he's spoken for?"

Sephiroth committed the names to memory quickly before answering, "I'm not entirely sure. It's complicated."

"Yet you're willing to toss me to the side for him?" Genesis scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sephiroth angrily.

"I never had you to toss to the side in the first place. You made that almost painfully clear." Sephiroth frowned, meeting Genesis' heated gaze evenly, trying to ignore the lusty stirrings the angry blue eyes evoked. "I don't understand why you're so angry about this, you sleep around whether you're in a relationship or not."

"Sleeping around is different, I'm not trying to attach myself any other person." Genesis frowned.

"You mean you're not trying to attach yourself to anyone for more than one night, at least not to anything more than their hips." Sephiroth gave a derisive snort, his own expression turning sour.

"It's still different." Genesis' eyes narrowed, "At least my one night stands have no presidential strings attached. Tell me, what do you think Rufus will do once he finds out?"

"He already knows." Sephiroth snorted, moving to shut the door.

Genesis stopped the shutting of the door with his foot, forcing it back open, "You're not getting rid of me just yet." Genesis smirked, eyes narrowed in lust-filled malice as he pushed himself into the room and grabbed the front Sephiroth's shirt, pulling the taller man down to his level, "I want a taste before I go." He slid his tongue along Sephiroth's lower lip before crushing their mouths together.

Sephiroth felt his pulse quicken at the action and heat rushed to his groin as Genesis pressed their bodies together, shock rendering him unintelligible. Sephiroth reacted to the kiss as he felt Genesis tongue twine around his own, unable to pinpoint the precise moment when he had allowed the kiss to deepen, his thoughts focusing more on the aching heat building in his nether regions. He stiffened when he felt Genesis' tell-tale smirk against his lips, the same smirk that had left him wanting and confused more times than he wanted to count. He prepared himself for the inevitable separation that that smug grin against his mouth always brought and decided to get as much out of the moment as he could, wrapping an arm around Genesis as he felt cool hands run down his chest, the book lying forgotten on the floor. Genesis dug his fingers into Sephiroth's abdomen, kicking the door shut and shoving Sephiroth back towards the couch. Sephiroth toppled over the arm of the couch, pulling Genesis down with him, his hands running almost reverently over Genesis' chest, long fingers working diligently to undo black buttons. Genesis ran his hands down Sephiroth's chest, slipping cool fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers and wrapping the long digits around Sephiroth's hardened shaft. Sephiroth gasped and bucked at the suddenness of the motion, hands faltering as he tried to finish unwrapping his prize. Genesis stroked him swiftly, grinning as Sephiroth gripped his shoulders, eyes clouded with lust as an all too forceful pleasure rolled over him. Sephiroth tried to resume unfastening the buttons that kept a cloth barrier between his hands and Genesis' skin, but the hard pumping of Genesis' hand rendered him purely instinctual as a strangled stuttered moan passed his lips, "Ge-Gen!"

Genesis stilled his motions, an evil smile on his face as he withdrew his hand from Sephiroth's pants. He glanced at the watch that glittered maliciously on his wrist, the cruel smile still plastered to his lips, "Would you look at the time! I do believe I have other hips to _attach_ myself to." He slipped off of Sephiroth's couch and retrieved his book from the floor, "Maybe I'll attach myself to your precious little treasure, think he'd enjoy it as much as you would?" His smile widened and he shut the door, Sephiroth staring after him with a confused expression.

Sephiroth laid back and bit his hand with a groan, "Dammit!" He glared down at the painfully obvious erection blooming in his pants, his mental dialogue coming back with a haughty vengeance. _You can't think straight around him. All your brain power goes straight to your loins. _Sephiroth growled down at his pants, "Why the hell am I so fickle? Pick one of them dammit! I can't want both!" _ Too bad, you want them both. Don't fool yourself._ He sat up and buried his face in his hands, trying to rub the lust from his face. He stood up and stalked to his bedroom, desperate to catch some form of sleep as a previously unfelt weariness seeped into his body. He laid down uncomfortably, his almost insulting erection still throbbing madly. He knew there was no way he was getting to sleep if the problem in his pants wasn't taken care of first so he reluctantly stood up and walked towards his bathroom, hoping a cold shower would erase the mistakes of the evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: More Genesis evil-time! :) Sephiroth is arguing with himself again.......will he ever win? R&R, I need to know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

Reno woke up feeling thick headed and cranky. He frowned at the ceiling the moment his eyes opened and began talking to himself, "Fuckin Tseng makin' the doctors tie me up and drug me that fuckin' bastard I'm gonna kill him 'till he dies from it!" He continued to rant quietly as he tried to shift himself to a sitting position, the straightjacket making all movement ten times harder than it needed to be. He growled loudly and gave up on sitting up, instead simply rolling gracelessly over the railings of his hospital bed and landing on the floor, a strap attached to his straightjacket keeping his torso upright and connected to the bed. He looked at the thick cloth strap that was tied to the bed above him and continued to curse, "He fuckin' told 'em to tie me to the bed too? Good Gaia he shouldn't be this pissed over a few missin' fire extinguishers and angry nurses!" Reno continued to curse as he wrapped his teeth around the strap and began to gnaw viciously, sharp teeth slowly cutting through wet cloth. He groaned in frustration as the strap began to rub the joint of skin where his lips met raw. He continued to chew even as the white of the cloth turned red and the side of his mouth split open. He spat a mixture of blood, fabric, and saliva on the white linoleum floor of his hospital turned prison and continued to mumble out curses as he gnawed, plotting various ways his superior could die a slow and painful death.

It took him five minutes to chew through the thick fabric and another five for him to figure out how to stand up. He noticed with satisfaction that his leg was in better shape than when he had first arrived, despite all the kicking he had done when the doctors had tried to restrain him. He grinned as he realized that by fixing his leg the doctors had unknowingly given him a better chance of escaping. Once he was steadily on his feet he tore out of the room and down the hall, looking like a madman as blood flowed from his mouth and he continued to growl out curses and death threats to 'that mother fuckin asshole'. Nurses, patients, and doctors stepped out of his ways with yells and screams and those that didn't were bowled over as they attempted to stop the red-heads blind run. He burst through the double doors that led out of the hospital wing and spat more blood on the floor before running towards the elevators at the end of the hall. He kicked the up arrow of the elevator and grinned as the doors opened to grant him entry. The occupants of the elevator looked at him in alarm and sped out, all save one. Reno stood next to a red-head whose attractive features he dimly recognized, but couldn't place. He tried in vain to kick the button for the floor he wanted as the doors slid closed and the other person in the elevator laughed, "Which button do you want?"

"That one!" Reno pointed with his toe, noticing for the first time that the doctors taken his shoes.

His companion pushed the button and scrutinized him, his attractive countenance made even more appealing by poorly hidden mirth, "Any reason you're in a straight jacket?"

Reno smirked at him, "Because I couldn't chew through all of the straps."

The man laughed, blue eyes lit with laughter and triumph as he looked Reno over from head to toe. "I'm Genesis."

Reno grinned, he loved making new friends, especially when those friends were attractive. He liked it even more when those attractive friends didn't give a damn that he was bloody, barefoot, and bound. He knew the man from somewhere, but he didn't know where, "I'm Reno. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit busy hugging myself right now."

"Is that so?" Genesis grinned back, still scanning Reno from head to toe, "So where are you off to my little escape artist?"

"Off to find a hiding spot." Reno chuckled as the elevator came to a stop, the buttons he had accidentally hit while he was kicking the panel making their ascent slow. The good thing was that everyone who thought about getting on the elevator quickly decided against it when they saw Reno's wild and frightening appearance.

"Need any help? You can hide with me for awhile." Genesis offered kindly, his intentions poorly hidden with a kind smile. He had made plans to go out and rub his one night stands in Sephiroth's face, but the idea of being able to tell Sephiroth that his prospected lover had spent the night at his house, regardless of what happened, made him rapidly cancel all his plans.

Reno chewed his bloody lip and thought the offer over. He wished he could remember where he had seen this man or heard his name before, but he simply couldn't place him and he silently cursed whatever drugs the doctors had given him that were making his head so fuzzy. He had made plans to go hide in Sephiroth's apartment again, but he knew he would be caught fairly quickly. People rarely ever had the ability to sneak up on Sephiroth, and doing it twice was unheard of and not likely. He figured that if anything went wrong at Genesis' place then he could just escape again and go with his original plan, it sounded simple in his head even though he knew that he was at a major disadvantage being in a straightjacket. "Sure, why not?"

Genesis mentally triumphed at how effortlessly his plan was falling into place as the elevator dinged to a stop and the doors slid open, "This is my floor."

Reno stepped out of the elevator, "I'm guessing you're a Soldier then?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Genesis asked innocently as he led the way to his apartment, glad that he would have to pass Sephiroth's door to get there. He hoped that Sephiroth would be able to hear Reno's loud and distinct voice.

Reno shrugged, his straightjacket making the movement awkward, "This is the Soldier floor, everyone knows that."

Genesis grinned, "Well I guess you've found me out, I'm a Soldier first class."

Reno's eyes widened, "Really? Damn, you don't look it." A Soldier first class, he should know exactly where he had seen or heard of this man. Too bad he didn't care to think much about Soldiers. At least not _all_ Soldiers. He did think about a certain silver-haired Soldier quite a lot, but he doubted that he was the only one who thought about the walking wet dream that was Sephiroth.

Genesis frowned at him, stopping in front of Sephiroth's apartment in not entirely fake anger, "Don't underestimate me! I'm more capable than you could ever dream of!"

"Didn't say you couldn't do it, I just said you don't look the part. The first class Soldiers I know look...different." Reno wanted to say, 'they don't look like they're asking for a fuck', but he was fairly sure that wouldn't set well with Genesis. The man obviously took a great deal of pride in his appearance and who was Reno to tell him that he could spot the want from a mile away? He looked like he wanted it, acted like he wanted it, and smelled like he wanted it. A smell Reno was all too familiar with, but one that wasn't unwelcome. Truth be told, after his last sexual experience with Rufus Reno was dying to ravage or be ravaged. He inwardly grinned with delight knowing that this man would be more than willing to take care of that problem.

"Different, I'm betting that's not what you wanted to say." Genesis humphed, walking towards his apartment again.

Reno followed, "It's not a bad thing yo, sometimes its better for people underestimate ya." He watched the ass walking in front of him, wondering just where he had seen it before. He should know a first class Soldier!

"How so?" Genesis asked, not really caring about the answer as he smoothly pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened his apartment.

Reno shrugged, the movement almost comical inside his straightjacket, "Would you believe me if I said I could kill ya with my pinky, Soldier or not?"

Genesis laughed and opened the door to let Reno in, "I'm guessing you're a Turk then?"

"How can ya tell?" Reno sniggered, following Genesis into his very clean and tastefully decorated living room. At least Reno assumed the decorations were tasteful, personally he couldn't find much allure in the paintings that dotted the walls.

"Turks are all under the impression that they are better than Soldiers." Genesis sat himself on his sofa, patting the red leather cushion beside him to invite Reno to sit down.

Reno took the bait, sitting beside Genesis with his legs outstretched, "Under the impression? You don't think we have a reason to think that?"

"Of course you think you have a reason to think that." Genesis laughed condescendingly, "I'm sorry to intrude upon your fantasy realm, but Turks are no match for Soldiers."

Reno laughed, turning his bound body to face Genesis directly, "Oh really? You wanna test that theory?"

"Not while you're at such a disadvantage." Genesis chuckled, eyeing Reno's straightjacket with mirth.

Reno raised an eyebrow, asking innocently, "What disadvantage?"

"You're rather tied up." Genesis smirked, running a hand across Reno's tightly bound arm.

Reno shivered under his wrappings, "How does that put me at a disadvantage?"

"You can't exactly do anything to without your hands." Genesis simpered, pulling teasingly on the straps of Reno's straightjacket.

"Wanna bet?" Reno grinned lewdly, confused but willing to play Genesis' game. He wasn't sure how far he would let the man go, but he would participate if it got him out of the damned straightjacket, his arms were beginning to cramp and he had an itch on his leg that he couldn't scratch. In short he was very uncomfortable. He was also rather glad he was wearing pants as the hand on his shoulder made him more eager than he would have liked.

"I think a bet would be a grand idea." Genesis snickered, glad to have such a willing counterpart for his games, "What do you propose?"

Reno chewed his lower lip in thought, tasting blood, "A test of skill maybe?"

Genesis grinned lewdly, "What kind of skill?" He continued to run his fingers gently over the straps of Reno's straightjacket, unable to resist touching the man he had devious intentions for.

Reno returned the lewd grin, "What do ya have in mind?"

Genesis chuckled darkly and leaned close to Reno, "I had plans to go out tonight, maybe we could test the skills I had planned on exercising."

Reno resisted the urge to gulp down the nervous lump in his throat, determined to speak around it. He leaned in closer to Genesis, their faces only inches apart, "Sounds good to me."

Genesis grinned ran a finger down the side of Reno's face, "How about we wash all that blood off before we play?"

Reno licked at the blood coating the side of his mouth, "Might be a good idea."

Genesis stood up and walked to his kitchen to get something to clean Reno's face and Reno leaned into the back of the couch, rather confused. In truth, he had very little idea what he was doing in this strange mans apartment making sexual bets. He wished sincerely that he had stuck to his original plan, the plan he had been so prepared to enact. He sighed and shook his head, surveying the room in an attempt to learn more about his host. He looked without interest at the many 'artistic' paintings that speckled the walls, their beauty a foreign aspect to him. He scanned his eyes across the desk on the other side of the room, a leather-bound book catching his eye. He stood up quietly and walked to the desk, noticing with some concern the amount of time Genesis was taking in finding a washcloth. One look at the cover of the book and his jaw dropped as all the warning signals his brain had been trying to send him finally zapped into his limbs. A copy of Loveless sat before him, the same exact copy that Sephiroth had had with him in Icicle. Reno spun around and walked quickly towards the door, using his mouth to turn the knob and open the door as he heard Genesis turn on water in the kitchen. He bolted out the door, unable to close it behind him. He quickly jogged to Sephiroth's room, cursing his rotten luck, he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to some kind of fun with the red-head who was probably only just now figuring out that he had left. He heard a questioning, "Reno?" from the doorway he had just evacuated and decided to quell his urge to answer by putting his lips to better use. He used his mouth to turn the knob on the door to Sephiroth's apartment, which was mercifully unlocked, and pushed the door open forcefully, pushing it shut with his body weight. He sighed with relief when he wasn't greeted with a sword to the throat and orders to leave. He sat himself on Sephiroth's couch, not laying down for fear of not being able to get back up again, the straightjacket put him at more of a disadvantage than he wanted to admit. He stared down at his straightjacket and briefly contemplated chewing his way through the remaining straps that held him captive, but decided against it when a drop of blood dripped from his mouth onto the white fabric. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and waited for Sephiroth to find him and reprimand him, reprimands Reno hoped he could turn in his favor. If he couldn't and Sephiroth tried to send him back, he could always try and hide in Zack's apartment again, he remembered with a smile how much fun it was to torment the dark haired Soldier he barely knew. He snuggled himself into the couch comfortably and let his eyes fall closed with a sigh. He hoped Sephiroth didn't find him until morning, it had taken an unusually large amount of his energy to escape from two potential prisons, one more pleasant than the other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reno/Genesis interaction! Too bad Genesis' plan failed :)**

**I should have more time to work on this story now that I've finally ended 'Live Until Tomorrow' so review so I have more incentive!**

**R&R!!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


	19. Chapter 19

Sephiroth woke slowly, another disturbingly erotic and tantalizing dream slipping from the corners of his eyes as he opened them with a groan. He rolled onto his back, his bed feeling rather cold as his body was still unnaturally and uncomfortably heated from the dream he had had. He ran a hand over his face in a mixture of confusion and frustration, not entirely sure which of his favored red-heads had been the subject of his dream as he knew for a fact both of them had been in it at one time or another, their beautiful faces in varying states of pleasure, pain, and anger. He supposed the anger and pain were from Genesis, but the dream faded through his hands as he pressed fingers to his eyes to try and hold the images in place. It was almost like trying to keep water cupped in his hands and eventually only a few fragments of the dream were left to him. It wasn't very satisfying not knowing what his subconscious had been doing while he had left it unattended.

He sat up, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, and peeled his blankets from his sweaty body. He got out of bed and tried to straighten his hair at least a little bit before he donned a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt. After he had woken up to Reno in his apartment he was taking no chances with his appearance. Bed head was not an option when there was a wily and delectable Turk who might worm his way into his apartment. Sephiroth smirked when he remembered what Tseng had told him about Reno's hospital visit. _A straightjacket......he must look ludicrous. _Sephiroth mused his way to his living room with a smile, caught up in pleasant daydreams of the red-head trying to force his way into the apartment without his hands.

He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes before he facepalmed at the sight of his daydream made real. Of course, the reality wasn't anywhere near the standards of the daydream as Reno was still fully clothed and seemed to have blood crusting over the side of his face. Sephiroth stood in front of his sleeping red treasure and smiled at the sight. Red hair had fallen from its trademark ponytail and was now spread across shoulders clad in nearly pure white. The white of the straightjacket was tinted red with blood in places and Sephiroth could tell that the blood had probably been there for some time as it was crusting and flaking freely. Reno's head lolled against the back of the couch, blood-reddened lips half-parted to take slow even breaths as he slept peacefully, a small smile on his face as he lightly snored.

Sephiroth let his hands rest by his sides as he thought about the best possible way to take care of the situation at hand. One of his first thoughts was to call Tseng and inform him that the Turk was in his living room...on his couch..._again_. He quickly slapped that thought away, however, when he realized that Reno wouldn't be able to use his apartment as a hide-out anymore if Tseng knew he had come here more than once. He smiled at the idea of Reno creeping into his apartment more often and decided to keep this opportunistic door open for as long as possible.

He walked quietly to the kitchen, natural grace keeping his steps light and nearly soundless, and he grabbed a clean white washcloth from beside the sink, wetting it with cool water. He wrung the damp cloth out and brought it back to the living room, surveying his charge with a smile. He lightly brushed his fingers across Reno's chin before grasping it gently and beginning to wipe away the congealed blood. Reno mumbled in his sleep, his lips moving against Sephiroth's fingers and bringing a hard lump to Sephiroth's throat. He stopped the motion, wanting to keep the red-head asleep as long as possible for reasons he didn't quite understand. Reno leaned his chin into Sephiroth's hand and mumbled incoherently before falling silent once more. Sephiroth stayed still, not even daring to breathe until he was sure that Reno had fallen asleep again.

Soon enough Reno lay still and snored lightly once more, a tiny bead of drool falling from his lips. Sephiroth inwardly chuckled as he resumed brushing the blood from Reno's face, scrubbing lightly in the places where it was congeal most. _I wonder who he bit..._

His cloth covered fingers brushed against the raw flesh on the side of Reno's mouth and Reno jerked away, waking up with a drowsy whimper of pain. He blinked groggily, his sleep fogged eyes slowly taking in the shocked face of the silver-haired beauty before him. He opened his mouth to try to voice some sleep-fogged witticism his tired brain had managed to cook up and winced as the thick scabs that coated the side of his mouth split. He ran his tongue soothingly over the spot, eyes on Sephiroth the whole time, "Mornin'?"

Sephiroth frowned, "And here I thought you'd bitten someone."

Reno laughed, instantly regretting the motion as the side of his mouth protested angrily, "Nope, had ta chew through the straps ta get out."

Sephiroth examined the front of the straightjacket and held up the teeth-severed end of a thick fabric strip that hung pathetically from Reno's middle, "You chewed through this?"

"Yeah, why'd ya think I bit somebody?" Reno snickered, suppressing a tired yawn.

"Your face was covered in blood. I did not realize it was your own." Sephiroth smirked, watching a thin line of fresh blood trickle slowly down Reno's chin from the corner of his mouth. He absentmindedly ran his finger up the trail, catching the blood on the tip in a small droplet that quickly ran down the length of the pale digit.

"It's all mine." Reno wiggled his eyebrows and captured Sephiroth's finger between his lips as it neared his mouth. He smirked as Sephiroth's lips parted and the stoic General sharply, but quietly inhaled at the contact. Reno pulled the entire length of the finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, lapping up all the blood that Sephiroth had caught there. Sephiroth drew his hand back and Reno let his teeth slide across the finger, grazing it gently.

Sephiroth nearly came in his pants at the sight of the red-head sucking on his finger, his wicked tongue wrapping around the slim digit. He pulled back quickly, his heart beating against his chest as Reno's teeth gently grazed his flesh. He cleared his throat and swept the wet cloth across Reno's chin, catching the blood that still flowed from Reno's mouth before it hit his already blood-dampened straightjacket.

"Didn't know you were one for b and b Seph." Reno grinned lewdly, ignoring the twinge of pain the action brought him.

"B and b?" Sephiroth questioned, trying to keep his voice level.

"Blood and bondage." Reno purred, the words sounding like pure lust as they fell from his lips.

Sephiroth fought the urge to laugh and groan as the hilarity and eroticness of Reno's statement struck him. He had never really understood why people liked to be tied up, but he definitely appreciated the situation now. He was fairly sure that if Reno had his hands at his disposal he would have no chance to win this game. "It's too early for that sort of activity Reno."

Reno snorted, reciting with a smile, "Ya know what they say, the best way to start your day is with a romp in the hay."

Sephiroth felt almost obliged to blush at the statement, but kept the color from flooding his cheeks, instead leaving it to crawl up the back of his neck, "Who says that?"

Reno leaned forward with a smirk, his blue eyes locked on Sephiroth's green ones, "_I_ says that."

Sephiroth smirked, enjoying Reno's game of seduction far more than he did Genesis'. He set his hands on Reno's legs, leaning forward slightly so that their faces hovered only inches from each other, "Oh you do, do you?"

Reno purred happily, "Oh yes I do." He pressed forward and caught Sephiroth's lips in his own.

Sephiroth reacted before he could register what was happening, his hands squeezing on Reno's thighs as he hungrily accepted the kiss, Reno humming happily against his lips. Sephiroth pressed his tongue against soft abused lips, begging for entrance.

Reno happily complied, letting Sephiroth explore his mouth as he desperately strained against the bonds holding his arms down. He wanted to touch, to run his fingers through silvery hair and over the well toned chest in front of him. He tangled his tongue with Sephiroth's and leaned his body closer to the tall man.

Sephiroth pressed Reno back against the couch, looming over the smaller red-head as he devoured his lips. He ran his hands up the straightjacket and felt Reno squirm, straining to get free. He pulled away from the hungry lips below him with a husky chuckle, fingering the straps that bound Reno tightly, "Would you like this off?"

Reno squirmed blindly as Sephiroth knelt between his thighs. He whimpered when the lips and tongue that he was earnestly tasting and exploring withdrew and he only barely registered the question asked him. He arched into the hands trailing over his bound arms and moaned, "Please Seph get it off!"

Sephiroth groaned and clamped his mouth over Reno's again, hurriedly fumbling over the straps as he worked to undo the tight knots that Reno's strained against. Reno wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling his body close and evoking a moan from both of them. Sephiroth worked faster to undo the tricky knots restraining Reno's arms as he licked and nipped down his neck, inhibition thrown to the wind by Reno's lovely mewls of need and want.

A knock at the door startled them both and Sephiroth growled, gently pushing himself off of Reno after a few more well-placed nibbles on the succulent neck under his lips. Reno pouted at him as he walked to the door and Sephiroth was sorely tempted to ignore the unwelcome visitor and return to ravaging the red-head. A trickle of blood running down Reno's chin reminded him to wipe his own mouth to make sure there was no sign of the interaction that had taken place between them. When he didn't know who was behind his door he always felt it was best to appear calm and unruffled, an appearance he knew he would not be able to pull off fully at the moment. He opened the door with a scowl, inwardly roaring with frustration when he came face to face with Tseng, "Can I help you?"

"I am here to collect my escaped employee." Tseng's face remained stoic but inwardly he pitied the fact that he had to interrupt whatever _discussion_ Sephiroth was having with Reno, but he had his orders. He could practically smell the sexually charged heat pouring from the room and shifted uncomfortably and unnoticeably. He was angry, livid actually. He felt like a servant being sent to fetch a naughty child so his father could beat him. He knew Rufus would do worse than just beat Reno though, that is, if Reno was lucky. If the face the President had made while scanning the surveillance tapes from the night before and this morning said nothing about his mood, the angrily yelled demands to bring Reno to his office had.

Reno sat up on the couch, trying to stand without falling on his face, "Can ya come back in like, two hours yo?"

Tseng scowled, slightly ashamed of the red-head for acting so lewd. He had seen and heard Reno do worse, but knowing that the Turk was helping Rufus dig his grave with every crude word he said made him testy, "I'm afraid not Reno. I need you now, not in two hours."

Reno sniggered and finally managed to lift himself off the couch with a lewd grin, "Well Tseng if ya need me ya should've said so yesterday, I would've been happy ta oblige your wishes."

Tseng fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead frowning at his willful employee, hoping that the pointed look he sent his way would relay some small message of what was going on. Reno was one of the best facial cue readers he knew, he was able to hold complete conversations with Rude just by reading the bald mans expression. This morning however, Reno seemed to be slow on the uptake. "Lets go Reno." He bowed to Sephiroth politely, a little afraid to bare the back of his neck to the obviously angry Soldier. He also harbored a strange and confusing hope that the General would just lop his head off right there and go back to screwing Reno into the sofa. It wouldn't help matters any, but at least Tseng wouldn't have to deal with a horny over-controlling angry maniac boss anymore.

Reno sighed dramatically and walked out of the apartment, throwing Sephiroth a saucy wink as he left, "See ya later Seph."

Sephiroth nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he spotted another red-headed atrocity leaning casually against the wall diagonal from his room, a smug grin on his face. Reno and Tseng left, Reno seemingly oblivious to the unknown rival who was currently stalking towards Sephiroth with unashamed glee. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in undisguised anger, "I'm guessing you called Tseng?"

"Of course not! Rufus has cameras all over this building _Seph,_ I wouldn't be surprised if we got in trouble too." Genesis sneered, the grin on his face growing wider by the second.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean _we_."

Genesis' grin only spread, stretching from ear to ear, "I mean Rufus _obviously_ doesn't like his little plaything being touched. You and I are going to be in serious trouble if he knows what's going on."

"Why do you include yourself in this? You haven't done anything." Sephiroth was confused, Genesis hadn't gotten to Reno already, had he?

Genesis cocked his head to one side, enjoying the chaos his mind game seemed to be inspiring, "Nothing that you know of yet. Fortunately for you I left my apartment unlocked when he came over last night."

Sephiroth visibly paled, his hands clenching at his sides, "What do you mean he went over last night? He was in my apartment."

"I ran into him on the elevator, well, actually _he_ ran into _me_ on the elevator." Genesis shrugged happily, watching confusion and anger seep into Sephiroth's countenance, "Invited him over so he could hide and then left him to his own devices for a few minutes. You can tell quite a lot about someone by how they act when they're left alone in the house of a complete stranger. Reno waited a few minutes and then bolted."

Sephiroth relaxed noticeably, "So nothing happened?"

"Not yet." Genesis grinned lewdly, "But he'll be back, I know it. I also know exactly how to treat him now. He doesn't seem to like having time to think things over. Don't worry, I won't let him have even a moment to think about it next time."

"What makes you so sure there's going to be a next time?" Sephiroth frowned angrily, doubting Genesis' ability to draw Reno back into his apartment. After what had just transpired on his couch he was fairly sure the threat posed by Genesis was successfully neutralized.

Genesis chuckled and dug through his pockets, "Because I swiped his keys." He jingled the set of multi-colored keys in Sephiroth's face before tucking them back in his pocket with a smile, "The game is set _Seph_, I wonder how well he'll play?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: OMG Genesis stole his keys! Reno is in trouble with so many people! Tseng isn't happy with him. Genesis is ready to jump on him and either castrate him or rape him, not sure which, it's hard to tell. Sephiroth is ready to jump on him and almost **_**did**_** and Rufus saw the whole thing! Oh dear oh dear! What shall our red-head do? What shall become of him once he reaches Rufus' office!? R&R!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Reno that was stupid to do! You do realize the bastard has cameras all over this building don't you?" Tseng had started a vehement stream of quiet hisses once he was sure they were out of Sephiroth's impressive earshot.

Reno sighed, "You're calling me stupid? You're the one calling him a stupid bastard right in front of all those cameras you mentioned!"

Tseng rolled his eyes, his mask of aloof professionalism completely discarded. "He can watch but he can't hear. Its a loophole in the privacy invasion policy. He can have cameras, they just can't have microphones. He can't hear a damn word I say, so if I decide to call him a stupid horny fucktart he won't know."

Reno raised an eyebrow at Tseng, worried by the display of anger he was playing audience to. "I've never heard you swear like that before Tseng. You even used one of my favorite swears! What the hell is going on?"

Tseng ran a hand over his face as they waited for the elevator doors to slide open and take them to Rufus' office. "He saw _everything _Reno. Absofuckinglutely everything! He is _pissed_! Good Gaia I remember when I did this to try and make him stop, it only makes him worse Reno!"

"What the hell is he so pissed about?" Reno growled, feeling ignorant and hating it.

Tseng pressed his fingers to his eyes and took a deep breath. Reno could practically hear him counting to ten in his head. Finally he spoke, fingers still pressed to his eyes as if he were trying to gouge them out, "Reno, he considers you his property. Don't you remember what he told you just two days ago?"

"You weren't there! How the hell do you know anything he said to me?" Reno snarled viciously, hoping that Tseng knew just how lucky he was the his arms were tied down as he itched to punch his nosy boss.

Tseng sighed and jabbed the button that would bring their elevator to an early halt, the doors still tightly closed as they screeched to a smooth stop in the shaft. "He told me to remind you. I don't have a damn clue what he actually said, but he summarized very well what the hell he told you. Think about this Reno! It's not just your neck you're putting on the line when you run around on him! You put Sephiroth's and Genesis' heads on the chopping block as well. If you'd just-"

Reno cut him off irritably, "Genesis? What the hell Tseng? I booked it outta that fuckers place! I don't know what the hell's going on between him and Seph, but I'm not getting mixed up in it."

"Rufus doesn't see it that way." Tseng ran a hand through his hair and continued as if Reno had never interrupted, "If you would just think about the consequences of your actions _before_ you acted whatever Rufus is going to do to you today wouldn't happen! Think Reno! He's not above getting rid of Sephiroth! He might not fire him, he's too valuable to make an enemy out of, but he'd have no problems with transferring him to Junon or Gongaga or anywhere else. You know he would. He sees you as property Reno, you may not like it but you're going to have to deal with it. If you're going to run around on him at least run around with someone you don't give a damn about! Don't make the same goddamned mistake I did!"

"What mistake did you make?" Reno raised an eyebrow, Tseng's words slowly sinking into his head.

Tseng gave a sad sigh and stared at the floor, "When he did this to me, I got involved with another Turk to try and get him off my case. Rufus saw her as a threat and had Veld send her on a suicide mission. I didn't figure out it was him who made the call until a few years later. I hated Veld for it. He's good at this Reno." He glanced at his watch and growled, quickly jabbing the button that would start the elevator back up. "Remember when I told you I learned to live with disappointment?"

"Yeah." Reno nodded, his eyes now focused on Tseng's shoes, afraid to look up at his superior. He didn't want to see the pain that was evident in his voice. Everything he said made a frightening amount of sense. Tseng's seemingly misdirected anger at Rufus, the cold mask he wore every day, the way he tried to keep Reno or Rude from working with Rufus too much and always tried to take presidential protection jobs for himself. Reno wondered why he never noticed the pattern earlier, Tseng had been protecting him from Rufus' appetite for years.

"It wasn't always physical disappointment I had to deal with." Tseng looked at Reno pointedly before steeling his face back into the cold officious mask he constantly wore. "I hope to Gaia that he's better to you than he was to me. Take my advice, don't get emotionally involved with anyone until this is over, especially Rufus or Sephiroth. I suggest next time you run from the hospital hide with me or Rufus. Hiding with anyone else could spell suicide."

Reno nodded solemnly, his eyes still facing the floor. The elevator doors slid open and Tseng dragged him out the elevator brusquely, distaste for what he had to do showing in his body language if not in his face or voice. Reno had learned to read Tseng's body language like a professional and there was almost never a time where he couldn't tell what was going through Tseng's mind by simply watching how he walked. He shivered at the disgust rolling off of his superior as Tseng angrily, but somehow kindly, notified Rufus' secretary that Reno was there and ready for the appointment that had been set up.

The secretary nodded and announced them to Rufus via intercom, "Reno's here sir."

Rufus' voice sounded tinny in the speaker when he responded, "Send him in."

Tseng dragged Reno into Rufus' office, setting him in a chair across from the outwardly calm President. Tseng gave Reno's shoulder a barely noticeable yet reassuring squeeze as his gaze met Rufus'. Reno could feel the tension boiling between the two men as they obviously disagreed on Rufus' solution for the situation at hand. Tseng's anger did not show in his voice, he sounded as respectful and blatantly obedient as always, "Anything else sir?"

"No Tseng, thank you." Rufus' anger was easier to sense. It was practically dripping from every syllable he spoke and seemed to ooze from his skin in thick waves that make Reno quiver in anticipation and worry of what was to come.

Tseng bowed and angrily walked out of the room, the door shutting with an ominously gentle click. Reno forced his eyes away from the floor and met Rufus' angry and calculating gaze. He stiffened in his chair, not wanting to look or feel weak in front of his superior. His confidence shattered when Rufus began to speak, "Reno."

Reno cleared his throat nervously, "What the hell do ya want?"

Rufus smiled, the gesture showing anger more than any words could have, "I believe you know exactly what I want Reno."

Reno straightened in his chair, the move lacking the confidence it portrayed, "If you're lookin' for an apology or somethin' you're not gonna get one. I ain't playin' this game."

Rufus chuckled darkly, "What game Reno? I was not aware that there was a game. I am very aware, however, of just what transpired between you and two Soldiers last night and this morning."

Reno snorted derisively, inwardly cowering at the look Rufus sent him, "Oh really? Just what do you think happened?"

"I saw everything Reno, there is no _I think_. There is only _I know_." Rufus growled, his voice husky and malicious.

Reno gulped, his eyes still meeting Rufus' angry gaze. "Then what the hell do ya want huh? I can't exactly go back in time and unhappen everythin'."

Rufus breathed heavily through his nostrils and his knuckles turned white as he folded them angrily on his desk, "What I want is to teach you exactly what happens when you decide to be a whore. Don't you remember what I said last time we had a discussion like this? I told you I would punish you, I intend to do just that."

Reno cleared his throat, anxiety lending an impatient tone to his voice, "Get it the fuck over with yo, I'm not into this whole waitin' game!"

Rufus stood up and Reno quailed in his chair, "This is not a game in any sense of the word." Rufus ran a hand over his face wearily, "What part of my warning didn't get through your head Reno?"

"All of it. I was a bit busy being unsatisfied and broken." Reno snarled, anger battling with fear in his mind and countenance.

Rufus snorted, the unexpected reaction making Reno jump in his seat, "That is why you are acting out like this? You're angry about leaving unsatisfied? I thought that might make you eager for more, not make you eager to warm another bed. I didn't realize you were such a slut." Rufus smiled darkly and pressed the intercom button on his desk, "Clear my schedule for the day and keep everyone the hell out of my office." He released the button and moved to lock the door.

Reno turned in his seat, surprise at the sudden turn on events showing clearly on his face. "What the hell was that about?"

Rufus grinned and pulled Reno into a standing position, "You're angry about not coming so now you're going to come whether you like it or not."

Reno shivered as Rufus' hands ran over his bound arms, "So sex is my punishment?"

Rufus chuckled darkly and guided Reno to a room on the side of his office, the room Reno knew he slept in when he had to stay in the building overnight. "You don't yet realize how much of a punishment I can make it."

Reno gulped audibly as Rufus steered him onto the bed and pressed his confused body into the mattress, fear and lust starting to tantalize his senses. Reno looked around the dark room quickly, his highly trained eyes picking out several sexual implements lying on a small table near the headboard of the wide four-poster bed. He shivered as Rufus started to undress his front of him and his body quickly responded, growing hard as more smooth skin was exposed to his hungry eyes. He now regretted leaving Sephiroth's apartment horny, cursing Tseng for letting him go to Rufus so vulnerable, was no one going to untie him? He figured he might as well ask, "Can you untie me?"

Rufus started to pull off Reno's pants with a wicked grin, "I think I like you better this way, I was planning on playing with bondage anyways."

Reno shivered as cold air hit his erection and his pants were thrown casually to the side of the room, "Didn't know you liked bondage."

Rufus loomed overtop of him, pressing his erection into Reno's with a small moan. He nipped at Reno's neck lovingly, "You have no idea what I like Reno."

Reno arched into the warm body above him, his body aching for the release denied him during their last encounter. "Teach me then."

Rufus smiled against his neck and ran his fingers down Reno's thighs. He cupped Reno's ass in one hand while the other searched almost blindly on the table near the bed. His searching fingers finally grasped onto a bottle of lubricant and he pressed his lips to Reno's slightly bloody ones as he flipped open the top. Reno reacted to the kiss passionately, his body betraying the eagerness his voice had tried to hide. Rufus gave a smug smile as he imagined his taste clearing Sephiroth's from Reno's tasty lips. He smeared a few drops of lubricant onto his fingers and snaked them down to Reno's entrance, toying with the tight muscle as Reno whimpered into his mouth. Rufus pressed his fingers past the tight ring of muscle and dug them in deep, curling them once they were fully immersed in Reno's body. Reno cried out in pleasure and Rufus repeated the motion as he nipped and licked his way down the pale body under him. Rufus continued until he felt Reno start to shudder uncontrollably beneath him, his own fuse-like tolerance of the foreplay burning short. He draped Reno's legs over his shoulders and buried himself inside his temporary sex slave without warning.

Reno's eyes blurred in and out of focus as Rufus began to pound inside him, his movements brushing his prostate with every thrust. He writhed and moaned without restraint, his body begging for release as sweet and tormenting pleasure built in his abdomen. He panted Rufus' name pleadingly as he felt his climax nearing, hoping that the man would stay true to his word and let him come. Rufus gave a last hard thrust and Reno nearly blacked out as white hot pleasure spilled trough his body, replacing the semen spilled out of it.

Rufus withdrew with a happy moan, grinning as he watched his seed pour out of Reno's opening, "Satisfied?" Reno nodded, his mouth unable to form words as he panted. Rufus chuckled and moved off of the bed, pouring two glasses of an amber liquor he didn't remember buying. He took a smaller bottle of liquid from the nightstand beside his bed and poured a few drops in each glass before he quickly downed one of them. He shivered as the alcohol burned his throat and brought tears to his eyes. He pulled Reno into a sitting position as the red-head reveled in an orgasm afterglow. He pressed the glass to Reno's lips and the red-head drank greedily, obviously not caring what was in the glass. Rufus chuckled as Reno downed the last drop, the effects of his addition to the liquor already buzzing through his system.

Reno blinked away tears as the liquor burned down his throat. He smiled at Rufus and then gasped as sourceless pleasure started to course through his veins, "What did you put in that?"

"An aphrodisiac." Rufus grinned, placing himself between Reno's legs once more.

Reno gasped as every nerve in his body began to tingle pleasurably, "An aphrodisiac? Why?"

"You wanted to come, you're going to come more today than you ever thought possible." Rufus moaned and buried himself in Reno's body once more.

Reno gasped as his overly sensitive body greedily accepted Rufus' ministrations. He internally rebelled against the treatment, outraged that Rufus had drugged him into submission. He cried out as Rufus thrusts began to hit his prostate hard, his eager body responding as if he had not come only minutes ago. Reno panted and writhed as another climax blurred the edges of his vision, a mixture of curses and encouragement pouring out of his lips in a steady stream. He came without stopping his angry swearing, Rufus groaning and chuckling against his shoulder as they both recovered as best they could from the almost painfully accentuated orgasm. "Yousonofabitchyoudruggedme!" Reno rambled and cursed almost incoherently.

Rufus bit his bound shoulder and pulled out of him, "You like it and you know it."

Reno pushed himself with his legs towards the top of the bed, still muttering curses. His head lolled forward in pleasure as the aphrodisiac flowed unrestrained and unabated through his body. He groaned and looked at Rufus with hatful pleading eyes, "Make it stop."

Rufus groaned and pulled him close, burying himself in Reno's tight heat once more, "Gladly."

It seemed like hours later that the aphrodisiac finally wore off and Reno was able to stop begging for release. He had separated his mind from the pleasure long ago and he felt like throwing up as Rufus continued to pound into him, his stomach churning as it repeatedly clenched to grant him release. Rufus had taken another dose of the dread poison that had swept Reno from his ability to reason and was still coming hard into Reno's body. He tried to press another glass of the burning liquor past Reno's lips, but Reno spat it out, earning him a hard slap in the face. His body ached in more places than he ever thought it could, the numerous bites Rufus had placed on him were beginning to bruise and he fought to keep the contents of his stomach in their place as sex-induced vertigo nauseated him. Rufus still hadn't untied him and his cramped arms ached painfully under his bondage. His trembling body clenched pathetically around Rufus' cock as the blonde continued to thrust into him erratically, intent on getting release even if Reno was no longer willing to provide it. They were coated in sweat, cum, and spilled liquor, all of the liquids providing sufficient lubricant for Rufus to continue enjoying Reno's tight heat without damaging him. Reno shuddered as he felt Rufus shoot seed into his body again, his overflowing canal leaking the white liquid onto already drenched sheets. Rufus rolled off of him and lay panting on the mattress as Reno trembled weakly, unable to move due to sheer exhaustion. Rufus began to fumble with the straps on Reno's arms and Reno shied away, "No more!" He murmured weakly.

Rufus shook his head and gave up untying the straps as his tired fingers made the knots worse, "No more."

Reno sighed with relief as Rufus' hands left his body, "Never again. Don't you ever drug me again."

Rufus reached onto his nightstand, searching blindly as his warm and sated body weakly complied to his wishes, "I'll do whatever I want to you Reno." He wrapped his fingers around the sharp knife he was looking for and started to cut through the thick straps holding Reno's arms down.

Reno almost cried when Rufus peeled the filthy straightjacket off his tired body. He stretched his arms weakly, "Thank Gaia! I can still move them!"

Rufus chuckled and pulled Reno's trembling frame against his own, "Just go to sleep Reno."

Reno shut his eyes immediately, seeking some small amount of comfort from the sweat slicked body of his sadist boss as he drifted to sleep, escape plans already forming in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: How many of you hate me now? ;)**

**Another chapter where Rufus practically rapes Reno! At least Reno got to come this time, although he might have preferred Rufus' earlier treatment to the hours of forced sex. **

**R&R!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Reno woke with a groan, his entire body dully throbbing in pain. He stretched wearily, wincing as he felt dried cum crack on his legs. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, afraid to look beside him. He felt an arm tighten around his shoulders and stiffened, afraid that he had woke Rufus. He waited until he heard Rufus' deep breathing return to normal and then extricated himself from the warm arm that was wrapped around him. He rolled off the bed and lay on the floor, his tired aching body unwilling to exert itself to bring the escape plans he had dreamed up to fruition. He sat up, his overworked muscles trembling as he fought to keep his body upright. He quickly located his clothes, wrapping the straightjacket around his torso but not fastening any of the ties. He gave Rufus a quick glance, his face growing stony as he took in Rufus' content and sated expression as his captor breathed gently.

Reno narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room, his over-used body only staying upright by extreme will-power. He halfway across the office before his shaking legs buckled beneath him and threw him to the floor. He cursed loudly and tried to get back up, only to fall back down in a weary heap. He heard movement from the room behind him and doubled his efforts to stand, not wanting to face Rufus after the events of the night before.

Reno heard a heavy sigh from behind him as he fell to the floor again. He threw Rufus a heated glare as he lay in a tangled pile of limbs on the floor, his tired body refusing to process the urgent signals that his brain was sending it.

Rufus just sighed again, "Are you going to lay there all day or would you like some help?"

Reno struggled to stand on his own again, almost crying with frustration as his legs refused to support his weight. "I don't need your help! You've done enough!"

Rufus winced visibly and dragged Reno to his feet, forcing Reno to use him for support, "Don't be that way Reno, you can hardly stand."

"And whose fault is that huh?" Reno snarled, trying to push himself away from Rufus.

Rufus held him steady, his own body seemingly unaffected by the rigorous activities of the night before. He ran a hand over Reno's cheek, "I got carried away alright? You're delectable enough I couldn't help myself."

"You should've thought this shit through ya bastard." He ruefully wrapped his fingers in the shirt Rufus had thrown on to partially conceal his nakedness as his legs threatened to crumble beneath him once more.

Rufus sighed and grabbed Reno's chin in one hand, "It's not exactly appropriate for you to be calling me the bastard, now is it?"

Reno snorted and met Rufus' amused gaze with a fierce one of his own, "You ain't got a dad anymore either so I can call ya a bastard all I want."

Rufus laughed and ran a finger gently over one of Reno's tattoos, "I count you lucky Reno, my father was an asshole and a half. I can honestly say I don't regret his passing."

Reno winced as Rufus' finger trailed down to his bruised lips, "Some son you are."

Rufus shrugged and half-dragged Reno back into the bedroom. He set him on the bed and forced his aching body to lay down, "Maybe next time you'll have enough strength to make it to the door."

Reno frowned as Rufus lay down beside him, "You don't hate the bastard that did him in?"

Rufus shrugged, wrapping an arm around Reno and pulling him close, "Of course not. Father was stupid, put his neck on the line in a show of false bravado and got himself shot. Why should I be sad? It's not like he ever did anything for me."

Reno let himself be held, his burning and trembling muscles craving the rest Rufus offered, "He certainly didn't teach you any manners."

Rufus chuckled and licked the shell of Reno's ear before nuzzling his face in vibrant red hair, "You liked it and you know it." He ran a hand down Reno's stitched chest and brushed off some of the dried juices that stained his stomach, "Not all of this cum is mine you know."

Reno humphed and made himself as comfortable as he could with Rufus' hands all over him, "I'm gonna make it farther than the door next time."

Rufus placed a hand on Reno's hip and pulled his weak prize closer, "I would be surprised if you didn't run away. I don't think you'd be nearly as much fun if you weren't always running."

When Reno woke up the second time his limbs were more tangled with Rufus' than he would have liked. He carefully extracted himself from the warm body next to him and rolled out of the bed. He stood up gingerly, resting his weight carefully on his tired aching legs. He noticed with grim satisfaction that none of the stitches that crisscrossed his arm, leg, and chest had managed to rip open during the rigorous activities of the night before.

Reno walked out of the room and jumped when he heard a sleepy voice behind him, "Where're you going?"

Reno turned and reluctantly walked back to where Rufus was sitting up in bed, "I'm going back to my apartment."

Rufus grabbed his hand and pulled him down to eye level. He gave him a tender, lingering kiss and then let go reluctantly, rolling over in the bed. "See that you get there in one piece."

Reno turned and left, slightly startled by Rufus letting him go so easily. He glanced at the ornate clock on the wall of Rufus' office and groaned. He only had a few hours before he had to report to Tseng for work. He unlocked the office door and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Reno gave a sigh of relief as he finally made it to his apartment, his hand fishing through his pocket for his keys as he leaned wearily against the door. He paused, shock written on his face as all his fingers found was pocket lint. He quickly turned out his pockets, starting to hyperventilate as he realized he no longer had his keys. He breathed deep and tried to remember where he had last seen them, but couldn't think of any time where he could have lost them. _I didn't leave them in Seph's place, I would've noticed if they were laying on Rufus' floor, the hospital nurses _never_ check my pockets 'cause they're too scared after the last time they did. Where the hell else could they be?_ Reno stiffened and ran a hand over his face as realization dawned on him. _That bastard Genesis had his hands all over me, what if he snuck them out of my pocket while I wasn't paying attention? I was pretty damn drugged up, maybe I didn't notice?_ Reno sighed and started the long uncomfortable trek back to Genesis' room. _Can this night get any worse?_

Reno paused as he reached up to knock on Genesis' door, his determination to accuse the near stranger of stealing his keys wavering. He steeled himself for a yelling match and pounded on the door, what did he care that it was almost three in the morning?

Genesis grumbled and peered through the peep hole of his door, almost laughing with delight as he spied a shock of red-hair. He quickly adjusted his hair and straightened his clothes before opening the door with an exaggerated yawn, "Do you know what time it is Reno?" He liked the way the name tasted on his tongue, it was so deliciously wrong of him to covet the tired beauty in front of him.

Reno frowned, "Did I leave my keys here?" _Probably best not to outright accuse the guy of stealing. _Reno really didn't want to see Genesis' bad side. He had heard stories of the Soldiers infamous mood swings and didn't want a first-hand taste of how bad they really were.

"Keys?" Genesis frowned theatrically. Then fake realization dawned on his face and he smiled, "Oh! I found a set of keys yesterday. Wanna come in while I go find where I put them?"

Reno stepped inside the apartment with a relieved sigh. "Thanks. Sorry to wake you up, but I need to get back into my apartment."

"What are you doing out so late? I notice you've managed to get that straightjacket undone." Genesis chuckled as he pretended to search for Reno's keys. He knew exactly where they were, but he wanted to figure out more about his exhausted looking visitor. That, and the more time Reno spent with Genesis, the less time he spent with Sephiroth, something that delighted the red-clad man to no end.

Reno blushed in spite of himself, "Yeah, sorry for running out on you the other day."

Genesis shrugged as he continued to 'look' for Reno's keys, acting like the apology actually meant something to him, "No problem. I figured you would at least let me help you get that thing undone before you bolted though."

Reno chuckled and leaned against the wall with a yawn, "I know, I don't make any sense sometimes."

Genesis smiled and 'found' Reno's keys. "Here we are!" He dangled the keys in front of Reno's face with a teasing smile.

Reno grinned and took his keys back, glad that he seemed to have misjudged the man. "Thanks yo."

"Anytime." Genesis smiled kindly, curiosity forcing the friendliness from his voice, "So what are you doing out so late? I figured you'd be back for your keys during, you know, _daylight_ hours."

Reno shifted uncomfortably and answered vaguely, "I was, ya know, around." He didn't want to tell the attractive acquaintance anything about his personal life. Near strangers didn't need to know about his fucked up relationship with his boss.

Genesis frowned, he had been hoping for some small about of dirt he could hang over Sephiroth's head. He guessed his weary guest wasn't able to trust him yet, "Around eh?"

Reno cleared his throat, "Its nothin' to be worried about alright? I'll see ya around."

"Too bad I don't know where around is." Genesis sniggered and opened the door to let Reno out.

Reno chuckled nervously, "Yeah, thanks for keepin' my keys for me." Reno swung them on his finger and walked away with a smile.

Genesis nodded with a deceivingly kind smile, "Anytime." He watched Reno walk away with a smirk and decided that he _really_ wanted to know what the red-head had been doing to make him limp so much. He would have to ask Sephiroth about it later. He doubted Sephiroth knew, but he wanted to rub in his face that his prize had come to see him instead of his darling _Sephy._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Whatcha think? Rufus seems to have just as many mood swings as Genesis does! **

**Well DamonWesker, did I appropriately cover the previously unmentioned death of Shinra Sr? ^^ I hope so, I can understand where that got a little confusing.**

**R&R!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I know these are usually for the end but I feel I have to put a snippet up here. Mostly because I need to pout a bit. **

**Soyna, is my plot-line really that predictable? I mean really, you spot on guessed what I was going to do next! I'm beginning to think you're a mind reader.... Oh well, even if this story **_**is**_** that predictable I'm going to continue as planned since no one else has guessed my devious intentions. **

**If you haven't noticed, I've been updating a lot lately. I plan on having a chapter a day this week, or at least one every other day. Hopefully this isn't too fast for you guys, but I've got more free-time than I know what to do with this week.**

**On to the story now ^^

* * *

**

As weak dawn sunshine peeked through his curtains Genesis gave a comfortable yawn, his refreshed body pushing deeper into his bed. He gently stretched, the plushness of the red and black fabric around him only adding to the luxury of his morning. He reveled in the sweet coolness of the sheets beside him as he thought of who would be warming them soon. _Not as pleasant as who would've warmed them before you screwed everything up, now is it?_ Genesis rolled his eyes and petulantly ignored the obnoxious voice floating at the back of his head. He knew that fighting with himself was futile, if he was always right then how was he supposed to win an argument with himself?

Genesis sat up and slid out of bed, his toes curling in the thick red carpet that lovingly covered his floor. He had spent a lot of money and time to design his room to fit his rather rich and eccentric tastes, but he was more than happy with the results. He dressed with all the careful consideration a cheetah might give the spots he donned and didn't bother to look in the mirror before walking out of the room. He knew he looked good and he didn't need the obnoxious opinion of a lifeless piece of glass to tell him that. He had broken enough of the damned mirrors that it was obvious whose opinion really mattered. He was master of his domain and if any inanimate objects tried to usurp the carefully constructed control he had over his surroundings it was at their own peril.

Genesis grinned and gathered his red leather-bound copy of Loveless from his desk, inhaling sharply as the alluring scent of crisp pages brightened his already good morning. He set the book on the table and quickly made himself a cup of tea, internally rejoicing as the world seemed to spin his way. He flipped through the well creased pages of his precious tome and half-read, half-remembered the words printed within. In his mind this was the perfect way to spend his morning, relaxing and indulging before what promised to be a disappointing and needlessly taxing day.

A door shut across the hall and his stomach gave an unauthorized flip-flop as he heard heavy foot-steps march towards his apartment. He smiled when he heard the all too predictable knock and he sighed, ruefully closing his precious Loveless with a silent promise to finish re-reading it after what promised to be an interesting conversation.

Genesis confidently crossed the room to his door, carefully straightening his hair and clothes as he did so. He peered curiously out the peep hole and grinned happily as he spotted the silver blur on the other side. He unlocked and opened the door slowly, hoping to accentuate his feigned indifference. He smiled at the seemingly stoic man in front of him, knowing that under his calm exterior Sephiroth was seething, "Well well, seems everyone is coming to visit me these days."

Sephiroth stiffened, not wanting to be drawn in by Genesis' games. He couldn't help but ask about the odd statement, "What do you mean?"

Genesis grinned, glad that Sephiroth was weaving himself back into the game, "I mean that I had another visitor at about three this morning. Can you guess who came to see me?"

Sephiroth sighed and held up the small key he had found under his front door that morning, "Does it have anything to do with this?"

Genesis' grin widened, "I didn't want to keep my advantage all to myself so I thought I'd share. After all, it is because of you that I have copies of that little treasure."

Sephiroth frowned, "You made copies of his keys?"

"There was only one actual key. The others were just blank slate carving keys. Only one had any potential for actually opening a lock." Genesis surreptitiously slid a hand into his pocket and gripped his own copy of the rival red-heads key. "I figured you'd like the fact that I'm sharing."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "It's not right to have made copies of this Genesis. It's a criminal act."

"Its not like you can report me _Seph_." Genesis sneered haughtily, "You've got one too. That makes you an accomplice."

Sephiroth froze and he lowered his key wielding hand, "This is low Genesis, even for you."

Genesis snorted, "I'm not the one who tried to fuck him in a straightjacket. I at least tried to untie him first. By the way, do you have any idea why he was limping so much? If I didn't know better I'd say you did quite a number on him, but it wasn't you he spent the night with, was it _Seph_?"

"What the hell would you know Genesis? How am I supposed to believe a damn word you say?" Sephiroth growled and grabbed Genesis by the front of his shirt, "You started all this mess! I would never have touched him if you weren't dragging me around by my dick! Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

Genesis grinned and grabbed the back of Sephiroth's head, his stomach giving another flip as he absorbed what Sephiroth was saying. _You could have had him, too bad he's not trained properly yet._ He ignored this thought, "Because I'm a self-righteous asshole who wants nothing but a fuck, is that what you want me to say?"

Sephiroth froze again, trying to figure out just what he wanted from Genesis. "I don't know what I want you to say, but some small bit of honesty would be appreciated."

Genesis shrugged, "Here's as honest as I can get." He pulled Sephiroth's face down and captured frowning lips with his own. He ran his tongue over smooth, shocked lips and gently penetrated the warm cavern behind them. Internally he swooned but he managed to keep control of the kiss, plundering the normally dominating mouth above his with a smirk. When Sephiroth began to react he pulled away quickly, unable to handle the role-change. He liked being dominant and he would train Sephiroth to submit to him, one way or another. "Satisfied?" It was so very obvious that his silver-angel was anything but satisfied.

Sephiroth pulled his head out of Genesis' grasp and released his hold on the red-heads shirt, "Of course not, but I should be used to disappointment by now."

Sephiroth turned on his heel and left, Genesis still fighting to retain his composure. "Disappointment only proves your longing." Sephiroth didn't answer him and he shut the door, sitting back down with his now cold tea to try and wash out the heavenly taste of his unwilling partner. He smiled as he realized that Sephiroth had never tried to give the key back, knowing that he still had some form of blackmail to use to break apart the relationship he so highly disapproved of. He pulled the copied key out of his pocket, turning it over in his hand as he sipped at his tea. He let an evil smile cross his face before he slipped it back into his pocket and drained the last dregs of tea from his cup. He tucked Loveless under one arm and sheathed his equally precious sword before strolling out of his apartment and down the hall.

Genesis stepped into the elevator and impatiently jabbed the button for his floor. He opened Loveless, intent on finishing the chapter to lighten his mood. "Hold the door!"

Genesis looked up and quickly stopped the sliding doors. "Angeal? You're joining me in being late?"

Angeal stepped into the elevator with a kind grin, "Good to see you as well."

Genesis rolled his eyes and shut his book, tucking it securely under his arm, "This is unusual for you."

Angeal shrugged and leaned against the wall of the elevator, "Does it bother you to think that I can make a mistake and wake up late?"

Genesis smirked, "The mighty Angeal has brought himself down to my level."

Angeal laughed, "Not quite, but I'm working on it aren't I?"

Genesis chuckled, "You've even grown a sense of humor. Any reason for the sudden change?"

Angeal shrugged, "Zack is on a mission and out of my hair for a week."

"Puppy-less for a week? I give you three days before you die of boredom." Genesis laughed happily, exiting the elevator as the doors slid open.

"Wanna help me last that long? I've officially got a distraction-less week filled with free-time." Angeal stepped out behind him.

Genesis shrugged, "What did you have in mind?" Genesis didn't know why, but he was always more than willing to make time for his overburdened friend. He didn't know why he had become a mentor anyways. Angeal was perfect for the role, but Zack could be a handful and a half.

"Well for the first time in months I have leisure time. I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do with it." Angeal scratched the back of his head in a very Zack-like manner.

Genesis laughed, "I'm sure we can think of something. Maybe you could take a leaf out of Zack's book and spend your time bothering people?"

"I thought I was doing that already?" Angeal smirked, catching Genesis' eye.

Genesis gave a chuckle and entered his office, "You never manage to bother me too much Angeal. I think you need to practice on someone a little less lenient."

Angeal burst out with uncharacteristic bout of raucous laughter, "Lenient? You are probably the least lenient person I know Genesis."

Genesis frowned, "Lenience gone." He shut his door with a smirk and reopened Loveless, glad to have to final word. He had truly missed his time with Angeal. The dark haired man was good for him, that was something he couldn't deny. No matter how much they argued Genesis always managed to walk away from their conversations smiling.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well? Whatcha think? Are my chapters suffering from the sped at which I'm writing them? I really hope not :( **

**R&R!! I need ta know whatcha think!**


	23. Chapter 23

Reno limped down the hall to his office as discreetly as possible. He was late, even by his standards, and did _not_ want to be caught by Tseng. He made straight for his office, hoping to be able to claim that he had been there all morning. He winced as his abused ass throbbed with every step and he silently cursed Rufus from heaven to hell, the violent urge to kill rising in his body. He had had every intention of making it to work on time, at least as on time as his desire to be late would allow, but the second his alarm clock had begun ringing it had been ripped from his bedside table and flung across the room where it had given one last pitiful beep before crashing into the wall and shattering. He didn't have any plans to replace it.

Reno ducked past Tseng's office and slipped clumsily into his own. There was a fresh stack of paperwork laying on top of the half-finished and yellowing pile that graced the top of his desk. He ignored it and opened his window, sighing happily as sunlight invaded his room. He gingerly set himself down in his chair and all but slammed his head down on his desk to make an attempt at catching some much needed rest before Tseng verbally ripped him a new one, as if what Rufus had done wasn't enough. The few hours of sleep he had managed to get during the night had not been nearly enough to recover.

His eyelids had only just begun to droop when a gentle knock sounded on his door. He groaned but didn't lift his head and the door opened. "Reno?"

Reno's head shot up at Rude's voice, "Rude?" He tried to stand but quickly thought better of it as his legs trembled pathetically, "When did you get back?"

Rude shut the door behind him and sat down across from Reno, "Just this morning. I probably saved you an ass-ripping from Tseng, didn't I?"

Reno snorted and laid his head back down, "Uh-huh. Where've you been?"

Rude shrugged with a wince, "First I had to go on some stupid errand in Wutai Rufus needed done. I got back yesterday and Tseng sent me to gather information on a gang that's made a business selling Shinra secrets and prostitutes. I just got back this morning."

Reno's head shot up off the desk, "He sent you?" Reno frowned as he got a good look at Rude, "What the hell happened to you?"

Rude's arm was hanging pathetically in a sling and his lip was bleeding. His left eye was swelling shut under sunglasses that were cracked and lopsided. His normally austere suit was in complete disarray and there was a large bandaged gash across his forehead. "It was all going according to plan until the prostitute I hired for the mission threw a fit because I wouldn't keep her and she turned me in to the gang."

Reno frowned, "Why did Tseng send you? He told me I was going."

Rude shrugged, "He wanted more information before he actually sent someone in to take the place down. He's still sending you in, make no mistake about that, you've just got a better chance of getting in and out in the same number of pieces."

Reno raised an eyebrow, "So he sent you in so he could send me in?"

"That's the general idea." Rude smiled weakly, a small line of blood trickling from his mouth. He quickly wiped it away on the back of his hand.

Reno scowled, "You look like shit Rude."

"It hurts to look at more than it hurts to feel it. So long as I don't look in a mirror I'll be fine. Besides Reno we both know I've had worse." Rude smirked, "You don't exactly look like you're in the best shape either."

Reno snorted, "You're bleeding more."

Rude shrugged it off, "I've had painkillers, you haven't." He sighed and pulled his sunglasses off with his working hand, "Wanna fill me in on what's been happening the past couple days or should I just piece things together from what Tseng told me?"

Reno paled, Rude's sunglasses only came off when he slept, when Reno accidentally hit them off, or when something was serious, "What did he tell you?"

"Says you've landed yourself in the middle of one hell of a fucked up love-triangle. Says I'm supposed to tell you to drop Sephiroth and point out all the good things about Rufus, but I can't really think of any." Rude chuckled, "He also said that you seem to have written off the third leg of this triangle but I have to warn you away from Genesis as well. How the hell did you get yourself mixed up with the President and Soldiers?"

Reno gulped audibly and ran a hand through his hair, "Shit happens."

"Any idea which one you actually like so I can take a position on this issue?" Rude slipped his glasses into what was left of his pocket.

Reno raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Rude humphed, "You heard me, which one do _you _like. I don't give a damn what Tseng wants me to tell you, I'm your friend and I'm on your side." He snatched one of Reno's pens from his desk, "I believe you owe me a few of these."

"Take all the pens you want." He gestured to the large pile of untouched files in front of him, "I sure as hell ain't usin' 'em. Who do you think it is?" Reno asked tentatively, not entirely sure how worried he should be about his battered and bruised friend when he was so obviously drugged senseless.

Rude rolled his uninjured eye and slipped the pen into his pocket, "I'm guessing Rufus was the one causing all the problems that you wouldn't tell me about?"

Reno sighed and nodded, "He's still causing problems."

"So it's between Sephiroth and Genesis, but since you already wrote Genesis off..." Rude laughed and stood up, "I'll feel bad for you when I'm not so looped up on drugs, alright? Tseng wants to see you in his office and I think I'm gonna go to the hospital and pass out."

Reno shuddered, "Why the hospital?"

Rude slid his sunglasses back onto his face, "Because _sane_ injured people enjoy blacking out where there's someone around to make sure they wake back up."

Reno raised an eyebrow as Rude walked away, "Are you saying I'm not sane?"

Rude laughed, "I thought you saw insanity as a compliment?"

"Damn you're drugged up. You've talked more in the last thirty minutes than you normally talk in a week." Reno stood up gingerly and made his way out of the office.

"You exaggerate, I haven't said _nearly_ as much to you as I did to Tseng. I'm pretty sure if I didn't have the excuse of being drugged up I would've been shot." Rude leaned on the wall for support as they made their way down the hall.

"What the hell did you say?" Reno asked as he limped alongside Rude, wincing slightly.

"I gave him a piece of my mind about him letting Rufus humiliate you and try to control your life. He controls you enough without choosing who you fuck." Rude huffed irritably.

Reno scratched his head, "Holy hell you must've been hit in the head one too many times if you're cussing Tseng out."

"I lost count of how many times I was hit in the head." Rude screwed up his face in concentration, "If I had to guess I'd say seven? Everything is a bit of a blur right now."

"Go get some rest, I've gotta get my ass chewed for being late." Reno sighed and knocked on Tseng's door.

Rude sniggered and walked past him, "The way you're walking makes it look like someone's already chewed on your ass."

Reno rolled his eyes as Tseng beckoned him into his office, "What up boss-man?"

Tseng frowned at him, "Any reason you're three hours late?"

Reno limped into the office and sat across from Tseng with a low hiss of pain, "I had a disagreement with the alarm clock this morning."

"Your alarm clock knows when you need to be at work." Tseng huffed.

"My alarm clock doesn't take into account the fact that I'm tired as hell." Reno growled, then quickly cleared his throat and added, "Sir."

Tseng's lips pursed into a fine line, "May I ask why you were so tired?"

"Because of Rufus' _punishment_." Reno sneered scathingly, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Tseng ran a hand over his face, "I'll talk to him. I wish you would've been hear at least an hour ago though."

"Why?" Reno raised an eyebrow, "Does my being three hours late really look that bad on paper?"

Tseng huffed, "No, an hour ago I had Sephiroth in here to discuss the mission you're doing together."

"We're doing a mission together?" Reno's eyebrow disappeared under his vibrant red hair.

A corner of Tseng's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile that let Reno know he wasn't nearly as mad at him as he was pretending to be, "I told you I'd get someone you tolerate to do the mission with you, didn't I? From what I've seen you two more than tolerate each other."

Reno blushed in spite of himself, "I'm guessin' you're pissed 'cause Rufus doesn't exactly approve?"

Tseng grinned, "Rufus doesn't know and I plan to keep it that way until a successful mission report lies on his desk. As far as he's concerned you're both on missions at the same time and there's no relation between the two assignments."

"Have I ever told you I love you Tseng?" Reno beamed happily, "Because I really think I do. You've got to be the greatest person alive right now."

Tseng rolled his eyes, "Be here by eight o'clock tomorrow so I can get you ready little prostitute."

Reno frowned, "I don't think I'd make a very good prostitute right now, my ass feels like its been gouged out by a dual horn."

"Go down to the hospital and get some painkillers. I don't have any actual work for you today so you can go replace that alarm clock you broke and get some rest. I expect you to be in working order tomorrow. Don't be late." Tseng began filing and Reno took it as a sign that he was dismissed, but he didn't leave.

Reno smirked as he watched Tseng file, "Replace all your pens already?"

Tseng glared and pointed the ornate black and gold pen in his direction, "I swear to any god that ever lived if you ever screw with my pens again every single one of them will be rammed up your ass, understood?"

Reno winced, "I got it I got it. You're not going to have the hospital people put me in a straightjacket again are you?"

Tseng snorted and went back to filing, "No, you'll need your mouth in good working order. Can't have you looking like a diseased prostitute now can I? See if the doctors will use some materia on your face and fix it up."

"I think I'm more worried about them fixing up my ass. It needs to be in working order tomorrow too." Reno winked at Tseng and started to limp away.

Tseng rolled his eyes and waited for Reno to clear his doorway before angrily standing up and walking to the elevator. He furiously jabbed the button for the floor he wanted until the elevator doors slid open. He strode to Rufus' secretary and gripped the edges of her desk. His voice was calm and controlled unlike his movements, "Is Rufus in?"

She quailed under his angry gaze, "Y-yes sir."

"Is he by himself?" Tseng's eye narrowed at the secretary's blatant outburst of fear.

"Ye-yes sir. Yo-your Turk left so-sometime last ni-night." The secretary's speech was so rushed and disjointed that Tseng was sure if he wasn't so used to interpreting Reno's garbled method of talking he would not have understood her.

"Let him know I'm here then." Tseng loomed over the secretary and she quickly jabbed the intercom button.

"S-sir Tseng is here to see you." She breathed heavily into the microphone.

Rufus' answer was curt, "Slow down and breath less stupid I can't understand you."

The secretary took a deep breath and slowed her voice down to the point where Tseng was embarrassed for her, "Tseng is here to see you sir."

Tseng could almost hear the eye-roll he was sure Rufus was directing at his secretary. Rufus spoke mockingly slow, "Well send him in."

Tseng pushed past the desk and gently ripped the office doors open. He shut them carefully behind him and strode to Rufus' desk. He gripped the sides of the desk, anger showing only in his movements. Rufus smirked at him, "To what do I owe this pleasure Tseng?"

Tseng winced at the phrase and only Rufus knew why, "I need Reno to be able to _walk_ when you're done with him Rufus."

Rufus huffed, "Reno didn't seem to mind." Reno had minded a great deal, but Tseng didn't need to know that. "Are you jealous that it wasn't you?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed, "You know better than to think that."

Rufus grinned and mirrored Tseng's position so that he was eye to eye with the angry Turk, "We both know I have _every_ reason to think that."

Tseng kept his face level with Rufus' even though he wanted to pull away, "I don't give a damn what you do with him just make sure he can walk, jump, and _run_ when you're done."

"You talk like its a life or death matter Tseng." Rufus snorted irritably, his eyes still locked on Tseng's.

"It _is_ a life or death matter!" Tseng snarled, "If Reno can't perform he will be _killed._ Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you didn't restrain yourself before a mission?"

It was Rufus' turn to wince, "You know I never meant for that to happen."

Tseng snorted, "Whether you meant it or not I was full of lead and in the hospital for a week."

Rufus squinched his eyes shut for a moment, "I said I was sorry, I'm _still _apologizing and I've never _stopped_ apologizing. There's no taking back what happened and you won't let me make it up to you. _You_ broke it off with _me_ remember? You've got no say in my love life anymore unless you want to put yourself in it."

Tseng frowned, "Not going to happen anytime soon and I _do_ have a say in what happens to Reno so be more careful with him."

"You think Sephiroth would be any easier on him?" Rufus snarled, "You know damn good and well all I'm trying to do is get your attention but by Gaia Tseng once I've got him I'm not sharing. I didn't share you, I'm not sharing him."

"I'm not asking you to share him. If you haven't noticed Rufus you've _got_ my attention. You got my attention after you sent Erica to her death and you don't have to force Reno to his to get me to pay attention." Tseng's voice was low and dangerous.

Rufus pounded a fist on the desk, "I keep telling you I didn't send her to her death! I didn't give that order Veld lied to you can't you understand that?"

"I blame you both!" Tseng growled, a vein pulsing in his temple.

"Are you so blindly loyal to a dead man that you refuse to believe the living? Veld was trying to cover up his own mistake! I refused to sign that order and he forged my signature!" Rufus growled in frustration, "I didn't like the girl but I wasn't going to have her killed! She was competition, sure enough, but I know you were using her the same way I'm using Reno!"

"Not everyone uses people Rufus! You ever think that maybe I liked her?" Tseng gripped the side of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh shut the hell up Tseng! Don't act so mighty and noble I know neither of you liked each other I asked her about it!" Rufus growled.

Tseng's face suddenly went blank, "You talked to her?"

"Yeah I talked to her! I was loosing you what the hell did you think I was going to do?" Rufus slammed himself back into his seat, eyes still trained on Tseng's face. "She said that you had asked her to play along to _get me off your back_." Rufus sneered angrily, "I know you didn't hate me so I'm guessing you were sick of bottoming? Hell all you had to do was ask and I would've let you top all you wanted."

Tseng ran a hand over his face, "You were controlling, domineering, and no matter how enjoyable our relationship was _you _were always the one in control. I never got a say in anything, why the hell did you think I would want to stay with you? Why do you think Reno will stay with you? You've got fucked up priorities Rufus. You may control every last aspect of this company but you can't control the people that make it run, not the way you want too."

Rufus sighed, "I only need Reno to stick around until you decide to come back. I care about his happiness, I can't have him hating me, but I know for a fact that if you see what I'm doing to him often enough you'll come back."

"That's why you're doing this?" Tseng's mouth hung open, "You're abusing him to get to me?"

"It's not abuse." Rufus growled.

"We have very different opinions of what that word means." Tseng's eyes narrowed.

"I think you should leave now." Rufus picked up a pen and began writing, "By the way," He sneered haughtily, "Do you like the pen I sent you? It came all the way from Wutai you know, custom made. There's only two like it in existence."

"A pen is a pen." Tseng frowned, "I don't give a damn what you do just make sure he can walk a straight line from now on." Tseng turned and stomped to the door.

"I'm going to assume you didn't throw the pen away then?" Rufus smirked as he rolled the identical black and gold pen he held between his fingers.

Tseng growled and slammed the door shut behind him, startling the secretary on the other side. She blushed and stared at him fearfully, "Get back to work." She flinched and forced her eyes downward. Tseng strode down to the elevator and jabbed the button until the doors slid open, counting backwards from ten as his mind drowned in Rufus' words.

**

* * *

Author's Note:Yay Rude's back! He's hurt, but he's back!**

**OMG PLOT TWIST!!!!!! ;3 Tseng hijacked the plot this time, hopefully it was still a good update. Anyone confused or curious? Ask me a question in your review and I'll answer as best I can (I won't answer if it forces me to reveal tons of plot though, that would just be unfair to the other readers ;})**

**R&R!!!**

**\**

**/**

**\/**

**Clicky the button!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I said I would, I have an excuse though. A nice list of them. First one: Genesis refused to cooperate until I wrote him some scenes and then Reno didn't want to be my friend because I **_**let **_**Genesis hijack the story before I put his part in. Then, while I was trying to sort out that mess, I had a friend hand me a 23,000 word story that was a complete grammatical nightmare that he wanted me to proofread. I'm still not done, it's like putting my brain through a blender trying to proofread his story. I feel dumber for reading it actually and I'm having trouble making him understand that he's a horrible writer. Not saying he should give up, just saying he should read through his story about 5 times on his own before handing it to me. So about the time I gave up on that I was dragged outside for some fun time because my family could see the smoke billowing out of my ears as my brain started to fry. Then when I got home Reno was still mad at me and he and Genesis started fighting and I said 'screw this fix it on your own' and went to play video games and watch movies. That was really long for an explanation, but its true. Thanks for understanding ;)

* * *

**

Genesis groaned as Angeal plopped a small stack of files onto his desk. "More work?"

"I just need you to sign them a few times, I already filled out the actual reports." Angeal chuckled at the pained expression on Genesis' face.

"Why do we even have to fill out all these stupid reports?" Genesis growled as he slashed his pen over paper in a furiously scrawled signature.

"It's part of the job description." Angeal shrugged, sitting down across from the frustrated red beauty.

"Why are you spending all this free time you were so excited about catching up on paperwork?" Genesis sighed and pushed the first file back towards Angeal and started signing the next one.

Angeal contemplated the question with a kind smile, "I get the work done and I don't have to worry about it during all my left over free time."

"The fact that you worry about these meaningless files worries me." Genesis frowned at Angeal as his pen moved over the paper. "So what are you going to do once all this paperwork is done?"

Angeal shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured we could go drinking like we used to before I got saddled with Zack."

"You chose to get saddled with Zack." Genesis laughed, shoving another signed file towards Angeal.

Angeal set the file in front of him, "So do you think you could spare some time for a few drinks with me?"

"Can't I always?" Genesis smirked, shoving the last file into Angeal's hands.

Angeal chuckled and stood, "You always do seem to leap at the chance to drink. I'll meet up with you after we're done today, sound good?"

Genesis nodded and Angeal left. Genesis _had_ made plans to go visit his red-headed rival after work, but spending time with Angeal sounded much more enjoyable and a lot less frustrating. He wouldn't get to play any games with Angeal, the dark haired man knew how to twist his words and throw them back in his face making all his games completely worthless, Genesis craved unworthy adversaries. He didn't mind not getting to play his games though. Angeal always made sure he had fun anyways and it was undeniably nice to spend a few hours not trying to deceive or trick anyone. Only Angeal was able to make him drop his games.

* * *

After Tseng's all too cold back disappeared from his view Rufus slammed his hand onto the desk in agitation, "He doesn't understand!" He glared at the pen in his hand and tossed it across the desk, "What a stupid idea." He ran a hand over his face, "A fucking pen? What the hell was I thinking! Dammit!" He growled to himself angrily, feeling his small bubble of self-control start to break into pieces. He was angry, angrier than he had been in a long time, and he desperately needed to yell at someone. His secretary would burst into tears if he yelled at her again and he was not going to call Tseng back into his office to yell at him no matter how much he wanted too, it would only push the Wutain man farther away from him. He was left with only one person who he could yell at without restraint. He pressed his intercom button, breathing deeply like Tseng had taught him to years before when they were friends, "Send Sephiroth to my office, now."

The secretary stammered a response and Rufus tuned her out. She was ridiculously annoying and he mentally made a note to replace her. His patience with her incompetence was wearing thin. A short while later she buzzed his office, "He's here sir."

Rufus took one last deep breath, "Send him in."

Sephiroth stepped calmly into his office, looking as respectable and perfect as always. Rufus despised such flawless perfection, but only because he was ridiculously jealous of its unattainability. Tseng respected Sephiroth and had spoken up on his behalf when Rufus had made plans to remove the General after what had transpired in Icicle. It wasn't Sephiroth's fault that Tseng wanted him to stay, but Rufus was jealous anyways.

Rufus regretted listening to Tseng for the first time in his life as thoughts of what had almost happened between the stoic man in front of him and the red-head that had kept his bed so warm the night before flashed through his mind. The idea that someone would blatantly disobey his orders was too much for him to bear and he almost snapped when Sephiroth spoke as politely as he always had, "You summoned me sir?"

"I believe we have discussed that your relations with my Turks are to be purely professional." Rufus fought to keep the anger out of his voice, only barely succeeding.

Sephiroth smiled, actually _smiled_ at him. The taunting fool! "I believe you asked that I never act that way again_._"

Rufus took a deep breath, willing away the anger that lingered in his throat, "Care to explain what that means to you? I need to know what ideas are in your head before I decide your punishment."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Sir I was only following orders. You told me never to act the way I acted around him in Icicle ever again. In Icicle I was professional to the point of aloof. I spurned his advances while he lay bleeding to death and since that was an action you never wanted me to act out again, I assumed you wanted me to do the opposite and accept his advances."

Rufus clenched his fists in anger, "What on Earth made you think I wanted you to take advantage of Reno? He is _mine._ Do you not remember that he was splayed across _my_ desk? That you wrapped him in the robe _I_ gave him?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes I remember that. I also remember that he didn't seem happy after either event. I also remember that _he_ was the one who made the advances, not me. How sure are you that he is yours?"

Rufus' control began to splinter and his voice raised, "I'm sure he is mine because he spent last night in _my_ bed!"

Sephiroth blinked, "I was not aware."

"You're aware now! Don't let me see you touch him ever again, understand? I do not _share_." Rufus' eyes narrowed and his hands clenched on the desks, his manicured nails biting his skin.

Sephiroth nodded, "Understood."

"Get out of my sight." Rufus snarled, "You should be glad that you are needed and useful here or you'd be on the first boat off this continent and it would be a one way trip. If you cross me again your purpose here will be rethought, have I made myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed hatefully and he turned on his heel and left. Rufus stared after him, his childish anger still hovering like a veil over his mind. He slammed a hand on his desk, "It's not FAIR!"

* * *

"Freeze!" Reno tuck and rolled into Tseng's office with a loud yell and pointed a small brightly colored gun at his boss.

If anyone had done that to Tseng three years ago Tseng would have leaped over his desk and tackled the ambusher to the ground in a feat of training induced reflexes. However, Reno had been shouting and pointing all manner of weaponry at his face for so long now that Tseng's routine for handling noisy people with projectiles had changed dramatically. Tseng sighed and held his coffee cup in front of his face, deflecting the small streams of water Reno was shooting at him. When the gun was empty Tseng set the cup down and held out his hand, "Give it here."

Reno pouted and dropped the empty gun into Tseng's outstretched hand, "Does it have to go in the drawer?"

"Yes it does." Tseng pulled open the top drawer of his desk and set the small gun on top of a wide array of children's weaponry. There were slingshots, pea shooters, potato guns, and a wide variety of Reno's recently favored weapon; water guns.

Reno stuck his lower lip out further, "Can't you put it somewhere more humane?"

"It's an inanimate object and it doesn't care. Think of it this way Reno, when it gets shoved in the drawer it gets shoved into a world filled with creatures just like it." Tseng snorted and shut the almost overflowing drawer with some difficulty. It was almost time for him to empty it out again.

"But I can't get it back if its in the drawer." Reno gave Tseng his best kicked puppy look.

Unfortunately, after years of exposure Tseng was now immune to Reno's puppy-like charms, "That's the point Reno."

Reno sighed heavily and sat in the chair across from Tseng, "Wanna know why I'm late yo?" Tseng went back to filing his paperwork, his non-answer more than enough fuel for Reno to begin talking. "Well after I got fixed up at the hospital yesterday I went to the store and grabbed a couple alarm clocks and then I went home, ate some food, and went to bed. I woke up at about three this morning and couldn't get back to sleep 'cause I was kinda nervous about bein' a prostitute today and goin' on a mission with Seph so I went and took an hour long shower and then I ate some food," Tseng ran a hand over his face and groaned while Reno paused to take a breath, "and I watched some TV for awhile but then all those alarm clocks I got to make sure I would wake up on time started going off so I killed 'em and I'm gonna hafta get some more 'cause alarm clocks don't last very long when I own 'em. Then I got dressed and started coming to work and was almost all the way here when I realized that I hadn't ambushed you in like two weeks and I thought your guard might be down so I ran back home to get a squirt gun but I was out 'cause you keep takin' 'em away so I went to the store and bought a whole crap load and loaded one up and then tried to shoot you with it and you took it away but it's okay 'cause I have tons more so that's why I'm late."

Tseng peeked at Reno from between his fingers, "You done?"

Reno chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment before nodding vigorously, "Yup, I'm done. What kinda sexy outfit did you get me so I can be a prostitute Mr. Pimp?"

Tseng chuckled darkly, "I've got quite the little outfit prepared for you Reno."

"Should I be worried about that evil glare yo?" Reno asked tentatively as Tseng stood up and grabbed a plastic concealed outfit that was hanging from one of his filing cabinets.

"You should always be worried Reno. Always." Tseng tossed the hanger at him with a triumphant smirk, "Go get changed. We'll make you look more like a prostitute when you get back."

Reno paled and slung the outfit over his shoulder with a sloppy salute, "Right-o boss-man." He quickly turned his back on Tseng's amused face and left the office, his stomach knotting in dread. He locked the door to his office and pulled the shades down before fearfully unzipping the plastic bag that held his outfit for the day. He paled as a very low cut red-dress was revealed and he nearly shit himself when he saw how short the skirt was. He groaned loudly and started pulling off his Turk uniform, exchanging the messy attire for the unbearably skimpy dress in a matter of minutes. He walked back to Tseng's office with half of his ass bared for all the world to see, he couldn't reach the zipper. He slammed Tseng's office door shut, "You have one sick sense of humor Tseng."

Tseng nearly choked on his coffee as he tried to hold back laughter. After a few minutes of sputtering he managed to speak, "Does it fit?"

Reno shrugged, "Don't know, can't get the zipper up."

Tseng raised an eyebrow, "So you're walking around with your ass hanging out?"

"Yup." Reno smirked and turned so Tseng could see his undone dress, "Ya like?"

Tseng facepalmed and stood up, moving over to quickly zip up the back of Reno's dress. He caught sight of Reno's very hairy red legs. "You didn't shave?"

Reno ran a hand over his face tentatively, "I didn't start sprouting facial hair overnight did I?"

Tseng rolled his eyes, "Your legs idiot. How many prostitutes have you seen with monkey hair legs?"

Reno looked thoughtful and shuddered, "Three or four, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna pay for 'em when they had legs like that."

Tseng moved back to his desk and pulled out a shaving kit, "Shave. The gang won't believe you're a prostitute if you don't look and act the part."

Reno sniggered and took the kit from Tseng, plopping himself in a chair and pulling Tseng's trash can near him. He stretched his leg over the can and started lathering it in shaving cream, forcing Tseng to look away as his now spread legs bared his goods for all to see, "Want me to shave my pubes too?"

Tseng sighed and continued to pointedly stare at the wall, "Concentrate on what you're doing or you'll cut yourself."

Reno rolled his eyes and continued shaving, frowning as his pale legs were brought into view, "Did I mention that this is humiliating?"

Tseng chuckled, "Reno you don't know what humiliating means."

"No, but I can spell it!" Reno beamed, "Humiliating. H U M I L I A T I N G. Humiliating."

Tseng groaned, "I'm humiliated for you."

Reno shrugged and continued to shave, "At least one of us is."

Tseng sighed and continued working on his paperwork as best as he could, purposefully positioning himself so he didn't have to look at Reno. When Reno finally finished his legs were smooth and bare and bleeding in a few places. He pouted and stood up, "This sucks."

"Don't worry, it gets worse." Tseng laughed, pulling a shoe box out from under his desk. He shoved the box into Reno's hands with an evil smirk.

Reno raised an eyebrow and then opened the box, a loud frustrated groan pouring from his lips as he pulled out a pair of red high heels, "Are you fuckin' serious Tseng!? I don't know how to walk in these things!"

Tseng grinned, "That's why you're here so early. You're going to walk around my office until you stop falling on your face, ass, or whatever other body part you decide to land on."

Reno slammed the shoes back into the box, "Fuck that shit Tseng!" He turned to leave.

"Want me to pull you off of the mission?" Tseng's voice was low and threatening.

Reno turned with an angry growl, "You wouldn't."

"I would. By the time I'm done with you today you're going to look like you've been whoring yourself out for years." Tseng narrowed his eyes, challenging Reno to disobey.

Reno pursed his lips and angrily snatched the shoes off the desk and started strapping them on, "You remember what I said about you being the best person in the world? Yeah, fuck that you just made my shit list."

Tseng chuckled, "You're putting them on wrong."

"I don't know how the fuck to put these things on! I'm not a fuckin' girl!" Reno nearly ripped the shoes apart in his frustration to get them on properly.

Tseng rolled his eyes and watched Reno struggle for a few more moments before getting up and assisting his hopeless drag queen. Once the shoes were on correctly he pulled Reno to his feet, "Start walking."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Hee hee hee, I hope the wait was worth it yo! Let me know if you liked this update or not! **


	25. Chapter 25

_Thud_, "Try to balance Reno." The room filled with curses as Reno pulled himself to his feet. _Thud_, "Swing your hips a little Reno, it'll help you stay upright." Tseng continued to file mindlessly as Reno tottered unsteadily around the office. _Thud_, "I said swing your hips a little, not shake them enough to throw off the planet's rotation." Reno growled and picked himself up off the floor to stumble around the room some more. _Thud_, "You can't walk heel toe in those Reno, it's all toe. Your heel isn't really touching the ground."

Reno whimpered in pain and pulled himself off the ground, "Can I stop now?"

"Like I told you an hour ago, if you can't learn to walk normally in those I'm pulling you off the mission." Tseng pulled another file near him, he was enjoying himself far too much. He couldn't understand his unwarranted need for revenge, but that needlessly vindictive side of him was happy watching Reno fall on his face.

Reno whined loudly, "Can I fall somewhere else then? Somewhere softer?"

"You'll take the shoes off the second you're out of my sight and I know it. Walk." Tseng felt his vindictive alter-ego brighten maliciously as Reno followed his orders with grumbling obedience.

Soon the thuds did less to brighten Tseng's day and he sent Reno to get himself some lunch when the grumbling from his stomach distracted him so much that he couldn't sign his own name. He slapped himself in the forehead the second Reno stumbled out of his doorway. He really didn't know why he was being so cruel, he had forced Reno to walk around the office for almost four hours and Reno _still_ couldn't walk a straight line for more than five minutes. Tseng had another pair of shoes in case Reno couldn't manage the heels, but he wasn't ready to give them to him just yet. His vindictive counterpart wanted to see Reno suffer more, a punishment Tseng couldn't put a purpose too.

Reno stumbled down the hall angrily, his legs cramping from the strange position his feet were in. He glared at anyone who looked at him twice and snapped angrily at anyone who felt brave enough to approach him. He bought his lunch and sat down at a table as far away from everyone else as possible. He ate in bitter silence, doing his best to ignore the poorly hidden sniggers that seemed to echo around the room. He felt the bench he was sitting on lower slightly and he turned to glare at the person stupid enough to sit next to him, "Whaddaya want yo?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow, "Am I not allowed to sit by you?"

Reno glowered, "Sit wherever you want, just don't be a pervy ass about this."

"About what?" Genesis asked innocently.

"The frickin' dress!" Reno snarled as he stabbed his food.

Genesis took the opportunity to run his eyes along Reno's scantily clad form, "Those heels must be torture."

"I can't walk in them!" Reno viciously attacked a stalk of broccoli with his fork.

Genesis took a bite of his food, "Take them off then."

"Tseng'll pull me off the mission if I don't learn to walk in them." Reno twirled his skewered piece of broccoli in the air.

"Important mission?" Genesis inquired politely, trying to pry information out of Reno without getting too detailed.

"You could say that." Reno stared at his broccoli with a smile, "I love these things, they're like little trees. Makes me feel like a dinosaur when I chomp on them." He demonstrated by making a loud roar and taking a large bite of broccoli.

Genesis laughed and continued his vague questioning, "So little Renosaurus, why are you dressed in drag?"

"As a Turk I'm required to dress in drag at some point in my life. At least I think that was somewhere in the job description. Tseng said it was somewhere under the section about following orders. By the way, if you've got any tips for walking in heels let me know. I won't judge ya if you've dressed in drag before." Reno skewered another piece of broccoli with a derisive snort.

Genesis smirked, "Stomp like a dinosaur my little Renosaurus. Who gives a damn if you're graceful? When you put enough force behind an action no one's going to care."

Reno gawked at him, the broccoli falling off his fork to land with a wet thud on his plate, "You're serious? How did you figure that out?"

Genesis shrugged, "You get around enough and you'll figure this stuff out."

"Thanks Gen, that's probably the best advice I've gotten all day. None of what Tseng's said has made any sense." Reno beamed and attacked his meal with gusto, realizing his hunger as the bitter veil that had been shadowing him since he put the shoes on lifted.

Genesis watched him eat with amusement, "You know, I've only ever seen Zack eat so much in one mouthful without choking. You must be a really good deep-throater."

Reno nearly choked at that statement, "A really good _what!?_"

Genesis sniggered, "You heard me! You've got to be a good deep throater if you can shovel that much in your mouth without choking."

Reno coughed and sputtered as he tried to regain his composure, "Good to know what track _you're_ thinking on."

"Better to know than to guess, right?" Genesis gently rubbed the bare sliver of exposed flesh on Reno's back in a feigned attempt to stop his coughing.

Reno blushed lightly as cool flesh trailed down his back, his coughs coming to an abrupt halt, "I guess."

Genesis smiled and went back to eating, "So are you excited for this mission?"

"Hell yeah!" Reno beamed, glad the awkward moment was over as pleasant thoughts of sex and danger flowed through his imagination.

"Why?" Genesis knew he was pushing his boundaries with the Turk, he had been asking around about him for a while now and knew that Reno rarely gave a straight answer when asked a question that held even an undertone of seriousness. He wondered if Sephiroth knew about Reno's disposition for lying?

Reno shrugged nonchalantly, "Missions are fun."

Genesis smirked and stood up, empty tray dangling from slender fingers, "Don't get hurt and remember what I said about stomping little Renosaurus." He actually hoped that Reno would get injured again. He still wanted the obnoxious red-head to pay his apartment another visit and Genesis had caught wind of what Rufus had said to Sephiroth during their last meeting from the loud-mouthed secretary he employed. Rufus had thrown his pen on the button for his intercom and the pen had just enough weight to depress the button and allow his secretary to hear his every word. Genesis knew the penalty Sephiroth would face if Rufus ever caught the red-headed floozy in his apartment again and it pleased him to no end to know that Rufus was working hard to keep the two apart.

"Don't worry about me yo, I'll stomp like the fuckin' Renosaurus I am!" Reno grinned and quickly finished shoveling down his food, chancing a glance at Genesis' well portioned backside as the auburn-haired man walked away.

Reno rolled his eyes at his lewd thoughts and got up, carefully keeping his legs together to keep people from getting a free glimpse of his package. Tseng had whined at him about that for almost twenty minutes and he really didn't want another lecture. He frowned and started stomping as best he could and nearly squealed with joy as he made it across the cafeteria without falling. He stomped happily back to Tseng's office, triumph twisting his features into a childish smile. He threw open the door and stomped into the office, "I can do it Tseng! I can I can I can!"

Tseng blinked and stared at him, abruptly roused from his musing by the sudden outburst, "What?"

"I can walk in them now!" Reno pranced around the office to demonstrate his new skill.

Tseng ran a hand over his face as Reno's feet pounded on the floor, "Reno you're stomping like an elephant."

Reno paused and gave a loud childish roar, "I'm stomping like a dinosaur! I'm a Renosaurus!"

"Who told you to stomp like a fool?" Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"Genesis." Reno beamed an continued to stomp around the room. "I can walk a straight line now, can I go sit down for a while?"

Tseng gave an exasperated sigh, "You shouldn't be talking to Genesis Reno. Didn't you listen to me? I warned you that Rufus will get jealous of _any_ person you talk to. Hell, for all we know he might get jealous of Rude."

Reno rolled his eyes and brushed Tseng's redundant and angry warning aside, "Fuck Rufus, let him do what he wants I'm sick of this shit. If you actually want someone you don't treat them like shit and I'm not gonna be anybody's sperm trash can, I don't give a damn _who_ he is. He may be my boss and he may be sexy as hell but he can't call me up for sexual harassment and humiliation. I know you want me to give in to him like you did but if you think that's actually gonna happen you're nuts."

Tseng growled and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, "Reno you're going down one hell of a destructive road doing this."

"You're the one who basically arranged for me to sneak off with Seph and do the dirty, who're you to talk?" Reno snorted.

"Want me to pull you off the mission?" Tseng growled, the threat empty.

Reno quickly shook his head, lips clamped shut in a tight line.

Tseng sighed, "Just go do something less stupid for awhile alright? Go visit Rude before you leave and ask him any questions about the place that you have. He's out of the hospital now so its safe."

Reno beamed and stomped out of the room, "Stop worrying so much Tseng, you'll blow up."

"I think that'd be preferable to what's going to happen to me." Tseng glowered as Reno left and picked up his black and gold pen, twirling it between his fingers as he lost himself in thought.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up! I've been working on it, I just haven't found the time to actually sit down and just **_**write **_**it, ya know? Anywho, let me know whatcha think okay? Reviews are welcomed and replied to! I figure if you've got the time of day to review, I've got the time of day to reply and thank you for it. R&R!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Tseng gave a frustrated growl and tossed his pen onto the desk, pulling at his hair viciously as he tried to gain some foothold on his emotions. He didn't understand why he was so angry at Reno, it wasn't Reno's fault that Rufus was such a desirable asshole. Tseng was pissed blue and there was no logical explanation for it. He _hated_ Rufus, or at least he _wanted_ to hate him. He put an immense amount of effort into making sure he oozed rage whenever he was around Rufus, but that didn't keep the man from popping into his dreams at the most inappropriate times. His dreams were turning into memories lately, lust filled memories of all the passionate time they had spent together when he had still loved the man. He nearly slapped himself for that though, he didn't know if what he had felt was ever love. He did know it was a stronger emotion than he ever wanted to feel for his temperamental boss. He tugged at his hair hard, a few passionate moments didn't equal love, did they?

He glared at the pen on his desk, ashamed that he hadn't simply thrown away the object. It was a symbol of Rufus' feelings for him and he didn't know how to cope. It was almost like Rufus was begging him to take him back, had practically begged him to take him back the day before. Tseng wanted so badly to hate him, but the longer he hated Rufus the longer he had to watch the man screw Reno brainless. He knew it was a problem, his jealousy of the effort Rufus was making to make Reno like him was unbearable. He wanted Rufus more than he liked to admit and he had almost screamed in anger when he had seen Reno limping from the mans overindulgence, overindulgence he truly wanted to take part in. He cared for Reno's happiness, it was why he was putting Sephiroth on a mission with him. He liked Reno, but Rufus did too and that made him more jealous and frustrated than anything else. He was angry, frustrated, and he was going to fix it. There was no logical reason for him to punish Reno and it was far smarter for him to fix his problems at their source.

Tseng pushed his chair back and violently stalked from the room, his door bouncing on its frame from the force with which he shut it. He purposefully strode in the opposite direction from where Reno had gone, heading towards the elevators at the end of the hall that would take him to Rufus' office. Plans were quickly forming in his mind, several situations both promising and unfavorable quickly playing across an invisible screen behind his eyes. He quickly strode to the secretary's desk and gripped it tightly, "Is he in?"

She blushed and quickly nodded, "Y-yes sir."

_She's never going to last here. _Tseng frowned, not having time to pity the woman, "Is he busy?"

She quickly pushed the intercom button, "S-sir?"

"_What now_?" Rufus growled over the intercom.

Tseng crossed behind the desk and pushed the secretary out of the way, holding down the intercom button, "We need to have a word."

He could hear Rufus' confusion, "_Tseng_?"

"A word." Tseng successfully kept the frustrated edge out of his voice.

"_I have a meeting soon. I don't have-" _

Tseng cut him off, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice, "You're the President, _make_ time."

He could almost hear Rufus' confused and attractive frown, "_Can this wait till after?"_

Tseng frowned and released the button, "Push his meeting back."

The secretary stammered weakly, "B-but the president didn't-"

Tseng glared at her, his voice menacing, "Push. His. Meeting."

The secretary nodded, obviously frightened, "Y-yes sir."

Tseng turned and pushed open the doors of Rufus' office, slamming them behind him with force. Rufus started and began stammering as he rose from his chair. Tseng quickly strode behind the desk and gripped the front of his suit, "A word."

Rufus stammered as he was roughly jerked close to Tseng's body, "Ts-Tseng?"

Tseng gripped his chin hard, "If I come back there will be some changes. You will _not_ call me every five minutes to figure out where I am, who I am with, or why I am with them. You will _not_ try to control every aspect of my life. There _will_ be balance and trust on both sides. Am I clear?"

Rufus swallowed and nodded, "No control."

"Not on your part." Tseng smirked dangerously and lifted Rufus chin, "You will also stop screwing Reno and let him do what he wants with who he wants."

Rufus frowned, "So long as its not you he's doing thats fine."

"You don't share and neither do I. I am sick of watching you screw Reno so your devious little plan worked, happy?" Tseng held Rufus' face steady and began nipping at his neck, "I missed this."

Rufus' eyes went out of focus for a moment as Tseng's skilled mouth went to work on his throat, "M-missed this?"

"Tasting you." Tseng chuckled and sucked on Rufus' ear.

Rufus let his eyes roll back at Tseng's forceful treatment and he felt his entire body start to tremble, "Ts-Tseng."

Tseng slipped his mouth over Rufus' with a small shushing noise. He groaned as Rufus allowed him to invade his mouth with gusto, their tongues dancing in a choreographed battle. He gripped Rufus' shoulders and pushed him back towards the room where they had spent numerous hours exploring each other greedily before their relationship collapsed. Tseng slammed the door shut behind him and shoved Rufus to the bed.

Rufus stayed where he had landed and greedily absorbed the sight of Tseng's body as the dark beauty hurriedly undressed. Tseng growled at him, "Strip." Rufus eagerly complied, fingers trembling slightly on the buttons as the subject of his desires was revealed to his hungry eyes. After a few moments it was apparent that his fingers were incapable of undoing the tiny fasters that held his clothes to his body.

Tseng growled and quickly undid the buttons for him, his impatience apparent. Buttons were quickly parted and clothes were tossed to the side as they undressed. The second Rufus' pants were kicked from his feet Tseng shoved him to the bed and straddled his waist, their erections rubbing together and prying moans from both their throats.

Rufus whimpered with desire as Tseng's mouth trailed down his neck and over his chest. He dug his nails into Tseng's back and roughly rubbed their erections together, drinking in the small pants and moans Tseng was gracing his ears with. He moaned as Tseng pushed two fingers past his lips and groaned a short command, "Suck." Rufus greedily licked and sucked the fingers, his hole clenching in anticipation as he imagined those nimble fingers inside him.

Tseng nearly came as he watched Rufus close his eyes and wantonly suckle his fingers. He quickly pulled them out of that moist cavern and replaced them with his tongue as he drifted the wet digits towards Rufus' backside. He swallowed Rufus' needy moan as his fingers toyed with the pink ring of muscle that awaited his ministrations. Rufus pushed against his fingers and he shoved them inside, stretching and lubricating the warm entrance as he continued to swallow Rufus' moans.

Rufus whimpered and pressed against Tseng's fingers as they stroked his prostate, a sobbing moan of pleasure pushing past his throat. He pulled his mouth from Tseng's and began begging as sparks of pleasure shot through his body, "Tseng please! I...I...I...Gods Tseng please!"

Tseng growled and removed his fingers and quickly positioned himself over Rufus' entrance. He gripped Rufus' chin and forced the blonde to look at him, "I love you."

Rufus whimpered and nuzzled into Tseng's hand, "I love you too."

Tseng captured his lips as he pressed into him, burying himself to the hilt inside Rufus' warm body. They moaned in unison and Tseng began thrusting into the willing body beneath him. He groaned as Rufus writhed beneath him, finely manicured nails digging into his shoulders. He rested his head on Rufus' shoulder as he panted and thrust erratically, his control slipping as his mind was assaulted with pleasure and Rufus' heady moans. He haphazardly gripped Rufus' cock and stroked quickly as he felt his climax drawing close, knowing from memory and instinct that Rufus' orgasm would send him over the edge.

Rufus felt his nails cut into Tseng's shoulder-blades as his body was mercilessly pounded into. He cried out as the delicious pleasure overwhelmed him and he came onto Tseng's quickly pumping hand. A few pleasant thrusts later and Tseng followed, his body tensing as his pleasure spilled into Rufus' body.

Tseng panted against Rufus' sweaty shoulder as his body calmed, the heady pleasure that wracked his body abating slowly. He pulled out and collapsed onto his side, his limbs tangling with Rufus' as they came down from their mutual high.

Rufus snuggled against Tseng's side, doubt suddenly filling his mind, "Did you mean it?"

Tseng wrapped his arms around the warm body beside him, "Hmm?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Rufus propped himself up on his elbow and examined Tseng's face carefully.

Tseng lifted a hand to stroke a few stray hairs out of Rufus' eyes, "I meant it."

"You're not going to leave again?" Rufus' voice was laced with worry.

Tseng propped himself up and pressed his mouth to Rufus' in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and murmured against the soft lips, "Unless you give me reason to leave, I'm staying."

"So you're saying its up to me?" Rufus stroked Tseng's cheek lovingly, "I thought you didn't want me to have too much control?"

"I think I can allow you that much power." Tseng chuckled and pulled Rufus to his side, "No more controlling Reno however, I refuse to share your control."

Rufus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tseng, "Thank you for another chance. I'm sorry I'm such an ass."

"If you weren't such an ass you wouldn't bottom so well." Tseng chuckled and buried his face in Rufus' hair.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been having writers block because I didn't want to let Tseng hijack the story, but I relented and this is what happened. All the Rufus controlling Reno is over! Hooray! Anyone else want to celebrate? **

**R&R!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Tseng straightened his tie and tucked his shirt in, "Sorry I have to leave so soon but I have to finish prepping Reno for his mission."

Rufus buttoned his jacket with a sigh, "Will you come back later?"

Tseng bent down and kissed Rufus tenderly, "I'll try."

"Will you succeed?" Rufus smirked as he slipped his belt into his pants.

Tseng chuckled, "That depends on how difficult Reno decides to be."

Rufus sighed and laced his shoes, "How mad do you think those idiot bureaucrats I blew off will be?"

"They'll get over it." Tseng shrugged and went to leave the room, "If they don't I can always shoot them for you."

Rufus laughed and followed, "Then I'd have to replace them."

"Thinking of that, why the hell haven't you replaced that idiot secretary yet?" Tseng raised an eyebrow at Rufus, his entire body completely stress-free after the passionate reconciliation he had just shared with Rufus.

Rufus shrugged, "Again, I'd have to replace her. I hate interviews."

Tseng nodded in agreement, "So do I. It's why I like keeping my employees alive. By the way, the next time you send Rude out in the middle of a mission to get _pens_ I'm going to shoot you."

"Will it be a lethal shot?" Rufus smirked and sat at his desk, fingering the pen in question fondly.

Tseng chuckled and gave Rufus a quick kiss before walking out the door, "Good Gaia its good to be back on speaking terms isn't it?"

"We talked before, but one of us was always pissed blind." Rufus licked his lips happily, enjoying the lingering taste Tseng had left behind. He jabbed the intercom button, "When did you reschedule my meeting?"

She stammered back, "I-I pushed it back for a-another hour sir." Rufus couldn't remember his secretary's name. It didn't really bother him that he didn't know though, if Tseng wanted her gone then gone she would be.

"Push it to tomorrow I don't have time today." Rufus rubbed his temples, he really hated how she stammered.

"Y-yes sir, a-anything else?" He had to know her name! How could he not place a name to such an annoying fear-ridden voice?

"Yes, you're fired. Please push my meeting and then clear out your desk." Rufus raised an eyebrow as he heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the intercom. He had expected blubbering tears and ridiculous amount of pleas.

"Thank you so much sir!" His secretary was no longer stammering and he heard her whoop with joy on the other side of the door.

"Am I really that bad to work for?" He asked with an amused snort as he heard frantic scuffling on the other side of the wall.

"No sir, but the sex noises were _really_ starting to bother me. You keep leaving your pen down on the button and I hear _everything_. I suggest you don't do that anymore." Again her voice was confident and full of life, why the hell couldn't she have been this person two days ago?

"Would you mind hiring yourself a replacement who won't mind the sex noises and who will tell me when I've left my intercom on?" Rufus couldn't help but snigger at the idea of this secretary hearing every last detail of some of his conversations. No wonder she was always so uncomfortable around him! Especially if she had heard the activities that had just happened not an hour ago.

"Of course sir. When do you want that meeting tomorrow? Before or after noon?" Dammit, why couldn't she have been talkative even twenty minutes ago?

"Are you joking? After noon." Rufus frowned, "Why the hell weren't you interesting fifteen minutes ago?"

"Well sir, I'd be lying if I said I wanted this job. I was really happy working in the labs." The secretary sounded guilty.

"You'd rather work under Hojo?" Rufus asked incredulously. How the hell could anyone enjoy working with Hojo? He hated the man and only employed him because he occasionally proved his worth and because he was scared shitless of just what evil things that man could do to him if he pissed him off. He liked the way he looked and Hojo was good at deforming people.

The secretary cleared her throat, "I'd rather not leave my best friend working under Hojo without me. Can't have him tolerate the madman on his own now can I?"

Rufus nodded his understanding even though the secretary couldn't see him, "Well you can write an order from me saying you're to be placed back there and whatever other little things you want. Don't go crazy though, I'm not giving you a million dollar raise or anything."

"Thank you sir! If I wasn't so scared of that Turk I'd probably hug you right now." Rufus laughed, his entire day seeming so much better as she reminded him that Tseng was _his_. He hoped his next secretary would develop a personality at the beginning of their working relationship, not the end.

He smiled happily to himself and considered what he should do about the Reno problem he was now faced with. He would never admit to the red-head that he had used him, but he was fairly sure that Reno wouldn't mind if he just dropped his pursuit. It was true that he would miss the excitement of the chase, but the fact that Tseng was through being chased and had allowed himself to be caught made him so ecstatic that he couldn't even consider going after Reno. He flicked his computer on and searched through the various security cameras he was linked to for any sign of Reno or Sephiroth. He wouldn't apologize to either of them, but he did have to let them know that he couldn't give a shit if they were together or not anymore. Tseng had told him to stop controlling them so he would. Tseng was the only person he never disobeyed and he was rewarded for it, it made him feel like a dog begging for a treat at times, but when the treat was as delicious as Tseng he would gladly be a lap-hound.

* * *

Sephiroth flipped the key over in his hand, arguing with himself for the umpteenth time about how he should handle the ethical dilemma Genesis had put him in. If he gave the key to Reno, he would let the red-head know that he had accepted it from Genesis and that he had let Genesis keep his. If he gave it back to Genesis who knew who the slippery fiend would give it to instead? It didn't matter so much that Genesis was still trying to seduce him, he was getting less and less aroused by the red-head with each sexually charged encounter. It was actually serving to push him towards Reno even more. He didn't need someone who was going to constantly leave him wanting and it was plainly obvious to every cell of socially inept brain that Reno wanted him. _There's that Rufus problem._ He nodded in agreement with the voice that played at the corners of his mind. Since he had decided that he was sick to death of Genesis' manipulation the voice that had been driving him insane had quieted.

He didn't know how he and Reno would ever be together if Rufus kept setting the rules. It was hard enough to find ways around his orders when they didn't concern Reno and when Rufus got personal it made it even harder. He didn't want to even _think_ about what Rufus had said during their last encounter. _You knew he and Reno had something going on. Why does it bother you?_ It bothers me because he's _mine_. I don't even want to think about Rufus touching him. _You've already seen him touching him. You can't do a damn thing about it._ I would if I could, but me being sent out of the country won't help anyone. I can't lay a hand on him in this building. _Touch Reno where he can see and you get sent off in a little tugboat never to return? It might be worth it, you need a vacation and Reno might be willing to join you._ Sephiroth frowned and examined the key, ignoring the pleasant daydreams of a vacation with Reno. He'd already been on one 'vacation' with the red-head and the end results had not been quite what he expected, but he wasn't upset about that. He was upset that their were people trying to keep things from continuing the way he didn't expect.

Sephiroth sighed and scratched the key along his forehead. The only real problems he had right now were Rufus and Genesis. Rufus was an asshole who was determined to keep Reno to himself while Genesis was a thief with a key to Reno's bedroom. He didn't like it, but he couldn't do a damn thing to keep Rufus from screwing Reno brainless against his will, that was something Reno had to fix. He could fix the Genesis problem though. He just had to figure out how to get that key back.

An idea, though not a very pleasant one, popped into his head. Sephiroth stuffed the key into his pocket and walked out of his office. He was already packed and prepared for the mission, having checked and rechecked the list of things he would need almost a thousand times. He grimaced at the utter strangeness at the role-reversal he was going to try and induce as he opened the door to Genesis' office, raising an eyebrow when he found it empty. He crossed the room to glance across Genesis' desk, half-hoping that the key would be left in plain sight for him to take so he wouldn't have to go through with his half-baked and rather desperate idea.

"Come to visit while I'm away?" Sephiroth whipped around as Genesis shut the door behind him, guilt written plainly on his features.

_This is not a good idea!_ He ignored the voice and rearranged his features to hide his guilt and apprehension, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Genesis smirked, he hadn't expected Sephiroth to come to him. He suspected ulterior motives behind the gesture, but after the chat they had had that morning he was really just happy that Sephiroth wanted to see him. He wanted Sephiroth to act like he wanted him, it gave him a heady feeling of control that heightened any experience for him, "It looks like you're snooping through my desk. What are you looking for?"

_He's not stupid, he can see what you're doing!_ Sephiroth tried to completely shut out the voice that was screaming at him in near panic and gave Genesis a cocky smile that didn't suit his face, "I wanted to know just how much room you have on your desk."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell do you need to know that?"

Sephiroth continued to ignore the protesting screams of his conscience as he swiftly strode across the room and pinned Genesis against the wall, "No reason, just know that its not enough."

Genesis stiffened in surprise and tried to push away from the wall. Sephiroth held him fast and he weakly stammered out, "N-not enough for what?"

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' chin and tilted it up, every fiber of his being protesting what he was doing, "This." He pressed his lips to Genesis' and slipped his tongue into his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut with disgust at how vile he felt. He ran his hands down Genesis' sides as he began to respond and he forced Genesis concentration onto the kiss while he searched blindly for the key.

Genesis moaned unwillingly into the kiss and he felt his limbs shake as he lost complete control of the situation. It was the first time anyone had directly wrested all control from his hands and he didn't know if he enjoyed it or not, his body seemed to, but his mind didn't. He was so used to being in control when kissing Sephiroth that he didn't know how to react, his body moving by instinct while his mind sputtered and choked. A moan was ripped from his throat again as his tongue tangled with Sephiroth's and he weakly tried to pull away.

Sephiroth ground Genesis into the wall as he felt resistance from him, still running his hands through his clothes to try and find the pocket with the key. He felt Genesis' tremble weakly under him and couldn't ignore the utter and complete disgust he had for himself. He gave a relieved sigh of triumph as his fingers finally closed around the key. He ripped it from Genesis' pocket and pushed away.

Genesis panted and slumped down as Sephiroth roughly stole the key and shoved him against the wall. He felt his knees threaten to give out as a mixture of pain and passion flooded his mind and he used the wall for support. His emotions seemed to take physical manifestation and he clutched his gut in pain as the rage, fear, and confusion knotted his stomach. He felt tears burn his eyes as he realized the poetic justice of what Sephiroth had done and he looked up at him, "Giving me a taste of my own medicine?"

Sephiroth squinched his eyes shut, more disgusted with himself than ever before as he saw tears in Genesis' lovely mako eyes. He felt the key cut into his palm as he pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind him, trying desperately to ignore the quiet sobs that his enhanced hearing could pick up as he walked away.

* * *

Rufus gaped dumbly as he watched the scene unfold on the screen before him. He had heard rumors of some type of fling between Sephiroth and Genesis and he felt that what he had just seen confirmed all suspicions he had ever had. The fact that Genesis was now crying on the floor of his office confused him and he hated not being able to hear what was said. Stupid bureaucrats were worried about the privacy of his employees, people who he practically owned and could throw away like a used tissue if he wanted to. He was fairly good at lip reading, but the pixilation of the cameras made it difficult and he had growled his frustration more than once while watching the scene get more and more dramatic. He picked up his phone and dialed Tseng's number, he couldn't keep this kind of information to himself.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post! You can blame the AP Gov homework that is currently consuming my life. :(**

**Lots of info packed into this chappie though ^^ **

**R&R and let me know what your thoughts are on this!**

**Also; I have a poll up on my profile and I really need votes!!! **


	28. Chapter 28

Angeal walked down the hall and nodded to Sephiroth as the man pushed past him. He didn't mind the lack of response he got, he was more than used to Sephiroth's socially unacceptable behavior. He knocked on Genesis' office door with a smile, excited that he finally had some free time to spend with his best friend. He frowned when he heard quiet sobs on the other side of the door and yanked it open unceremoniously, quickly shutting the door behind him and kneeling beside Genesis cautiously. He was close enough to comfort, but far enough away that he could move if Genesis decided to attack him in his obvious frustration. Genesis had almost sent him to the hospital the last time something had hurt enough for him to cry. "Gen?"

Genesis sniffed and wiped his still streaming eyes, "I'm a fuck up 'Geal."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, scanning the statement for any of sign that would let him know Genesis was trying to toy with him. Sensing none of the tell-tale warning flags he assumed it was genuine self-pity and gave it a fitting response. "No you're not."

Genesis gave a sobbing laugh, "Yeah right 'Geal. I finally got a taste of my own poison like you've always said I would. Why the hell don't I listen to you?"

Angeal smiled kindly and moved a little closer, testing the waters of Genesis' emotional control, "Well little snake who did you bite this time?"

"Sephiroth." Genesis pressed his palms into his eyes to try and stop the flow of angry tears. He had completely screwed up everything he had hoped to have. Sephiroth was now so pissed with him for messing with Reno that any chance at a relationship was blown out of the water. He choked on his tears, "If I had just kept my hands off the red-head it would've worked the way I wanted it to."

Angeal sighed wearily, "What did I tell you about these stupid mind games Genesis?"

"That they're stupid?" Genesis laughed and coughed, his sobs strangling his voice.

"Exactly." Angeal continued to smile as Genesis wiped at his eyes, "Need a hug?"

Genesis nodded and let Angeal wrap his arms around him. Every time he screwed something up Angeal was always there to make him feel better, even if it was only marginally better. A good hug when he needed comforting, an ear to vent into when he was pissed out of his mind, or a bucket of water when he couldn't keep the flames from bursting from his fingertips. He buried his head in Angeal's shoulder and cried, his tears soaking through the shirt his head rested on, "You always know what to do 'Geal."

Angeal let his head rest in Genesis' hair as he gently stroked the back of his sobbing friend. He knew Genesis wouldn't learn from the experience, he never had. It wasn't the first time Angeal had had to hold Genesis while he cried over a plan he had never considered the consequences to should he fail. Genesis never thought about things going wrong and Angeal reckoned that it was probably Genesis' inner optimist shinning through the false pretense he radiated for the rest of the world. "Are you going to stop messing with his head?"

"No." Genesis snorted into Angeal's shoulder, "How can I? I have to get revenge now." For now all revenge centered on bedding his Renosaurus to spite Sephiroth. He knew the idea of Genesis with his decadent red-head bothered Sephiroth to no end and that made any plan concerning the Turk seem fool-proof. If he couldn't convince Sephiroth that he was worth sleeping with on his own then he would use Reno as leverage. Sephiroth would be with him if it kept him away from Reno and if he played his cards right he could keep the red-head away from Sephiroth under similar terms.

Angeal sighed and moved to push Genesis off him, but the red-head wouldn't budge. He continued to give Genesis' back a comforting stroke as he donned his 'lecture voice', as Genesis had so kindly dubbed the tone he took whenever he took the opportunity to teach, "What did I tell you about revenge?"

"Revenge breeds revenge." Genesis kept himself firmly pressed into Angeal's shoulder, not ready to move yet. He was always comfortable in Angeal's arms and comfort was something he needed now, even though the person comforting him was also trying to teach him a lesson. He could look past the lesson so long as there weren't any tests later on it. Angeal would argue with him and say that life was a test, but so long as Genesis didn't see any paper or pencils he wouldn't consider life a test.

"What else did I say about it?" Angeal stopped trying to remove Genesis from his shoulder. It was obvious to him that Genesis didn't want to move and there was little point in trying to unglue the red-head from his shirt front. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Genesis and tried to ignore the tears that were still warm on the front of his shirt.

"That its going to get me killed someday." Genesis dug his face deeper into Angeal's chest, trying to find a dry spot to remove the tears that stained his face.

Angeal smiled as Genesis tried to be stealthy about finding a dry patch of his shirt. He pulled up a dry piece of his shirt and pressed it to Genesis cheek, "Want to tell me what you did?"

"Not really." Genesis took the portion of shirt offered him and wiped his eyes on it before tucking himself back into Angeal's wet shoulder, wondering just how effective drying his face was when he set his face back into something wet. He didn't want Angeal to know what he had done, he was fairly sure that Angeal could and would put two and two together eventually. Genesis just didn't want to see the disappointment on his face yet, it was why he had his head buried into Angeal's shirt. He felt like a dog seeking comfort in its masters arms after it has been smacked for biting and the lack of dignity bothered him a little, but so long as no one could see him at his lowest points besides Angeal he could take a little indignity.

They sat still for awhile, both of them lost in their own thoughts as they held each other. It was only when Angeal's back started to cramp from the extra weight he was placing on it as he held Genesis up that he thought about moving. It was comfortable to sit in silence, but his back didn't want to keep Genesis upright anymore. He shifted and tried to stretch without displacing Genesis too much, "Think we should cut our shift short and go to that bar now?"

Genesis smirked and pulled himself away from Angeal, his slightly puffy eyes now dry, unlike Angeal's shirt, "You're the one that usually lectures me about cutting shifts short. Are you really suggesting that we leave early?"

Angeal shrugged and stood up, "If you would prefer to stay until shift is officially over we can."

Genesis laughed and shakily rose to his feet, "I could use a good amount of alcohol right now." There was no way he was staying in the building where he had just been privately humiliated any longer than necessary.

* * *

"I know what I saw Tseng!" Rufus rubbed his temples as he watched the security screen carefully, completely confused by what was going on. First Sephiroth had been doing something with Genesis, now Angeal was doing something with Genesis, and now Rufus was beginning to think Genesis was a whore.

_"Damn Reno's going to be pissed when he hears about this."_ Tseng sighed into the mouthpiece and Rufus drank the airy noise in.

"Don't tell him then. If he's going to work with Sephiroth today then he shouldn't know something that would make him angry. It could jeopardize the mission." Tseng had filled Rufus in on what he had planned behind his back and Rufus could care less. If Sephiroth and Reno wanted to be together enough to defy his wishes then he would hold a certain amount of respect for their feelings. He couldn't blame Reno for wanting to defy his control after the night of near rape and he couldn't blame Sephiroth for wanting Reno.

_"Sir is it wise to keep this from him?" _Tseng was frowning and Rufus could tell.

Rufus sighed as he watched Angeal and Genesis walk out of the building. They were leaving early but he didn't really care. They were first class Soldiers and there was no way in hell he was going to try and stop them. It was suicide to get in a Soldiers way and he had been stupid enough for trying to mess with Sephiroth. He felt he'd written enough death wishes for the week and didn't want to sign off on his own. "Would you rather have him pissed and confused during a mission? Besides, I couldn't hear a word of what they said so I've got no idea what really happened. Who knows? Maybe it was a severance kiss, I doubt it, but it is possible. It would explain why Genesis cried so much. Tell him after."

_"Understood. Tseng out."_ Tseng clicked the phone shut and Rufus set his down with a frustrated sigh. _What the hell is wrong with the world today? Can't anyone have an uncomplicated love life like me and Tseng? _He laughed at the thought when he realized how hypocritical it was. He and Tseng had solved all their relationship problems with a quick romp in the hay and a short conversation. He was pretty sure that wasn't the way relationships were supposed to work, but he didn't really care. It worked for them and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Reno stomped into Rude's apartment happily, "So what's up my not so very hairy friend?"

Rude dropped the ice pack he had been nursing his cheek with as Reno paraded in front of him and sat up with a startled grunt. He looked Reno up and down carefully and tossed a few questions around in his brain before picking the one he felt needed answered the fastest, "Why the _hell_ are you dressed in drag?"

Reno sniggered and posed, "Cause it makes me sexy!"

Rude sighed wearily and rolled his blackened eyes, "What's the real reason?"

"I'm the due." Reno grinned and plopped himself onto the couch beside Rude, glad to finally have his feet off the floor. Just because he could walk in the heels didn't mean he wanted to.

Rude raised an eyebrow at him, the bruises on his face looking less severe after the time he had spent in the hospital the night before. "Why the hell are you the due? Who's going to be the benefactor?"

"Seph." Reno took his heels off with a sigh of relief.

Rude smirked, "Rufus doesn't know does he?"

"Nope!" Reno kicked his feet happily against the couch. He felt like a delinquent when he disobeyed and he loved it. Every minute defying Rufus made him giddy with glee.

Rude chuckled, "Any idea what he'll do if he does figure it out?"

Reno shrugged, "Don't know don't care. I just know there's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' him do me again. It's just not happenin' yo."

Rude grabbed the holder keeping Reno's ponytail in place and ripped it out with a chuckle, "If you're going to be a prostitute you better look like one."

Reno swore and grabbed the back of his head, "That hurt ya dick! Why can't I have my hair up?"

"I didn't see a single due there with their hair up." Rude shrugged and tossed the holder into Reno's lap. "If you really need the thing wear it on your wrist."

Reno slipped the holder over his wrist and pouted as he ran his hand through his loose hair, "You hurt my head."

Rude chuckled, "If you don't look like a whore they're going to hurt more than just your head."

Reno looked at Rude's battered and bruised face with a frown, "How did they figure you out yo?"

"I told you, my due sold me out." Rude gazed at his cast covered arm angrily.

"How did she know you were a Turk?" Reno knew that there was no way in hell that Rude would ever tell anyone that he was a Turk. It just didn't happen. There were rules against it and Rude was a stickler for rules.

Rude shrugged nonchalantly, the multiple painkillers he had taken erasing all of the painful sensations he was sure he would feel once they wore off, "She didn't. She just begged me to keep her and not turn her over to the gangs prostitution ring. i told her I would try to help her escape later but she didn't believe me, told the gang to try and get in good with them, and they decided that anyone willing to help a due didn't need to live."

Reno fiddled uncomfortably with his hair, he _hated_ having it down, "So its probably a good thing that me and Seph are doing this together?"

"Yeah." Rude grunted and pulled his sunglasses off, laughing as Reno gulped, "I'm taking them off because my eyes are swollen and they make it hard to see, not because I have some valuable bit of wisdom to impart before you go."

Reno chuckled nervously, "You never take them off without a reason."

"I just gave you a reason." Rude tossed the glasses onto his coffee table and grabbed the ice pack he had dropped when Reno walked in. He pressed it over his swelling eye and regarded Reno carefully with the other, "Don't get yourself killed alright?"

Reno chuckled and slipped his heels back on, "No worries there yo, I'll be fine."

"I hope to Gaia you're right." Rude smiled as Reno stomped out of the room. "Any reason why you're stomping?"

Reno snickered, "Because I'm a Renosaurus and that's how Renosaurus' walk!"

"Renosaurus?" Rude raised the eyebrow that was unimpeded by the ice pack.

"That's what Genesis decided to call me." Reno shrugged, "He's the one that taught me how to walk in these."

"Tseng didn't teach you?" Rude's eyebrow rose higher.

Reno laughed and stomped towards the door, "Tseng doesn't know how to walk in heels. That would be a sight to see though...." He trailed off musingly, his hand resting on the doorknob.

Rude shook his head, "Whoever put him in heels would probably die."

Reno scratched his chin, "What do you think the odds are of me being able to run away from him while he's wearing heels?"

"You running makes no difference. That bastards better with a gun than any of us." Rude chuckled and laid back on his couch, "If you don't come back I'm going to find whoever killed you, kill them, and the drag your ass out of the Lifestream so I can kill you again for making me go through all the trouble of avenging your death."

Reno gave him a sloppy salute as he left the apartment, "Gotcha partner."

**

* * *

Author's Note: OMG! Almost time for them to leave!!!!!!!.........I know some of you are very excited for this mission heehee I've been very evil making you wait so long!**

**R&R!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Sephiroth scowled as he shoved himself in the chair behind his desk. He was so unbelievably disgusted with himself that there was nothing he could do but slam his head onto his desk and pray that it had all been a dream. The heavy weight of the key in his pocket proved the futility his pleasant imaginings and he felt like throwing it across the room so it wouldn't weigh on his conscience so much. He groaned angrily and clenched his hands in his hair as he rested his guilty head on the desk. _There were other ways that could have been handled!_ Sephiroth growled and vocally challenged his sub-conscience. "Name three ways that could have been handled differently." He heard the irate little voice scoff. _Bribery, empty promises, threats, want me to list more?_ "Shut up!" Sephiroth knew it was stupid to argue with himself, but he couldn't help it. He and the little voice were no longer cooperating and he couldn't ignore something that was yelling so loudly in the back of his mind. _How can you say you want Reno when you're still obsessed with Genesis?_ "I am not obsessed!" Sephiroth couldn't keep himself from speaking his protests. _He's still popping up in your dreams, taking Reno's place more often than not. You can't think of one without thinking of the other. _Sephiroth slammed his hands against the desk. "I'm not that fickle!" _Then why was your immediate plan to pin him against a wall and grope him? _Sephiroth growled and tore at his hair, willing the voice to be silent. It ignored his guilty pleas. _I wonder what Reno will think once Rufus tells him? You know he saw. He's got cameras everywhere, he saw. _

Sephiroth's face paled against the desk and he sat up quickly, rearranging his hair so that the evidence of his frustration would not be noticeable. He quickly strode out of the room, a bag filled with everything he needed for the mission slung over his shoulder. If there was anyone he could ask to help him fix all the mess he had made for himself, it was Tseng.

* * *

Reno stomped happily down the hall, giggling at the odd stares he was receiving. He laughed aloud when he was approached and asked for his phone number and gladly gave the asker Rude's number. He figured he owed his best friend for ripping his hair out and since he would be away for the night giving his number out to random strangers was the easiest way to get payback. Rude would change his number again after call number five, he always did. Reno didn't really care how angry Rude would be with him, it wasn't like he had never given Rude's number out as his own before. He'd be forgiven eventually, he always was.

He eventually made his way to Tseng's office, harassing and being harassed by passing workers as he went. He knocked on the door, a luxury he didn't usually give Tseng. He normally didn't give the man any indication that he was coming. Warnings ruined his stealth attacks. He was about to barge in when he heard his superior grant him entry.

Reno grinned and shoved the door open with all his usual ceremony and slammed it shut behind him. "Hey boss-man." Reno's voice faltered as he saw the back of Sephiroth's head over the chair he normally occupied while in Tseng's office. He gulped and quickly added, "Hey Seph."

Sephiroth turned in his chair to look at the red-head that had made him doubt even the most concrete aspects of his life and his jaw dropped. Reno quickly tried to pull his dress over his legs but that only revealed more of his chest to Sephiroth's eyes. Sephiroth cleared his throat and replied before he made a complete fool of himself. "Hello Reno."

"Since you're both here I guess we should go over the mission again. Sephiroth we shall have to finish our conversation at a later date." Tseng steepled his fingers in front of him and gestured for Reno to sit.

Sephiroth nodded and Reno nervously took his seat, his discomfort at being in a dress once again realized. Reno clamped his knees together as tightly as he could and made sure he kept his eyes glued on Tseng. It was hard enough to hide an erection in pants, in a dress he was just begging for someone to notice.

Tseng ignored the awkwardness that passed between the two. They hadn't seen each other since Sephiroth had nearly ravaged Reno in his apartment and the sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. He was pretty sure if he wasn't in the room the two would be all over each other and he was grateful that they were polite enough to restrain themselves. He was half tempted to leave the room and let them have their way with each other as he started outlining the mission again, knowing that all of his words fell on deaf ears. He observed them carefully as he spoke, noting each twitch and slight shift the two made to get even a fraction closer to each other. Watching them he didn't feel any doubt about Sephiroth's intentions, but when the two weren't within grasping distance of each other was when he knew he had to worry for them both. If Genesis was on the prowl like Sephiroth claimed then he would have to watch Reno a little more carefully. Reno wouldn't like being outright forced from Genesis' company, he had proven time and time again that being forced to do one thing led him to do the exact opposite.

Tseng finished his speech in the same monotone he had started it with and Reno sighed with relief. He had never stayed so quiet during one of Tseng's speeches but he had never paid such little attention before either. He blamed the intoxicating pheromones Sephiroth was throwing his way and thanked every god he knew that they would be together that night. If he had to go another day in Sephiroth's presence without being able to touch him he would scream. Screaming with anything but pleasure would probably get them caught during their mission, so he would have to refrain.

Tseng stood and pulled a large suitcase from the corner of his office. He set it on the table where Reno and Sephiroth stared at it in confusion. Reno piped up immediately. "You goin' on a trip boss?"

Tseng chuckled and opened the case. "This suitcase has a hidden panel at the bottom that contains all you will need to complete your mission. Sephiroth you can put all of the items in your bag into the case. Reno, you're a prostitute so you don't own anything, stay away from the suitcase."

"I don't even get a toothbrush?" Reno eyed the clothes Sephiroth was piling over the hidden panel wistfully.

"You don't get to bring jack shit." Tseng smirked and closed the suitcase over Sephiroth's belongings.

"I'm assuming they'll check the pack?" Sephiroth hefted the suitcase off of the desk and onto the floor.

Tseng sat back down at his desk and started filing out paperwork. "Of course they will. The hidden panel can't be opened without a specially made key however. Reno, you need to hand your keys to Sephiroth. If they're on his person no one will bother to look at them too closely."

"I'll go grab em. Gimme a sec." Reno stomped from Tseng's office to his own and Sephiroth ignored the guilty press his conscience was giving him at the mention of Reno's keys.

"I suggest you give me both copies of his key." Tseng held his hand out expectantly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Sephiroth hurriedly pulled both keys out of his pocket and pressed them into Tseng's outstretched palm. He didn't know if Tseng realized the favor he was doing him by confiscating the keys he wouldn't have willingly returned to their rightful owner. He felt a tremendous load of guilt fall from his shoulders as he set his hands back at his sides and watched the keys disappear from view in Tseng's desk. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Thank you."

Tseng raised an eyebrow at him, "For what?"

Sephiroth made to answer when Reno flounced noisily back into the room, a huge ring of unmarked keys dangling from his fingertips. He tossed them into Sephiroth's lap and sat back down, effectively saving Sephiroth the embarrassment of having to explain himself. "So when we leavin' Tseng?"

"Shortly." Tseng lowered his eyebrow and gave Sephiroth a pointed look, letting him know he hadn't escaped embarrassment for long.

"How soon is shortly?" Reno was practically bouncing in his seat, forgetting to keep his legs together and unwittingly giving Tseng an eyeful of his nether regions.

Tseng's hand flew in front of his eyes and he yelled, "So help me Gaia Reno if you flash me one more time I will kill you, rips your balls off, bronze them, and then stick them on your tombstone so everyone can laugh at how small they are!" Reno quickly clamped his legs shut.

Sephiroth hoisted his luggage into the trunk of the nondescript car they would be using on the mission. Reno hovered near the passenger side of the car, fiddling with the hem of his dress as Tseng pressed two fake breasts into his top. Sephiroth fought the urge to laugh at the sight and saved Reno some embarrassment by climbing into the drivers side of the car. Reno argued with Tseng for a few seconds more before Tseng shoved him bodily into the car and slammed the door, effectively making a spectacle in the nearly empty parking lot. Tseng rapped his knuckles on Reno's window and Sephiroth used his controls to roll it down when Reno began making faces at his irritate boss through the glass. Tseng flicked Reno on the nose when the window was all the way down and Reno burst out with complaints as he clutched his sensitive sniffer. Tseng rolled his eyes and addressed Sephiroth over the din Reno was making. "They'll check you so make sure you hide those keys well. They'll ask about the guns, but I wouldn't be too worried. Everyone's armed these days so they should overlook it. If they try to take your guns, shoot them. It gets the undivided attention of gangsters quite fast."

Sephiroth snorted, "Good advice. Anything else?"

Tseng frowned in thought and then shook his head. "Unless you want me to go over every detail of the mission again all I have to say is good luck and don't get yourselves killed. Also, if Reno comes back in a bloody pink robe again you and I are going to have words. I'll let him stay at your apartment while he recovers though."

Reno's head shot up and he forgot about the slight nose pain he was supposed to be complaining about. "What about-"

Tseng cut him off. "Rufus? I've taken care of that problem. You're off the hook."

Reno and Sephiroth's eyes widened in amazement. Reno grinned wickedly, "So you're saying I could march up to Rufus' desk, kiss Sephiroth in front of him, and he wouldn't be deported?"

Tseng chuckled good-naturedly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't suggest doing that though, you may be off the hook but he won't tolerate you rubbing it in his face."

"So how'd you get me off the hook anyways boss-man? Do the horizontal monster mash with Ruffie while I was eatin' lunch?" Reno waggled his eyebrows lewdly and Sephiroth blushed at his brashness.

Tseng's eyes narrowed, "Drive Sephiroth."

Sephiroth nodded and stepped on the gas as Tseng backed away. Reno stuck his head out the window and yelled, "That's not a no!"

Tseng shook his head and walked back into the building. What Reno called love making was his own business, but he had never before heard it called 'doing the horizontal monster mash'. He didn't ever want to hear it called that again either.

* * *

Sephiroth drove, his cheeks still slightly pink with color as Reno fidgeted in the seat beside him. Reno kept glancing at the stoic man, repressed urges flooding his mind now that he was free to do what he wished with the silver-haired angel. He tried to keep his daydreams at bay, remembering just how embarrassing a boner in a dress would be. He absentmindedly toyed with the fake breasts Tseng had shoved into his dress last minute, rather amazed at how real they felt. He quickly dropped his hands as he noticed Sephiroth watching him and toyed with his loosed hair instead, wrapping individual strands around his finger and then plucking them from his head without so much as a wince.

Sephiroth drove, his mind focussing on the task at hand out of necessity. If he watched Reno play with the fake breasts lodged in his dress he would probably wreck the car. _You've got to admit, that confused look he has while he messes with them is rather adorable._ Sephiroth allowed himself a brief glance to his left and then quickly turned his eyes back to the road as Reno regarded him with that same confused expression. He watched Reno's hands quickly fall from the plastic assets tucked into his dress and nearly burst out laughing. _He looks so guilty. Do you think he's bi-sexual?_ Sephiroth refused to ask that question, no matter how much he wanted to know. In a car in the middle of traffic was not the place to ask such questions. _Ask him tonight then._ He had better things to do with his night than ask Reno about his sexual orientation, although, Reno's sexual orientation had a lot to do with his plans. _Well, do something because its obvious you can't concentrate._

Sephiroth pulled off the road and stopped the car before they made it to their destination, earning a confused stare from Reno. He turned in his seat and faced the red-head. _There goes that adorable confused look again. _Sephiroth gave Reno a small grin and cleared his throat. "You realize what we will have to do tonight?" _Of all the things you could do when he's looking at you like that, you're asking questions?_ Sephiroth ignored the voice and watched Reno's face carefully.

Reno gulped, his face quickly staining red with a blush as he forced himself to keep Sephiroth's gaze. "We have to have sex."

Sephiroth nodded, "Are you okay with that?" _I believe he started this whole 'fuck me please' nonsense you two have going on, why the hell do you need to ask if he's okay with screwing you?_ Sephiroth ignored the voice again, his attention focused on Reno.

Reno nodded and gave a skittish chuckle, the eyes boring into his own quickly reducing him to a bundle of nerves. "Course I am, been ready for that since Icicle."

Sephiroth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and pulled Reno into a passionate but tender kiss. _Did you have doubts? You didn't ask him when you nearly pounded him into your sofa._ Sephiroth nearly chuckled as he pulled away but he managed to keep his voice mirth free. It was never good to converse with himself when other people could listen in. "I guess I needed to hear that."

Reno's mind reeled from the tender yet passionate kiss that Sephiroth had just plundered his lips with and he could barely gather his wits enough to nod as Sephiroth restarted the car and began driving. It was very rare that anyone kissed him with such lustless passion and he wasn't used to the gesture. Rufus had kissed him that way, but only after drugging him out of his mind and taking complete advantage of him in every possible way. It wasn't the same when Sephiroth kissed him, the topic of conversation demanding lewd and hungry thoughts but his lips feeling chaste and compassionate in their approach. If he wasn't busy wrenching his thoughts back to the mission he would have asked Sephiroth for another and another until their lips were eroded from the corrosiveness of the friction such a gentle kiss required.

Sephiroth pulled in front of the 'church' the gang used as a hidden-in-plain-sight hideout and stopped the car. He schooled his expression until it was completely devoid of emotion and stepped out of the car, Reno following his lead. Sephiroth pulled his luggage from the trunk and then slammed it shut, showing the aloofness and haughty lack of care he knew the common man expected from a man of his social standing. He gently grabbed Reno by the elbow, making the action look forceful and domineering as he dragged the red-head to the front of the church.

Reno followed Sephiroth willingly, looking for all the world like a confused and disgruntled prostitute. He switched his train of thought fully onto the required track as Sephiroth knocked on the door, forgetting the feel of soft lips on his for the time being. A small crack appeared in the entrance and the barrel of a gun was poked out of the opening. A strong gruff voice bellowed from behind the door. "Who de fuck are ya an' whaddaya want in ou' chach?"

Sephiroth cringed at the intense butchering of the english language before replying in as authoritative a voice as he could muster. "Soldier First Class Sephiroth. I've already had a word with someone in your _church_."

The gun barrel was withdrawn immediately and the crack opened wider. A brown eye widened as it looked at Sephiroth with surprise. "Holy shit! Ya are de silver angel ain't ya?"

Sephiroth winced again. "Are you going to let me in or wait for me to break down the door?"

The door was opened fully and a tall man dressed in clothes so riddled with rips and stains that they were little better than over-large decorative rags looked at Sephiroth fearfully. "No need ta get all huffy sar all ye needed ta do wes ask."

Sephiroth pressed his way through the door, dragging Reno along behind him. "Where do I drop all this off?" He gestured to Reno and the suitcase jointly.

The gang member looked Reno over appreciatively before answering. "De boss'll hafta check all yer stuff out 'fore ye can stay."

"Then get the boss." Sephiroth glared at the ostentatiously poor man as if he were a mortal enemy. Even mortal enemies might be gifted with a kinder gaze.

The gang member paled visibly underneath the dirt that coated his body. "I jes sent Max up ta get 'im. 'E'll be down shatly."

Sephiroth was close to punching the man in the face for his extensive lack of speaking skills. He snarled angrily. "_Talk_ _properly_."

"Sorry sir." The gang member straightened and cleared his throat, the slum accent dropping completely. Reno raised an eyebrow as speech that sounded human tumbled from the man's throat with little effort. "I have to keep up appearances. If I don't talk, act, or look as gangster as possible they'll kill me."

Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't give a damn what they make you do, in front of me you you will _not _butcher our language so much."

The gangster nodded and returned to his relaxed stance as another set of gangsters approached the group. Sephiroth kept his face stoic as he was enthusiastically greeted by an over dressed gang lord bedecked with gaudy jewelry. "Welcome General, I trust ya are ready ta fulfill yer end o' the bargain?"

Sephiroth snorted haughtily and gestured towards Reno, "Do I look like I'm ready to fulfill my end of the bargain?"

"Seems like everythin' is in order. I still gotta have yer stuff checked out, safety first ya know." The over-puffed gang lord rubbed his hands together and examined Reno carefully as he gave a silent nod towards the gang member nearest the suitcase. The gang member searched through the small case as the pimp circled Reno like a vulture circles a carcass. "Evenin' dear. Got a name?"

Reno brought his voice up an octave easily. He had been practicing his 'prostitute voice', as he had dubbed it, since he had left Rude's apartment. He figured that if he was good enough to fool his fellow employees who saw him on a daily basis, he was good enough to fool a gang lord who had never seen him before. "René."

The gang lord walked around Reno, examining him in detail. His voice dripped with honey as he questioned the red-head, "Where ya from René?" A silent shake of the head from the gang member on the floor next to the suitcase assured him that the bag held nothing suspicious and he gave another nod, instructing the gang member to repack the case.

"Spend most of my time in Sector two." Reno lied easily, his complex and fully prepared background story memorized in detail.

"Sector two eh? Nice place, I like it. If ya don't mind ma askin' dear, how'd ya end up with the General as a client?" The gang lord's smile never wavered as he circled the scantily clad red-head. He turned to Sephiroth before Reno had a chance to answer, "Ya won't mind bein' searched will ya?"

Sephiroth shook his head and spread his arms so that the gang members nearest him could check him. "I am armed."

The gang lord chuckled, "I expected nothin' less from ya!" He shook his head as the gang members moved to pull Sephiroth's guns from their holsters. He turned back to Reno with a sickeningly sweet smile as he continued to peruse his form with his eyes. "So how'd ya meet the General?"

"He found me and said that if I came along with him tonight I could find myself a new pimp. My old one's a real hard ass." Reno casually scanned the room and quickly pinpointed the five air vents that Rude had reported upon his return.

The gang lord's smile faltered slightly as his eyes settled on Reno's hips. "Yer a drag queen René?"

Reno flushed, he had not expected the gang lord to see through his carefully, albeit haphazardly constructed disguise. He quickly recovered when he noticed that the gang lord looked neither disgusted nor angry, simple confusion written on his features. "I am, is that a problem?"

The gang lord shook his head and walked away. "It might be fo the good General if he ain't gay. Ya got a problem with 'im Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I have no problem with people of any orientation or gender."

The gang lord laughed, "Works fo us all don't it then? If ye'll follow me Sephiroth, yer just in time fo our next service. I'll have someone take yer _things_ ta yer room." He sneered at Reno as he led Sephiroth out of the room, nodding silently at his underlings as he passed them.

Reno very much doubted that it worked for everyone as the end of a gun collided with the back of his skull and sent him crashing to his knees.

**

* * *

Author's Note: You basically got two chapters for the price of one here. I originally intended to make this two separate chapters but I didn't want to stop writing. Also, I felt bad because I keep throwing out short chapters, trying to pass them off as updates, and it sickens me to know that I've gotten away with such evil tactics to draw the story out!**

**Not that I'm going to stop drawing the story out anytime soon. :)**

**I have to give a shout out to my friend Savannah for allowing me to use her anti-pick-up line, "I will kill you, rips your balls off, bronze them, and then stick them on your tombstone so everyone can laugh at how small they are!" I am so proud of her for thinking of something so amazingly funny!!!**

**Will Reno be okay? Will Sephiroth be okay? Are Tseng and Rufus going to have some more horizontal monster mash time? What are Genesis and Angeal up to?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

Reno woke up to the unpleasant sensation of being dragged across a hard floor. He didn't open his eyes for fear of what he might see and instead used his other senses to try and gain his bearings. His dress and heels were still on, much to his delight. He was slightly worried that he had been knocked out to be taken advantage of, but that didn't seem to be the case. He could hear gruff voices surrounding him, but his throbbing head couldn't untangle the garbled sounds. He gave an involuntary grunt of pain as the dragging stopped and he was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. Reno opened his eyes warily, wincing slightly as he was nudged in the side with a shoe.

A woman, who he presumed was a prostitute, hovered over him with a scowl etched onto her face. She glared at the gangsters that had brought him in and yelled loud enough that the pained fog clouding Reno's head was broken through and all sound seemed to rush into his ears at once. "Ya keep yer eyes in yer head Max! I won't have ya oglin' me!"

"Ya wish I was oglin' ya Sherry!" The gangsters sniggered and left the room.

Reno watched with some small measure of fear as the prostitute turned her attention to him. She frowned down at him and nudged him with her foot. "Ya gonna get up bitch?"

Reno groaned and sat up, his head swimming. He immediately hiked his voice up to the appropriate octave and began complaining. "The hell! Why did those bastards knock me out? They didn't do nuthin' to me while I was down did they?" While he whined he looked the prostitute over thoroughly, rather confused by what he saw. He knew she had to be a prostitute, it was impossible to be in a gang and not be a whore, well, it was impossible to his knowledge. Sherry dressed conservatively, her pants reaching her ankles and her light blue shirt buttoned all the way to her neck. Her thin brown hair was in a tight bun and she had glasses that would make a librarian squeal with jealousy. He decided to voice his confusion. "Are you _really_ a prostitute?"

Sherry laughed and extended her hand to him. "I should be asking you that question."

Reno flushed as he allowed her to pull him to his feet. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Sherry smirked and looked him over. "I know a Turk when I see one." All color drained from Reno's face and Sherry quickly held her hands up in self-defense. "Don't hurt me alright? I'm not going to turn you in! I'm only here on orders okay?"

"The hell do you mean you're here on orders?" Reno raised an eyebrow, dropping his voice to its normal timbre now that he was found out.

Sherry tapped the side of her nose in a knowing fashion and began leading him down the hall. "You don't think Shinra is the only company they're swapping information on do you? I work for a completely different company. We're a little more low key as we're not nearly as big and we don't have the level of funding Shinra does, but being small has its advantages. For starters, I can infiltrate factions like this with a lot less hassle."

Reno sniggered. "So if you can tell I'm a Turk how come ya didn't help my partner when he came here?"

"Your partner came as a benefactor and I'm denied any access to their meetings. I might be able to get in easier, but I can't get around easier. I'll leave the rest of the subterfuge to you, but you've got to make a deal with me first." Sherry stopped in the middle of the hall outside a door and turned to face Reno.

Reno immediately went into business mode, his body tensing and his speech becoming clipped and stern. "What kind of deal?"

Sherry noticed the change in Reno's demeanor and backed up a step, slightly intimidated. "When you go recover information on your company, I want you to get some on mine. It should be easy for a Turk, right?"

Reno weighed his options and realized he didn't have a choice. If he didn't help her there was a chance she would turn him in and if he did help her she would help him in return. He let out a small humph. "So I scratch your back you scratch mine?"

Sherry tapped the side of her nose with a wink. "Bingo! I need any information they have on ambassador Shneider, think you can do that?"

Reno gave a derisive snort. "What do you take me for? Of course I can do it!"

Sherry laughed and pulled open the door. "This is the room you and Sephiroth will be staying in. Don't worry about any verbal slips, they don't put any sound in the cameras. Hard to wank to sex if its not your name bein' screamed ya know?"

Reno nodded and stepped into the room, noticing with a slight blush the various implements scattered around the room. He cleared his throat. "Are these things clean?"

Sherry smirked and shut the door behind them. "Of course they are! I'm in charge of keeping the girls and the toys clean, you can trust them. They expect you to be one hundred percent comfortable with any and all tricks of the trade so make sure you stay in character, they might not be able to hear you but they can see you." Reno nodded and she continued. "There's a blind spot in that corner, right under the camera. Its a pretty big blind spot and I set your luggage in it, I assume there are things in their you two need right?" Reno nodded again and she continued talking, her back to the camera. "There's a false floor board in that corner and I've been hiding any scraps of information I could in there so make sure you grab it along with any other information okay? I need to get everything out of here before they figure out I'm taking it and kill me."

"You plan to get killed?" Reno raised an eyebrow at her and cast the corner of the room a furtive glance, noticing that one of the boards was slightly raised.

Sherry shrugged. "It was part of the plan all along, I'm ready for it. I didn't accept the job because I have anything to live for. This was a suicide mission from the start. I need to get the information away from them, that's all I was sent here to do."

Reno nodded his understanding. "How far does this blind spot stretch?"

"From the edge of the doorway to the small blue line I drew over there." Sherry gestured in the opposite direction from her words. "We've been talking too long. Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to knock you out again."

"What!? Why!?" Reno yelled angrily, his face not showing any outward emotion as the camera focused on them.

"Sorry but I need you to pretend to look at the toys and things so I can stay in character alright? I won't hit you hard, but you need to be unconscious so I can do my job." Sherry wrung her hands under the angry glare Reno shot at her.

Reno complied huffily, bending over the small table holding several items, some of which he had no clue how to use even with all of his experience. He tensed as he heard something that sounded rather heavy being picked up off of the floor and he murmured under his breath. "You realize I'm going ta hate you for this right?"

She grunted a little as she prepared to bring the heavy bat down on his head. "You'll love me for it later, trust me."

Reno snorted with disbelieving laughter as he heard the soft whoosh of the bat slicing through the air. He tensed as he felt it crash against the back of his head. His eyes swam in his skull as he slumped against the table, his head pushing several toys to the floor.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Got the next chapter up sooner than expected! ^^**

**Real life might start cutting in on my writing time soon, Senior Project is probably the most stressful thing in the world.**

**Wish me luck!**


	31. Chapter 31

Sephiroth felt like taking his sword and slicing off the head of every single person in the unexpectedly large 'service'. _Too bad you left it at home._ Sephiroth silently agreed with his inner monologue as he listened to people spout off nonsense tidbits of information that he saw no value in. Every now and again he heard something that he knew was true, but for the most part he only heard fabricated rumors. He vaguely recognized a portion of the people there, the main bulk of them Shinra underlings whose information he knew was false. He didn't understand why Shinra was so worried about this group, most of the people who spoke spouted ridiculous lies and the gang lord lapped them up like they were absolute truth.

It was when an out of place man in a very crisp business suit spoke that he understood Shinra's fear. He listened with well hidden awe as the man spoke, divulging military plans he himself had only heard about days before. He didn't recognize the man at all and didn't know how he had managed to obtain such classified information, but he made a mental note to look for him in Shinra's databases when he and Reno made it back. _If you get back_. He silently chastised his negative inner voice, berating it for its hopelessness. _If you're information isn't acceptable they'll probably kill you both._ He quickly went over the false information in his mind, looking it over for a sense of validity as his inner voice gave a melancholy chuckle.

Sephiroth tensed slightly as his turn cam to speak and he quickly and recited the information he had, locking eyes with the leader of the gang as he spoke. He pointedly ignored the disbelieving snorts of the man in the suit, knowing that the gang lord had doubts when his eyes flickered to the side after a particularly pronounced cough from the suited man. He finished divulging his blatant falsification without flinching, knowing that the level of confidence he presented could be the difference between life and death.

The suited man openly sneered at him. "You expect us to believe that?"

Sephiroth turned his steely gaze towards the man and saw him pale slightly. He gave a haughty snort. "Being as I am in charge of enacting all executive military decisions made in the Shinra electric company I expect you to believe anything I say. You don't think we leak incorrect information to our underlings?"

The man began to flush with anger and embarrassment as the insult of being labeled a subordinate touched a nerve. Sephiroth snorted at the mans continued angry blathering and turned his attention back to the gang leader. "Would you mind if I silenced him?"

The gang lord paled as he looked between the two and he quickly shook his head. "I'd rather ya not. I don't wanna clear out any dead bodies."

Sephiroth snorted as the suited man immediately stiffened, looking at him in fear. The meeting continued with a shakier and less assured atmosphere. Sephiroth listened carefully to everything that was said, checking intently for anything that even whiffed of a true statement. Very few people in the 'service' had any information that was useful or even true and Sephiroth found his thoughts falling back towards Reno.

Sephiroth had been looking forward to the night to come since he had first spied Reno. He had wanted him even when Genesis had been toying with his mind and curbing his desires in his favor and he didn't know how much longer he would have been able to wait if he didn't have the evening to look forward too.

When the meeting finally ended the participants were all led to their separate accommodations and waiting prostitutes. Sephiroth was led by the gang lord himself and he noted this fact with a sort of grim satisfaction. He took it to mean that the gang lord was completely oblivious to his ulterior motives and lies. _Or he's completely suspicious and wants to keep an eye on you._ Sephiroth frowned and brushed that thought away as it filled him with a sense of dread. He knew if he dwelled too long on such negative thoughts fear would overwhelm him and ruin everything he and Reno had worked so hard to pull off thus far.

The gang lord opened the door for him and ushered him into his room with a sycophant smile, appearing to think himself very much in debt to Sephiroth for the wealth of knowledge he divulged. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Reno splayed across the bed, nude with his hands and feet cuffed to the head and foot boards. He shot the gang lord a look and growled. "Is he alive?"

"He's breathin' don't ya worry. He might take a while ta wake up, but ya poke 'im enough and he should come to pretty quick." The gang lord shut the door with a fearful smile, leaving Sephiroth alone with Reno.

Sephiroth drew the chain bolt across the door and made sure that the lock on the knob was turned as far as it would go. He wanted no interruptions during the pseudo private time he had with Reno. He crossed the room with sure steps, not failing to notice the large camera hung in the corner of the room. He ignored it as best as he could, working to keep his emotions in check while he was being watched. He knew that this night was crucial in more ways than one.

He gently shook Reno's shoulder, forcing his eyes to the young mans face. He was fairly sure if he looked at anything lower than Reno's neck he would pounce on him before the red-head was even awake to realize what was going on. Reno's eyes opened gingerly, as if they were testing the light for harshness. He squinted up at Sephiroth, his face instantly breaking into a soft smile as he drawled sleepily. "Hey Seph."

_He's so cute when he's concussed._ Sephiroth chuckled quietly and brushed the hair from Reno's face. "Sleep well?"

"I think so." Reno looked down, a small blush creeping over his features as he gazed at his nakedness. He cleared his throat and looked back at the silver Adonis hovering over him. "That bitch did quite a number on me huh?"

"Who?" Sephiroth asked patiently, his head cocked to one side as he studied Reno's face. His fingers tangling slightly in rather unkempt and sleep disheveled red hair. He still had to pointedly force his eyes to remain focused on the lovely red face in front of him even though he so desperately wanted to let them wander.

"Sherry. A chick who is here to gather intel on some ambassador. She told me where the cameras blind spot was and put our luggage over there and is going to try and help us keep our cover. Also, don't worry about them listenin' to us, Sherry says they film but don't put audio in so its easier to wank to so we'll be okay." Reno stretched tiredly and made a slightly confused face as he felt resistance in his feet and ankles. He quickly turned a shade of scarlet so brilliant that his tattoos almost blended into his face. "Uh Seph? Did you do this or did she?"

"She did and I think I'll have to thank her for it." Sephiroth chuckled and let his hands wander where his eyes could not, deft fingers tracing soft circles over pale flesh.

Reno squirmed slightly, his breath hitching slightly as Sephiroth's fingers tickled and danced over his rib cage. "Thank her? Why?"

"You are quite delectable all tied up." Sephiroth felt heat creep up the back of his neck as he spoke but he forced the slight embarrassment out of his mind as he traced idle circles over Reno's sensitive chest, his fingertips drinking in the feel of smooth pale skin.

Reno felt his face heat up even as heat rushed in the opposite direction. He arched into Sephiroth's too light touch and let his lips part in a silent half-laugh half-groan. He lifted his head up and closed the distance between himself and Sephiroth until their noses almost touched and he could feel warm breath against his lips. "I am am I?"

Sephiroth felt the almost overwhelming desire to close the last millimeter of distance between their lips and even as his mind and body screamed for it he held back. He couldn't keep the tense need that was quickly building in his body out of his voice as he spoke. "Oh so very appetizing."

"You sound like you want to eat me Seph." Reno smirked and let his voice drop to a seductive whisper. "Maybe I should let you have a taste then?"

Sephiroth moaned and closed the gap, his minds anguished screams telling him he was unable to wait any longer. His eyes felt shut in bliss as a smoky yet sweet taste filled his mouth and he reveled in the long awaited sensation of Reno's tongue dancing with his own. He continued to trace lazy paths over Reno's chest and sides, enjoying a heady sense of control as Reno whimpered and strained at his bonds.

Sephiroth reluctantly pulled away from Reno's delicious lips and began to strip, his clothes falling to the floor quickly. He then rejoined Reno on the bed, enjoying the unashamedly lustfilled gaze that swept over his body before his lips crashed back onto Reno's. He felt Reno arch and writhe beneath his busy fingertips and smirked against kiss plumped lips as he swallowed a muffled moan.

Reno whimpered needily and strained at the cuffs that held his limbs captive. He pressed his body upward, connecting it to Sephiroth's wherever he could. When warm lips left his with a groan he began to plead. "Please Seph! Uncuff me!"

Sephiroth roved his lips down Reno's neck and over his collarbone, drinking in the desperate pleas from the needy man beneath him. He gently nipped a thin ear and whispered huskily against the soft lobe. "Why would I want to do that when you beg so beautifully?"

Reno groaned and let his eyes roll back into his head as Sephiroth's fingers wrapped around his member and began to give agonizingly slow pumps. He pulled hard against the handcuffs that kept him from touching the warm body above him and he nearly cried with helpless want as the metal restraints refused to release him. "Please Seph! I want to touch!"

Sephiroth groaned and kept his fingers around Reno's shaft as he blindly searched the short bedside table for the keys to the cuffs, giving a triumphant moan as he felt the small pieces of metal. He held them tauntingly in front of Reno's face as his hand continued to pump. "How badly do you want your hands back?"

Reno bucked into the hand that held the majority of his attention. "Please Seph I'm begging you! I can't take it!" He gave a sobbing groan as pleasure seeped from Sephiroth's fingers into his body.

Sephiroth quickly moved to undo all of the locks that held his treasure captive, moaning with pleasure as newly freed arms wrapped around his shoulders. One pale hand gripped his hair while the other clawed gently at his back and toned legs wrapped around his waist. He slipped his hands between their bodies and pressed a finger against Reno's entrance.

Reno's eyes rolled back into his head and he pressed down on the digit that teased him. "Forget the prep Seph just fuck me!" Reno didn't want to fool around with foreplay, he wanted to get straight to the blissful full feeling he knew Sephiroth's fingers wouldn't provide. He would make it up to the silver beauty later when they weren't in a building full of people that would kill them as soon as look at them.

Sephiroth quickly moved to comply, positioning himself above Reno's entrance almost greedily. He pressed in slowly, making sure Reno felt every slick inch of his length flush against his insides. He buried himself to the hilt and paused to pant while Reno shifted and adjusted to the length nestled inside him. He began to move as Reno's hips pressed down on his member, urging him onward. His body shook along with the headboard as he pounded into Reno, drinking his pleasured gasps in like they were life itself. Reno kept his arms wrapped firmly around his lover as he met each powerful thrust with a lift of his hips. Sephiroth leaned his head against his shoulder as his thrusts became more erratic, their blood quickly boiling and pressurizing into tight knots in their bellies. Sephiroth's hand gripped Reno's shaft and pumped in time with his motions, quickly divesting Reno of his seed as he reached his climax with a silent scream. Sephiroth soon followed, pouring into Reno's tight warm heat as he bit down on the pale shoulder beneath him to keep his pleasured scream at bay.

Sephiroth pulled out and rested his tired body besides Reno's, their sweat and juices commingling as they lay beside each other. Reno curled his body around Sephiroth's with a content moan. "Gaia that was wonderful!"

Sephiroth smiled and tangled his fingers in Reno's hair as he held him close, enjoying the warmth that seeped into him. He listened as Reno's quiet breathing became even and deep as his sated body gave out. He stayed awake a while longer, simply enjoying the happy sound of Reno's breathing.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I know so many of you were waiting for this scene and I hope I didn't disappoint! If I did, let me know where I fell short so I can do better next time, okay?**

**Also, I've got a poll up and I'd really like some votes!**


	32. Chapter 32

Genesis woke when warm dawn sunlight peaked through his blinds and crashed against his heavy eyelids. His head swam with a hangover, and he groaned in pain as he threw an arm over his face. He knew that soon enough his mako enhanced system would clear out all the pain of his hangover, but until then he would be miserable. He tried to remember the events of the night before but it was all a drunk and happy blur of color rushing past his eyelids too fast for him to see clearly. His stretched and paused as his legs brushed warm flesh and he quickly gathered that he had had yet another one night stand. Genesis didn't mind the fact that there was a body pressing against him for warmth as he shifted, he just wished he knew who it was. He could open his eyes and find out, but the alcohol had not quite left his system yet, and so long as his head was swimming his eyes would not come up for air.

He stretched again, enjoying the gentle pain of sated muscles. He gasped as a much sharper pain shot up his back and he wrenched his sleep crusted eyes open. He ripped the red blanket from his body and looked down at his body, noting that he donned a light coat of dried cum. He stretched, and gave a small whimper as the pain shot through him again, and he growled as he realized what had happened. Genesis never bottomed, it was one of his rules for one night stands, and even when he was drunk it was a rule he diligently kept. He slumped back against black sheets with a groan and contemplated his situation without throwing the body next to him a glance. He had promised himself that he would only bottom for someone he loved, and he was furious that he had lost control of himself enough to break his personal vow. His thoughts raced as he tried to remember who he had gone home with, and where Angeal had gone. He was surprised that Angeal had let him get taken home on their drinking night; as when they went out together Angeal had a rule about him trying to pick up one nighters. Genesis gathered the drunken dregs of his memory and tried to blindly piece together the events leading to his embarrassment, assuming that if he had gone home with someone Angeal must have done so as well. He was slightly angry that Angeal would just leave him in the arms of some stranger, but he knew Angeal had drank too, and had his own needs to take care of, so he didn't hold it against him.

Genesis sighed and steeled himself to turn his head and find out who he had found attractive enough to take home in his drunken stupor. He usually had good taste in men and women, even when he was plastered, but there had been a few brushes with ugly.

Genesis took a deep breath and cranked his lightly pounding head to the side. He nearly screamed and jolted backwards towards the edge of the bed, taking his covers with him. Angeal groaned as cold air rushed over him and he yanked back at the covers in his sleep. Genesis let the soft, red blanket slide out of his fingers as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of sleeping with Angeal. He watched as his best friend's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, his mind flooded with panic. He had no idea how they had ended up in bed together, usually Angeal was so responsible, and even when he was drunk he kept his hands to himself. Genesis had seen Angeal get hit on by people whom he himself would have eagerly taken to bed, yet Angeal always did nothing and brushed off any advances politely.

Genesis didn't understand how honorable and responsible Angeal would willingly fuck him. It wasn't like he had never woken up in incriminating positions with Angeal as they had shared tents and blankets during missions more than once, but they had never actually _done_ anything before. He was shocked, scared, angry, and above all confused out of his mind. He wished that he could remember something, _anything_ from the night before and he racked his foggy brain to try and conjure up more than just spectral colors and shapes. He pulled his legs to his chest with a whimper and a wince as pain lanced up his spine. He leaned his head against his knees and squeezed his eyes shut as the mako in his body cleared out the pain from his hangover. No matter how hard he tried though, even without the hangover he couldn't remember what had happened.

Angeal gave a sleepy sigh and began to stretch, opening his eyes when he felt his skin brush up against silky sheets. He jerked upright, confusion etched onto his face. A small groan passed his lips as his head swam and he kneaded his eyes with the palms of his hands. He heard a small sniffle to his right and turned his head to investigate the noise. He stiffened as his eyes focused on Genesis and he buried his head in his hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened and he didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that they had had sex together that upset him or if it was the fact that Genesis was crying about it. He had wanted Genesis for years now but he had always had enough sense to keep himself to himself. He'd never told him, never acted on his feelings, and he always hid the pain when Genesis talked to him about some new relationship conquest. He was fairly sure Genesis had never even thought about his in a romantic way, the crying proved as much.

A wrench was throw into the mechanics of their relationship and Angeal didn't know how to remove it and get the gears flowing smoothly again. He began to panic, fearful thoughts bubbling through his quickly clearing head. Would Genesis want anything to do with him after this? Should they talk about it, or act like it never happened? Genesis had told him once that he had wanted to wait until he found someone he loved to bottom, but judging from the tears running over his knees it wasn't him who topped.

Angeal was always so careful to respect the invisible lines he had drawn for himself and he hadn't had nearly as much to drink the night before as Genesis had, he knew that for sure because he could remember carting a very flirtatious Genesis home. He knew Genesis had been the one to jump over the line and break down that invisible barrier but it didn't change the fact that Angeal hadn't stopped him. Angeal felt a few shamed tears leak out the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, he didn't deserve to cry when he had taken complete advantage of his best friend. He cleared his throat and raised his head, preparing for an inevitable and very audible rejection. "Gen?" Genesis shook his head without raising it and Angeal felt a sharp pang of regret pierce him to his very soul. "Gen I'm so sorry." Genesis took a shaky breath and gave a small whisper that Angeal had to strain to hear. "What?"

Genesis lifted his head and looked at Angeal with red-rimmed eyes. "Get the fuck out."

Angeal winced as the sharp words cut him to the quick. He shifted to face Genesis and opened his mouth to apologize as profusely as he could. "Genesis please forgive me I never meant-"

Genesis grabbed one of the plush red pillows that dotted his bed and threw it in Angeal's face. "I said get out!" He snatched another pillow and continued his vicious yelling as he forced Angeal from the bed. "Out out out!"

Angeal quickly ran from the room, grabbing any articles of clothing he knew to be his from their varied locations across the apartment. He heard Genesis' sobs and felt a few tears leak out of his eyes as he quickly dressed, not caring how disheveled he looked. He bolted to his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him as distance and shut doors muffled Genesis' angry tirade. He was able to make out every word and sob that passed out of those ruby lips even from this distance and he sunk to the floor in shame, leaning against the door as tears began to fall from his eyes. Now that he was out of Genesis' sight he let them fall, allowing his one weakness to break him.

**

* * *

Author's Note: *sniff* Sadness!!!! Thanks to Savannah for her grammar nazi skillz. She only edited about half of this, but she did more to it than I would have xD**


	33. Chapter 33

Reno woke to the soft thrum of a pounding shower, stretching and wincing as he felt the after acute effects of the night before. Reflecting on the situation he guessed that he probably should have let Sephiroth prepare him before taking him, but he felt the pain in his backside was worth the instant gratification he had received. He rolled out of bed, rubbing his bleary eyes as he scanned the room. Everything was exactly as it had been the night before, except for the fact that Sephiroth's clothes had been picked up from their pile on the floor. Reno stretched as he headed towards the alluring sounds of the shower, ripping back the curtains around the tub and forcing his way past a soap coated Sephiroth to get some of the warm water for himself.

Sephiroth chuckled as Reno shoved past him, his naked body a welcome sight. He placed a small apologetic kiss on a now wet shoulder as Reno glared at him, questioning him without using any words. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Reno snatched the soap from Sephiroth's hands with a small grin, his sleepy brain struggling to string together thoughts that weren't purely mechanical. "You were _supposed_ to wake me, remember?"

Sephiroth watched Reno's sleepy eyes with interest, knowing that the red-head was most definitely not a morning person. Sephiroth did his best to finish rinsing himself off without soap, not wanting to incite Reno's sleepy wrath by trying to steal it back. He was amused by the drowsy way Reno washed himself, fumbling with the soap and nearly dropping it. He chuckled as tired curses echoed through the bathroom and Reno's soap finally slipped to the floor, landing with a dull squishing sound.

Reno yawned as he grumbled, the sounds incoherent and disjointed even to his ears. He wasn't truly trying to say anything, making unhappy noises just to make noise. Reno bent down and grabbed the soap off of the floor, wincing as the motion stretched his somewhat sore muscles. He made a mental note to let Sephiroth prepare him the next time as he struggled to get a firm grip on the far too slippery soap. He looked up as he heard quiet chuckles, the amused sounds coming from the man above him. Reno frowned as he looked up at Sephiroth. "What's so funny?"

Sephiroth snorted as he rinsed his hair, the uncharacteristic immaturity he felt giving him every reason to laugh. Reno's pouting face staring up at him made it hard for him to form words, but he finally sniggered out a response. "In the barracks everyone screams and runs away when someone drops the soap."

Reno's face broke into a wide grin as he completely forgot about finding his soap, more interested in the very naked laughing man in front of him as he caught the joke. "Oh they do do they? Why would they run?"

Sephiroth felt his cock twitch as Reno's suddenly hungry gaze landed on it. He gave an audible gulp as he tried to keep the very heady thoughts of Reno's soft lips around his member at bay. _Gaia that would be amazing._ He shushed his unwelcome spectator, pushing back the very indecent ideas running through his mind. "Because straight men are always afraid of bending over in a roomful of variously oriented men."

Reno sniggered as he watched Sephiroth's member eagerly, noting that it was already beginning to swell without any of the soft touches he planned to grace it with. He looked up and gave Sephiroth a mischievous grin as he ran a slick hand over the length, gripping it tightly as it twitched. "Good thing I'm not straight then, right?"

Sephiroth instantly lost all ability for coherent thought as Reno grabbed him. He recovered quickly, the devious blue eyes gleaming up at him making his recent daydreams seem innocent. His struggling response never made it past his lips as a groan shoved it down. Reno grinned wider as he flicked his tongue out across the very tip of Sephiroth's aching organ. Sephiroth leaned against the wall behind him for support as Reno's continued licking made his eyes roll back into his head. He laced one had through thick red hair as water cascaded down around them, groaning as he slid down Reno's throat. Reno kept the pace inconsistent, one moment licking torturously slow and the next bobbing up and down with zeal. Sephiroth had to work hard to control himself, the hand fisting Reno's hair fighting not to take control and face-fuck Reno's throat raw. He was so focused on not hurting Reno that he climaxed without warning, spilling into the back of Reno's mouth with a surprised cry. He slumped against the back of the now cold shower and tried to control his harsh pants as Reno finished swallowing his load.

Reno licked the corners of his lips with a happy smile as he watched Sephiroth's angel face come down from its high. He pulled himself to his feet and pecked Sephiroth on the lips before shutting off the frigid water and stepping out of the shower. Sephiroth followed, his energy not completely sapped by the forceful orgasm Reno had put him through and Reno chuckled as he dressed and dried, noting the very hungry looks Sephiroth sent his way with pleasure. It wasn't until he was forced against the wall that he took the threat seriously though, whimpering as Sephiroth kissed him thoroughly. When they parted for breath he protested with a small moan. "Seph we've got work to do."

Sephiroth chuckled as he nibbled a tasty ear, listening to Reno's somewhat ragged breathing with delight. "You didn't seem to have a schedule in mind when it was you giving the pleasure."

Reno felt his eyes roll back into his head and he groaned as Sephiroth wrapped long fingers around his now painfully stiff cock. "We had more time a few minutes ago alright? We need ta get stuff done! Just owe me later okay?"

"Fine." Sephiroth released him with a sigh and gave him one last quick kiss before moving towards his luggage and pulling out the large ring of keys. He wordlessly held them out for Reno and watched as he quickly and quietly examined the lock and made a key to fit it, carving out small shards of one of the blank keys with a file hidden amongst the others.

It only took Reno a few minutes to make the key but he frantically wished he could do it faster, knowing they only had a small window of time left to them before the gangsters ushered the benefactors from the 'church'. He opened the hidden panel inside the case and pulled out everything he would need, shutting the false bottom with a snap when he heard footsteps near the door. Sephiroth helped him hide the items on his person, working quickly in the blind spot as the frantic steps drew closer. A knock sounded on the door and Reno froze, his hand in the act of shoving his EMR behind his fake breasts.

Sephiroth frowned and motioned for Reno to continue working as he moved to open the door, confused as to why gangsters would knock. His confusion soon ended when a brunette prostitute yanked the door open and shut it quickly behind her, glasses hanging off the side of her face as a few droplets of blood ran from a gash above her eyes. She glared at him and he quickly stood protectively in front of Reno while the red-head jumped to his feet. She screamed at them and Sephiroth tensed noticeably. "Are you two INSANE!"

Reno's jaw dropped as he took in Sherry's disheveled appearance. "Sherry? What the hell happened to you?"

Sherry shoved her glasses back onto her nose and locked the door behind her as she addressed Sephiroth. "You got a gun sword-slinger?" Sephiroth nodded and she sighed with relief. "Shoot out the camera, cover's blown." Sephiroth quickly complied, the electronic devise exploding above their heads as a bullet ripped through it easily.

Reno swore loudly and pulled out his EMR. "So much for fucking subterfuge! What gave us away?"

Sherry growled and balled her fists angrily at her sides as angry voices echoed through the door. "Everything!" She quickly rushed to the bed and stood on it as she removed a panel from the ceiling. "Listen red-head I'm not the only one who can spot a Turk and for some reason you scream Turk! The shit-for-brains gangsters can't tell but anyone who has ever worked with a Turk before knows what the hell to look for." She threw the panel to the floor and turned to face them. "General you aren't going to be able to fit in the vents so you'll have to take the front door. Think you can dodge enough bullets to make it out alive?"

Sephiroth frowned as something heavy crashed against the door. "Of course I can."

"Good. Get out of here and meet me and the red-head at that coffee shops about three blocks over alright? It should only take us a few minutes to completely torch this place." Sherry hoisted herself into the vent and began crawling. "Get your fine ass up here Turk!"

Reno yelled up at her. "What about the shit under the floorboard?"

Sherry's laugh echoed down the vent. "Forget about it! The ambassador got shot in the head yesterday, just got the call this morning! I'm unemployed!"

Reno chuckled and turned to Sephiroth as the door creaked on its hinges from the force thrown into it. "You gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't you dare get yourself killed Reno." Sephiroth pulled out his gun and gave Reno a quick hug.

Reno sniggered and lifted himself into the vents. "Do I ever?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and trained his gun on the door and waited for the bodies being thrown against it to eventually break it down as he conversed with himself.

_Think he'll make it?_

Of course he will.

_And if he doesn't? _

He will.

_You're not concerned at all?_

He's a Turk, dying isn't in his job description so it won't happen.

The top hinge on the door snapped.

_Do you think you'll make it out?_

Sephiroth snorted as he began firing at the door, tired of waiting for his fate to come to him.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I know you hate me :)**

**DamonWesker; that nice shower scene at the beginning was for you ;) Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing!**


	34. Chapter 34

Reno coughed as he inhaled a large quantity of the dust that Sherry was stirring up as they crawled through the vents, trying to ignore the painful sounding gunshots that sounded below them. Sherry seemed to have no problems with the dust and Reno scowled as he choked on more, the gray substance coating his tongue and giving it a furry feel. He finally managed to scrape enough of the gunk out of his mouth to form the question that was beating against the inside of his skull. "Sherry what the hell gave us away?"

Sherry spoke over her shoulder as she squirmed through the narrow passage, her voice crisp and patronizing. "Every last thing you did gave you away! The cross-dressing, the meeting, the sex, everything! You weren't ratted out by a gang member, you were ratted out by a benefactor who Sephiroth pissed off. It didn't take much for him to convince Yaiv that you two were fakes and liars."

"Yaiv?" Reno raised an eyebrow as he continued to cough out small clouds of dust. He hated dirty air vents and had no clue why anyone would let so much dust accumulate in one place. He supposed it might be one of those out of sight out of mind things, but he still wanted clean air vents to crawl through. Even if no one wanted their vents used as a quick means of transportation Reno considered it common courtesy to keep them clean.

He could almost hear Sherry roll her eyes. "Gang lord, that guy who's screwing us all over? Anyways, Yaiv was convinced pretty easy that I was part of your lot too because I tried ta defend you guys. I told that jackass of a benefactor that just 'cause he's a homophobe doesn't mean you two aren't the real deal. Once I started talkin' for ya the shit hit the fan and the bastard recognized me from a short stint he did with Shneider. I had ta scram pretty fast just ta keep my head on my shoulders and as you mighta noticed I got you guys out of here first thing even though I didn't have to. Ya owe me big Turk-boy!"

Reno rolled his eyes and snapped back through a mouthful of dust. "Turk-boy has a name ya know! It's Reno!"

Sherry laughed and coughed slightly, her struggle to breathe making Reno feel vindictively better. "Listen, all ya gotta do ta get outta my debt is help me die okay?"

Reno stopped his cramped shuffling with a loud curse. "What the fuck! You still wanna die? I thought you were unemployed now?"

Sherry looked at him over her shoulder, anger crossing her grubby features. "I've got nothing left to live for Turk. Shneider wasn't just my boss, he was my husband and the love of my life. He was my soul and without him I'm nothing. That's why I was prepared to die, why I _need_ to die."

Reno's jaw dropped and he stammered to get an apology out of his dust clogged throat as they resumed shuffling forward. "I'm sorry."

She laughed again and Reno felt his confusion rise. "Listen, just torch this place to the ground with me in it alright? If people find out Jeff's wife went to a whore house his memory would be spit on. I refuse to let anyone know that I was here."

Reno sighed and agreed to her grim request as they neared the end of the vent. "Fine, I'll snuff you. Quick question though, if you're supposed to be a whore, how come you don't dress like one?"

Sherry shivered noticeably as she pushed the cover off of their exit point. "Yaiv likes the naughty librarian thing." She looked up at him expectantly as he hovered over the exit. "You comin' or what?"

"Don't look or you're gonna get an eyeful of man meat!" Reno sniggered and lowered himself out of the vent as Sherry tactfully averted her eyes.

Sherry coughed and looked back at Reno when he had repositioned his dress so that the skirt covered him. "We're right next to the room that holds all the info. You're gonna hafta get your hands dirty 'cause they never leave it unguarded, think ya can handle it?"

Reno scoffed and pulled his EMR out of his dress. "What the hell makes you think I can't?"

Sherry shrugged and placed her hands on the door. "Ready Turk?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Reno flicked on his EMR with a wicked grin, rushing forward as Sherry wrenched the door open. He charged in with a loud yell. "Surprise bitches!"

Sephiroth shot and killed without discrimination, expertly dodging the inconsistent stream of bullets sent his way. A few of his bolder attackers tried to take him in hand to hand combat, but the arrogant fools were quickly and somewhat messily disposed of. Sephiroth really wished he had his sword, bashing a skull in with the butt of a gun wasn't nearly as satisfying as simply chopping it off. _You're running out of bullets._ Sephiroth frowned as he realized his antagonizing inner voice was correct. He had only brought a small amount of ammunition as he hadn't been expecting to take on the entire gang by himself. He fired carefully, wasting none of the precious projectiles as he continued to duck and weave around bullets that seemed to move slowly as if they were swimming through syrup instead of air.

Once all of the bullets were drained from his reserved ammunition Sephiroth tossed the useless guns aside and searched for a more practical weapon. _That one has a crowbar._ Sephiroth smirked and yanked the object from the hands of a foolish gangster who rushed at him from the side, thinking that he would be caught off guard. The second Sephiroth held the crowbar in his hands he sent it crashing through the bones and flesh of the insignificant obstacles blocking his path. He had no intentions of leaving Reno in this building while there were meddlesome gangsters milling around, no matter what plans that Sherry woman had for him. Sephiroth didn't trust the prostitute as far as he could throw her, and even though he could probably throw the small woman out of the solar system it didn't leave much room for him to have much confidence in anything she said.

Sephiroth crashed through the now fearful press of gangsters that were either running or half-heartedly trying to kill him. He could hear screams coming from a hall to his left, notifying him of Reno's presence. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils and Sephiroth headed towards it, knowing that Reno had drawn his EMR and was putting it to good use. Sephiroth walked past the charred and bloody bodies of several gangsters, searching for the familiar red of his happy Turk. _He seems to be taking care of himself fairly well. _Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he watched Reno wipe his EMR off on the trousers of a downed gangster, his dress tattered and bloody. He searched the room and soon spotted Sherry bent double over a box of papers, frantically searching for something.

Reno stood up and straightened his dress, shutting his EMR off with a flick of his wrist. He turned and grinned happily as he spotted Sephiroth watching him with interest. Reno shoved his EMR back into his dress and stomped towards Sephiroth, still wearing the cumbersome heels he had fought in. He had managed to fend for himself despite the balance inhibiting footwear, using the pointy stilettos at the bottom to his advantage. He had cringed in sympathy pain while shoving the sharp point into the groin area of his attackers, but it had made them easier to defeat so he didn't feel too bad about it.

Reno gave the crowbar in Sephiroth's hands a quick confused glance. "I thought you had guns?"

Sephiroth shrugged and wiped a small dot of blood from Reno's cheek. "Ran out of bullets."

Reno smirked and pulled Sephiroth's hand from his face and held it tightly. "I hate when that happens." He turned towards Sherry, noting that she was up to her elbows in paper. He dragged Sephiroth behind him as he approached her, wondering just what she was up to. Sherry had been sifting through the boxes since they entered the room, leaving most of the fighting to Reno and she looked like she had been grazed by a few bullets that had ricocheted off of Reno's EMR or the walls. He tapped her shoulder carefully to get her attention. "Sherry? What the hell are you doing?"

She glanced up at him and he saw evidence that she had been more than grazed, a hole running the length of her cheek keeping her from speaking. She wiped a few tears from behind her glasses and pulled a small picture out of the box. Reno vaguely recognized the ambassador, noting that the man must be her now deceased husband. Sherry held the picture tightly in one hand, bloody rain falling from her face as she pulled a small box of matches from her pocket. She pointed to the papers and then the matches, and then to herself, miming out what she wanted him to do. Reno felt guilt tear at his insides as he watched blood pour from her face, wondering how she was still standing. "You sure?" She nodded and closed the box up before resolutely sitting herself on top of it, the picture dangling from her fingertips. Reno sighed and pulled his hand form Sephiroth's as he pulled a few small explosives out of his dress and handed them to her with a heavy sigh.

Sephiroth looked at the small bombs in disbelief. "She wants to get blown up?"

Sherry nodded as extreme blood loss made her sway slightly. Reno let out a shaky breath and gave the dying woman a quick hug which she just as quickly pushed away. He turned to Sephiroth, new blood smeared onto his dress. "Yeah, she wants to blow herself up. It's the only way to make sure none of this stuff sees the light of day again. We need to leave before she starts lighting them or we won't get out."

Sephiroth gaped at the thin and bloody woman with awe as Reno tried to pull him from the room. "You are a brave and honorable woman. I am glad to have met you."

A few tears spilled from her eyes and she pointed towards the door as she gripped the matches in her hand, letting them know it was time to leave. She painfully opened her mouth and issued a farewell from what was left of her mouth as she continued staring at the picture settled safely on her lap. "Leave."

Reno nodded and ran for the door, Sephiroth following behind as the unmistakable flick of a match seemed to flood their ears. They had just reached the exit when the bombs went off in Sherry's hands, crumbling the architecture behind them as they fled the massive heat wave that billowed out and kissed their exposed skin. Sephiroth gathered Reno up in his arms as the red-head stumbled with a choked sob, taking off at a full sprint that only a car would've been able to match. Once they were far enough away he stopped, clinging to Reno just as desperately as Reno clung to him as they watched the smoke and ash billow up from the building in a wispy cloud.


	35. Chapter 35

Tseng stared at the two men who stood in bloody disarray in front of him. His mouth was open and he was pretty sure it had unhinged as he couldn't close it enough to force out the words he wanted to scream at the moment. Reno and Sephiroth had taken turns filling him in on what had happened and he had never been more surprised to learn of a botched mission in his entire life. Sephiroth was the General of the army and one of the very few people Tseng feared, and Reno was the best Turk they had employed since Valentine. With these facts added together the plan had seemed foolproof, but they had been discovered. It wasn't the fact that they had blown everything up that surprised him. He expected that after botched missions and it actually saved him a lot of trouble, but it also gave him about three months of excess paperwork to do and he had to send a team in to clean up the considerable mess a decimated building left behind. Reno was staring at his feet and Sephiroth was staring at Tseng, but not looking at him. Tseng was used to Reno's method of dodging blame; the red-head felt that if he just stared at his shoes and looked small no one would blame him for anything. It usually worked in his favor as Tseng always felt like he was kicking a very small, sick puppy when he was punishing Reno, but Sephiroth's point-blank see-through stare was going to drive him insane. The silver-haired man's face was completely blank and he radiated absolute perfection even after such a royal screw up.

Tseng finally was able to shut his mouth and end the awkward silence with a cough to clear his throat. "Do you at least know what kind of information they were selling around?"

Sephiroth answered while Reno continued to try and look very, very small. "Nothing of importance for the most part. A few people had credible information, but not many. Does it really matter though?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed and he slammed a hand on the desk. "If it didn't matter I wouldn't have sent you in in the first place!"

Sephiroth sighed and reworded what he was trying to say. "All of the gang members are dead, all of the benefactors are dead, all of the prostitutes are dead, and all information they had is now dust floating over a rubble of a building. Does it really matter anymore what kind of information they had? They don't have it anymore."

Tseng sighed and ran a hand over his face, angered and impressed by Sephiroth's logic. He peered through his fingers at the pair, noting that Sephiroth's eyes were no longer on him. The silver-haired man was gazing at the upset Turk standing beside him and the unmasked concern he showed made Tseng feel extremely guilty. He removed his hand from his face and regained his composure, rearranging his face back into what Reno had dubbed his 'angry boss' look. "Reno." Reno's head jerked up with sickening speed, making Tseng wonder why Reno didn't have serious neck problems. his neck hurt just watching Reno's bounce on its hinges. "You are off duty for a week. Sephiroth, I cannot reprimand you, but I _will_ be having a word with someone who can. You have caused an unnecessary amount of work to fall on the shoulders of others and I am very disappointed in you both." Reno sighed heavily and lowered his face back to the floor, his shoulders dropping guiltily. Sephiroth stiffened, his anger apparent in every flawless inch of his face. Tseng cleared his throat and resumed talking. "Off the record however, I would've done exactly the same thing."

Reno's head shot up again and he gave Tseng one of his best imitations of a confused puppy. "So we're in trouble, but you're not actually mad at us?"

"Go clean yourselves up, you're dripping blood all over my carpet." Tseng smirked and waved them out of the room, chuckling lightly as Reno's face broke into a wide smile. Reno grabbed Sephiroth by the arm and dragged him from the room, stomping happily down the hall. Tseng leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, jumping as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flicked it open and answered curtly. "Tseng here."

_"Do you know how distracting you are?"_ Rufus' voice was irritated yet amused, something that confused Tseng more than he would admit.

"I'm distracting?" Tseng raised an eyebrow at the camera hiding in the corner of his office.

_"Very distracting."_ Rufus sniggered, his voice still laced with annoyance he obviously didn't feel.

"How do I stop being distracting?" Tseng smirked at the camera.

_"Get your ass up here and distract me, that's how!"_ Rufus gave a predatory growl that went straight to Tseng's loins.

Tseng stretched and gave an overly dramatic show of flipping through his files. "Rufus, I have a lot of paperwork to do. Can this wait until later?"

Rufus growled again. _"Are you saying you would rather do paperwork than come see me?"_

Tseng grinned and lounged back in his chair. "I might be saying that." He heard the rush of air that let him know Rufus' ego had deflated.

_"So you're not going to come be with me?" _Tseng sniggered at Rufus' rather pathetic attempt at whining.

"Do you really think I want to do paperwork? Holy hell Rufus, I thought you were smarter than that?" Tseng chuckled and hung up the phone, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and slipping it over his shoulders before locking up his office and making his way towards the elevator that would take him to a very horny Rufus' office.

Sephiroth let Reno drag him down the hall, content to be led to wherever the red-head wanted to go so long as his view of the dress-covered rear in front of him remained unobscured. He didn't notice that Reno was talking until the red-head stopped walking and turned to face him. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Reno put his hands on his hips and glared at him. "Were you staring at my ass this whole time Seph?"

"Yes." Sephiroth saw no need to lie when it was obvious he had been doing exactly what he was accused of. He wasn't the least bit ashamed of that fact either as Reno had quite the amazing ass. _Very, very round. _Sephiroth agreed with the inner voice, remembering the very nice feel of that very round ass. He had every intention of feeling it again, but he didn't think Reno would appreciate being grabbed in public no matter how much his inner voice told him he would.

Reno frowned and blushed at the same time, looking angrily flattered. "Well stop staring at it and listen for a sec okay?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Can't I do both?" _You already proved that you can't._

"No you can't!" Reno's face was a very alluring pink underneath the thin layer of crusty gangster blood that dotted his cheeks. "Listen Seph, I'm going to my apartment and I'm gonna get cleaned up okay? I'm sick of these damned heels."

Sephiroth frowned as he finally caught the angered tone painting Reno's voice. "Why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?" _Maybe he doesn't like having people stare at his ass?_

Reno sighed and shook his head sadly. "You've been nothing short of perfect Seph. I'm just pissed because I got suspended for a week. Even though I hate working a punishment is still a punishment and I don't think I deserved it. It's better than what Tseng had me do last time I botched a mission though." Reno's face took on a faraway expression and he shivered noticeably, hugging himself as if the memory were painful. "So many toilets...."

Sephiroth tried to give Reno a sympathetic smile as he held back laughter. He began walking towards his apartment. "Get cleaned up and then come over."

Reno grinned and followed Sephiroth for a few feet. "Can't I come over now?"

"I thought you wanted those heels off?" Sephiroth arched a silver eyebrow and looked at the stomping feet that followed him, feeling his own toes pinch in sympathy pain as he examined the pointy things.

Reno shrugged with an evil grin. "I could take them off myself but it would be more fun if you took them off for me."

Sephiroth felt a sudden wave of appreciation for the shoes as very tempting images flooded his mind at Reno's suggestion. He cleared his throat and shifted as the hallway grew distinctly warmer. "We should probably get all of this blood off before we...." Sephiroth cleared his throat again and tried very hard to ignore Reno's giddy giggles. "Just wear the heels back after you get clean okay?"

Reno gave him a sloppy salute before stomping back down the hall towards the elevator. Sephiroth watched the swaying hips swing away with interest, glad that he was alone in the hall. He would die of embarrassment if anyone saw him flushed as red as he was. He opened his apartment and went inside, determined to take the fastest shower he had ever taken in his life.

* * *

Tseng tapped Rufus' secretary's desk in agitation as she pointedly ignored him and continued talking on the phone. He had been waiting for her to get off of the damned phone so she could let Rufus know he was there for almost twenty minutes now and his patience was wearing precariously thin. She glared at him as she popped her gum and talked into the phone, oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in. Tseng growled and grabbed the phone from her indignant hands. "She'll call you back." He slammed the phone onto the receiver and growled menacingly. "Let Rufus know I'm here."

The secretary glared at him and pushed the intercom. "Sir there is a _very_ pushy Turk here to see you."

Rufus' voice came through the speaker, amusement coloring his words. _"I wouldn't piss off that pushy Turk if I were you. He's liable to shoot you if you continue to agitate him."_

The secretary rolled her eyes before responding, not noticing the death glare Tseng was piercing her with. "I assume he can come in then?"

_"Are you an idiot? Of course he can come in." _Tseng didn't wait for Rufus to finish speaking and let himself into the office, slamming the doors shut behind him.

"She had better be a temporary replacement Rufus." Tseng growled as he locked the door behind him, not wanting any interruptions from the aggravating woman chewing gum outside.

Rufus smirked and lounged in his chair, watching Tseng's face with amusement. "I think she might be permanent if she gets reactions like this from you. Do you have any idea how good you look when you're pissed off?"

Tseng rolled his eyes and crossed the room. He leaned over Rufus and clutched the blonde's wrists in his own, pressing them into the arms of the chair. "Tell me she's a temporary or I'm going back to my office."

Rufus chuckled and leaned up to give Tseng a gentle kiss. "Fine, she's a temp. She's annoying as hell isn't she? I swear she's been on that phone since I walked in this morning. She's more useless than the last one."

Tseng snorted and threw the intercom a cautious glance. "Is that fixed?"

Rufus pulled his arms out of Tseng's grip. "No, but I'll get rid of her for awhile." He pressed the intercom button with a sly grin. "Candace, go take a lunch break."

_"No problemo Ruffie." _The girl's gum popped loudly over the intercom and Tseng cringed visibly.

"See? Taken care of." Rufus pulled Tseng into his lap with a smirk. "So how about that distracting you were supposed to be doing?"

"My apologies, I thought I was being fairly distracting already." Tseng smirked and pressed himself into Rufus' lap, grinding his hips against the Vice-president's. Rufus' sharp intake of breath let him know just how successful he was at distracting his lover. He bent his head down and toyed with Rufus' ear, nipping it as he whispered seductively. "Are you sure you want me _distracting_ you in this chair sir?"

Rufus groaned and placed his hands on Tseng's hips. "You're staying right where you're at until I can stand."

Tseng ran his tongue over Rufus' ear and gave it a slow suck. "How long do you think that will be?"

Rufus growled and began tearing at the buttons on Tseng's shirt haphazardly, almost tearing the fabric in his desperation. "Screw standing!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Heehee, I love teasing you guys! Now you know they're gonna have lemony fun-ness, but you hafta wait to know what kinda lemony fun-ness! **


	36. Chapter 36

Reno didn't think he had ever changed and showered so fast in his entire life. He was out of uniform, something he regretted and enjoyed at the same time. Reno was pissed blue that he had been forced out of work for an entire week, but he couldn't say that he wanted to work enough to press the matter. He threw on a t-shirt and jeans, giggling maniacally as he strapped up his heels. His sopping wet hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and he practically sprinted from his apartment, not even bothering to lock the door behind him and simply hoping that it had closed all the way when he slammed it shut. He tripped a few times as he ran, swearing and cursing as he picked himself up and slammed his feet back down on the slippery tile floor. He rounded the corner to Sephiroth's apartment and slammed into Genesis, knocking them both to the ground to land in a jumbled heap of angry hands and feet. Reno quickly extracted himself from where he had landed on top of Genesis and picked the angry red-head off the ground before muttering an apology and pushing past him. "Sorry Gen."

Genesis frowned and caught Reno by the elbow as he tried to walk away. "What's the rush Renosaurus?"

Reno blushed lightly and cleared his throat. "I'm supposed to go see Seph."

Genesis scowled and released his arm. "Get going then. You don't want to keep him waiting, right?"

"Hell no." Reno grinned and gave Genesis a sloppy salute before turning on his heel and continuing his sprint to Sephiroth's apartment.

Genesis watched Reno knock on Sephiroth's front door with a mixture of jealousy, anger, and sadness. As Reno was greeted with a warm smile and led inside Genesis growled to himself. He was unsure which one of them he was more jealous of, Reno for having Sephiroth or Sephiroth for having Reno. What he did know was that he was pissed beyond and without reason.

Genesis stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued his sullen walk to his apartment, glad that Angeal had left him alone. He didn't know where the dark haired man had went and he didn't care as he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Angeal, his best friend and voice of reason, had allowed the events of the night before to take place. The small rational part of his brain that was trying to be heard through the irrational anger and pain radiating through him was telling him there was a good reason he had woken up with his best friend and that he might be the one to blame, but Genesis wasn't listening to reason or even interested in it. He was concentrating on his hurt, allowing it to fester and breed hate and anger. The more he thought about the pain the more it grew, even though the physical hurt had vanished hours ago.

Reno grinned as Sephiroth shut the door behind him, his hungry eyes feasting on the overly-clothed man. Sephiroth's hair was still wet, just like his own and it fell in thin damp tresses across his back. He longed to grab a handful and run his fingers through it, but he restrained himself and laced his hands behind his back to keep him from giving in to temptation. When Sephiroth turned around Reno forced his eyes to his face, cursing the unnatural desire to look at the all too thin stripe of chest revealed by the slightly parted shirt hugging Sephiroth's lean frame. "So what would you like to do?"

Reno quickly drew his thoughts away from what he _would_ like to do to the silver angel in front of him and forced them to thoughts that were more appropriate. Even though they had had sex and just that morning had done less than appropriate things in the shower, he felt that they needed to back away from the sexual aspect of the relationship he craved and go back to where the beginning of their odd relationship was supposed to be. They seemed to be doing things backwards, having sex before really building a loving relationship to base it on. His stomach grumbled and he quickly blurted a suggestion as the angry sounds in his abdomen reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day. "Wanna go grab some dinner?"

Sephiroth couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched Reno rock back and forth on his heels, his hands laced behind his back in an obvious attempt to keep them to himself. He almost had to do the same as his internal antagonist screamed answers to his own question. "Where would you like to go eat?" His mental adversary grumbled in protest. _He's in your apartment, clothed and wet and all you can think about is _food_?_

Reno shrugged and scratched his head. "I dunno. Somewhere with food?"

Sephiroth chuckled and opened the door to his apartment, ushering Reno out in a gentlemanly manner. "Somewhere with food it is."

* * *

Tseng was concerned that he had gone to far in his teasing as his clothes were ripped and torn in Rufus' hurry to get them off, buttons flying in all directions. He tried to make the process easier on his agitated lover, but all his attempts to remove his own clothes were hastily and roughly brushed away. Tseng didn't have much time to worry about the fact that he was going to have to toss out yet another suit as Rufus began to violently attack his nude body with hands and teeth, touching and tasting anything he could reach. He whimpered as Rufus bit his neck, licking the angry red mark in apology as he shoved everything off of the desk and onto the floor with a broad sweep of his arm. Rufus stood and bent him over the desk, still biting and fondling Tseng as he squirmed to try and regain some amount of control over the situation. He paused only to remove his clothes in record time, not giving Tseng time to recover during the break as he kept his mouth working while his hands were occupied. Tseng arched and panted as Rufus nibbled at his navel, the tell-tale sounds of a drawer opening giving him all the warning he had before a cold finger was slipped into his backside. He bucked with a startled cry as Rufus roughly prepared him, pushing three fingers inside before giving Tseng time to adjust to the sensation. Tseng's body was bent double, his knees almost touching the desk as Rufus positioned them, his lips trailing over Tseng's jawline as he performed human origami. Rufus' member pressed against Tseng's entrance and he ran his tongue over Tseng's ear with a commanding whisper. "Beg." Tseng whimpered and dug his short nails into Rufus' back, pulling him as close as he could as he tried to press the thick member throbbing against his entrance inside him with a short buck of his hips.

Rufus chuckled darkly and resisted the powerful urge to shove himself forward and bury himself inside his moaning Turk. "I said beg." He groaned as Tseng continued to withhold the pleasured noises he wanted to hear. He could hear Tseng choking on the sounds, his throat working hard as he threw his head back and wantonly moved his hips. Rufus nearly gave up on the seemingly impossible task of making Tseng whine when an idea struck his lust-fogged mind. "_Beg_." He grinned and raked his finely manicured nails down Tseng's overly sensitive sides, moaning as the dark beauty arched and let his want spill out of his throat.

"Dammit Rufus please!" Tseng's voice was a husky whisper, but the quiet sound was almost enough to make Rufus come on the spot. He shoved his hips forward, giving them both what they wanted as he buried himself to the hilt and filled his needy lover to the brim.

Tseng gave a startled gasp of relief as Rufus began pounding inside him, every thrust hitting his prostate full-on. He couldn't keep his whimpering cries to himself anymore, the short sentence uttered moments before releasing the flood gate in his mouth and allowing a deluge of pleasured noises to pass his lips. His fingers curled into Rufus' shoulders hard enough to leave purple splotches across the porcelain skin as his entire body shook with the force of Rufus' violent and heady thrusts. He buried his head in Rufus' shoulder as his face contorted and his moans became desperate and loud, echoing around the room no matter hards how he tried to muffle them. Tseng was fairly sure anyone within a mile of the office could hear his needy pleas and that thought sent him over the edge. He almost screamed with the white hot pleasure of his orgasm, his member shooting out between their bodies without ever being touched by Rufus' nimble fingers.

Rufus followed just a few thrusts later, Tseng's deliciously contracting heat pulling the orgasm from his body. He panted harshly as he slumped forward onto the desk, still buried inside Tseng's spent body. Tseng was still whimpering and the sound was music to Rufus' ears, the beautiful noises letting him know just how satisfied with him Tseng was at that moment. He pulled out and began peppering the sensitive body below him with kisses as he came down from his high, swallowing a few of Tseng's residual whimpers. Rufus licked the cum from Tseng's chest, savoring the salty taste as it rolled over his tongue.

Tseng's hands slowly pulled away from Rufus' back and moved to his hair, tangling in sweaty blonde locks as Rufus continued to clean his chest with his tongue. He gave a loud, contented sigh and sat up, his backside aching already. He bent down and pressed his lips to the tongue cleaning his chest, pulling Rufus into a loving kiss. "I don't think I have ever cum so hard in my entire life Rufus."

Rufus grinned and ran his tongue over the purpling bite marks covering Tseng's neck. "I'll just have to try again then. Your spunk only reached your nipple, once it reaches your chin I'll know I did a good job."

Tseng pulled away from Rufus and rolled his eyes before sliding off the desk and finding the somewhat buttonless shirt and pants he had worn in, glad that the zipper on his jacket was intact so he could cover up his broken shirt. "Cocky bastard."

Rufus chuckled and dressed himself as he watched Tseng do the same, pouting slightly as his Turk's beautiful body was hidden from view. He jumped as his intercom crackled to life from the floor. _"You should really do pornos you guys, that was frickin' hot!"_

Tseng's face contorted with rage and he ripped the intercom's cord out of its jack inside the desk before tearing the object until it resembled confetti and throwing the pieces across the room. He grabbed Rufus by the chin and glared at him. "If she's not gone by tomorrow she's getting shot. Understood?"

Rufus nodded and gave Tseng an apologetic kiss before the disgruntled Turk stomped out of the office, the secretary throwing him a thumbs up before the man could stalk away. Rufus chuckled as Tseng blushed furiously and threw him a warning glare as the elevator doors slid shut. Rufus ignored the giggling Candace who propped the door open and began picking up the papers he had shoved to the door. "Weren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

"Forgot my car keys so I came back and after a few seconds of listening to _that_ I decided that lunch wasn't all that important. He moans like an angel by the way, you must be damned good to have him make noises like that." Candace's short speech was punctuated with giggles and loud gum snapping, each disgustingly wet bubble making Rufus wince.

"Why the hell did I hire you?" Rufus grumbled as he began picking up the tiny shards of wood that had been broken off of his desk when Tseng ripped the intercom out of it.

"Because my ma told ya to and she woulda wrote ya outta her will if ya didn't help me out." Candace lounged in her chair and blew an obnoxiously large bubble. Rufus sincerely hoped that it would get caught in her hair when it popped.

"I don't know why the hell I listen to that woman! Shinva's tits she's not even my real Aunt! Your mom's sister was married to my father for about five minutes before he sobered up and signed the divorce papers, yet I get stuck with his ex's annoying sister for the rest of my life. I rally wish my father hadn't been such a stupid dick-head." Rufus growled as he tossed the shattered pieces of his intercom into the trash.

Candace shrugged and swiveled her chair. "So what we gonna do Ruffie? Your trigger-happy sex toy says he'll shoot me if I'm not gone by tomorrow."

Rufus sat in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You have no idea how good that sounds right now. I mean really Candace, couldn't you have picked a better time to interrupt? He wasn't even dressed yet and you were being a pig!"

Rufus heard a masculine cough of surprise above his shoulder and lifted his head to find the origin of the noise, blushing furiously when he saw Reeve peering down at him with embarrassed interest. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to explain, ignoring Candace's loud and unhindered laughter as Reeve's hand shot up to silence him. "I don't know and I don't want to know. What I _do_ want to know is if you're ready for the meeting yet."

Rufus stood up and straightened his suit, casting Candace a disdainful glare as she doubled-over in her chair. A light-bulb flickered to life above his head as an idea sprang to mind and he turned to Reeve with a smug smile. "You need a new secretary don't you?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Heehe, there's the lemony goodness I promised! Just an FYI- I was listening to the song S.E.X. by Nickleback while I was writing this. Good song, rock awesome bass line that is so much fun to play and its amazing background music when writing!**


	37. Chapter 37

Sephiroth didn't think he had ever heard the same question repeated so many times in his life. Reno had been asking 'where are we going?' since they had left his apartment. He could tell the red-head was getting quite the kick out of hearing his own voice and the repeated and seemingly disinterested 'you'll see's' that Sephiroth answered the question with, but his head was starting to pound with a Reno-induced headache. He couldn't say that he wasn't amused though, a smile was plastered across his face even as Reno bounced in his seat and watched him drive with rapt attention._ He's like a noisy puppy... A very cute, very noisy, and very pet-able puppy..._Sephiroth almost chuckled as Reno stared out the window and toyed with the height and angle of his seat, still jabbering out his question in every dialect and pitch he could think of. _Finally!_ Sephiroth's internal voice rejoiced as he pulled into the parking lot of a well hidden restaurant that was used to his presence. "We're here."

Reno angled his seat back to its original position slowly, the mechanics able to raise the combined weight of seat and man off of the floor only at a snails pace. Reno raised an eyebrow and gazed at the fluorescent sign above the entrance, cocking his head to one side curiously. "Beaux roux? What's that mean?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sephiroth chuckled and parked the car. "All I know is that they have a clam chowder that is more delicious than anything."

"Even more delicious than me?" Reno wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he pouted, his lower lip quivering slightly as he tried to hold back a smile.

Sephiroth smirked and brushed Reno's nose with his first knuckle. "I can't compare it to you until I've tasted all of you. It just wouldn't be right to compare something I've only had parts of to something I've had all of."

Reno blushed and climbed out of the car, his slightly damp hair swaying lightly in the gentle breeze. Sephiroth grinned, pleased with himself as he locked the car and lead Reno to the entrance of the restaurant.

* * *

Genesis glowered at himself in the mirror as a easily recognizable fist repeatedly collided with the wood of his door, the melodic thunks grating on his poorly controlled temper. "Go away 'Geal!"

"We need to talk about this Gen." Angeal frowned from outside the door, his ear pressed to the wood to try and catch Genesis' indignant attempts to make him leave.

"What the hell if there to talk about 'Geal? We did it, we regret it. I'm pissed, you're sorry. Anything I missed?" Genesis slammed a fist into the glass that mocked his red-rimmed eyes and shattered it, the evidence of his pain cutting through his hand and falling around his feet. He swore loudly and grabbed the wet washcloth off of his sink to try and stop the blood that was running thick and fast between his fingers as he hissed at his best friend. "Just go the fuck away alright 'Geal?"

Angeal jiggled the doorknob experimentally, unsurprised to find it locked. He flinched at Genesis' words, realization of how he must have sounded that morning cutting into his soul in a similar manner to how the glass had cut into Genesis' fingers. "Genesis please let me in."

Genesis sighed and trudged towards the door, his feet crunching on broken glass as he went. A few of the tiny shards sliced open his toes but he ignored the bleeding and the discomfort, all of his attention focused on the door and what lay on the other side. "Why the hell should I let you in Angeal?"

"Because I ned to explain myself and make this right somehow. If you don't like what I have to say you can burn me to a crisp alright?" Angeal was pressed as close to the door as he could get, worry screaming through his mind as he heard the gentle crunch of feet on glass.

Genesis growled and wiped his eyes with his uninjured hand, forcing thin trails of tears onto his cheeks. He rearranged his face so that all of his anger radiated from it and wrenched the door open, Angeal spilling onto his floor as his support was ripped out from under him. Genesis slammed the door shut and sat himself on the couch, his hand cradled in a bloody washcloth on his lap. "You've got ten minutes."

Angeal gazed at Genesis solemnly before setting himself in a chair across from him. He knew Genesis' anger was a bluff, something to hide his hurt and vulnerable emotions behind, but it hurt him all the same. Angeal knew that when Genesis said ten minutes he really meant that he would let Angeal stay and talk until either he got pissed or Angeal paused long enough for him to interrupt with a banishing remark. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the floor as he spoke, unable to meet the eyes of the beautiful man he had hurt. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Genesis, but I regret nothing. Actually, I'm really glad it happened or else we wouldn't be having this talk and I'd have to keep watching you as you go after heartless bastards like Sephiroth for the rest of our lives knowing that I'm nothing but a coward for not telling you how I feel." He pointed his face at his knees and laced his hands behind his head, his voice slightly muffled by the position he had taken up. "The truth is Gen, I've wanted you since I met you. I always thought that you could never want me since you never look at me the way you do all those people you cart back to your apartment, but last night you wanted me. Last night you clung to me like I was one of them and I didn't resist one bit, I don't think I could've if I wanted to. I took advantage of your inebriated state and I can't apologize enough for that, but I don't regret sleeping with you. I only regret the fact that it made you cry so hard and hurt so much. It was never and has never been my intention to do you any harm. I only want you happy. I love you Gen. I love how you smile, how you punch the hell out of me when I tease you for having bed-head on missions, how you look sweet and innocent while you sleep, even when you're passed out drunk. I love how you squinch your nose up when you're just about to sneeze, how you sing horribly off-key when you think on one can hear you, how your face gets all serene while you read Loveless, I love everything." Angeal kept his head down, waiting for the hurtful and angry words that would inevitably fall from Genesis mouth after such a rushed and ineloquent confession of love.

Genesis sat with his jaw hanging somewhere around his navel as he stared at the dangling black hairs covering Angeal's face. Eventually he managed to choke out a few words, his voice pitchy due to all the crying he had been doing that day, the fresh tears running down his face only making the nasally tone harsher. "You...You love me?"

"Yes." Angeal buried his head between his knees, his eyes squinched shut and his face screwed up in preparation for the melodious sound of rejection-filled laughter.

Genesis let his jaw flap noiselessly for a moment, his vocal chords struggling to hold back sobs and talk at the same time. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled at it, testing his level of consciousness by gauging the pain the short tugs caused. When he found that the parting of hairs from his head still smarted he decided that he was not dreaming and felt his head spin wildly on his shoulders as he tried to understand all that Angeal had just said. He cleared his throat and gave a feeble reply to Angeal's world-toppling words. "Wanna go grab somethin' to eat?"

Angeal looked up at Genesis, his eyes shining with confusion and pain as he tried to read his forbidden angel's expression. "What?"

Genesis stood up on shaky legs and sniffed unattractively. "Would you like to go get dinner?"

Angeal swallowed audibly, his nerves making his throat dry. "Sure Gen."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Mwahahaha now they're both out at dinner and you're left with another confusing drop off! :) Glad to be of service ;)**

**FYI- I have a new multi-chaptered story started for anyone interested in more Reno, its called One Kiss.**

**Another FYI- I have a poll up on my profile. It's a new one so if you thought you voted you can vote again, its to decide between two potential characters for a song-fic.**

**To my readers: I appreciate any reviews I get and I love watching the blue bar and orange line on my traffic section jump higher and higher every time I update this. I would like to thank you all for sticking with this even though at times I get a little behind on it or make stupidly short chapters just to mess with you.**

**Also, Beaux roux is French for 'lovely redhead' xD**


	38. Chapter 38

Reno gazed about the restaurant in awed silence, his feet kicking happily against the legs of his chair as he eagerly examined gold tinted walls and the beautiful mahogany tabletop that he could make out Sephiroth's wavy reflection in. He blushed when he noticed that Sephiroth's eyes were fixed on him, even as he pretended to read the menu he was already very well acquainted with. Reno looked up and shot Sephiroth with a happy smile. "This place is great Seph!"

"It's my favorite restaurant." Sephiroth smiled back and the gentle upward twitch of his lips made Reno's face flush darker. He cleared his throat and looked away, wiggling his toes in his uncomfortable shoes as he knocked them against the legs of his chair. He figured that his kicking was probably inappropriate due to the fanciness the restaurant reeked of, but considering the casual way he and Sephiroth were dressed he reckoned that it didn't matter so long as he didn't start shouting obscenities or flash his privates everyone. In his mind it was a good thing the long table-cloth fell all the way to the floor. He figured the waiters could ignore his awkward footwear if they couldn't see it. Out of sight, out of mind.

Sephiroth barely glanced at the menu, holding it only because it gave his hands something to do that was appropriate in public. Reno's kicking feet were just barely brushing against his legs and he didn't think the red-head noticed, but it was starting to drive him crazy. Tiny grazes of contact were the exact opposite of what he wanted and for a moment he wanted to hit himself for not simply staying at his apartment and making them grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. It wouldn't have felt nearly so tense if they had been sitting in his kitchen slurping soup and chewing cheese and the bedroom would have been only a few feet away. _You haven't ordered yet, you could still go have those grilled cheese sandwiches._ Sephiroth had to admit that the idea was becoming more and more tempting with every single tap of Reno's feet against his legs, but he had taken Reno out, so out they would stay.

A waiter came to their table and Reno hastily scanned his menu, his face falling as despair settled onto his shoulders. The entire menu was in French and he didn't understand a single word of it. He jumped when the waiter asked what they wanted and Sephiroth easily let his order slide off his tongue, the foreign sounds musical even through Reno's vexation. Reno tried to read his menu, looking for any word that seemed familiar and searching desperately for something that resembled the word 'hamburger'.

The waiter cleared his throat impatiently and Reno's head shot up, his face a deep and embarrassing shade of red. Sephiroth took pity on his very flustered date and slipped the menu out of his hands with a very pointed look at the waiter. "What kind of food would you like Reno?"

"Not snails. I've heard horror stories about snails." Reno shuddered at the thought of thin slimy bugs gliding down his throat. He distinctly remembered when Tseng had come back from a guarding mission with Rufus looking worse for wear and when Reno had asked all Tseng would say was, 'the snails. Oh Gaia the snails!' Needless to say it had put him off the idea of trying exotic cuisine that involved household critters.

Sephiroth smirked and ignored the waiters offended huff. "How about seafood?"

"Any bugs in it?" Reno raised an eyebrow and smirked through his embarrassment, his fail-safe cockiness saving his pride with an attempt at humor.

"None at all." Sephiroth grinned and read down the list on the menu, carefully choosing a dish that was safe enough for Reno to eat without confusion. "How does a seafood pasta dish sound?"

"Scrum-didily-umptious!" Reno sniggered and went back to gazing around the restaurant, trying to bury his embarrassment.

Sephiroth ordered for Reno quickly, his eyes focused on his blushing treasure. The waiter sighed with relief and took them menu's from his hand, eager to get back to work. Sephiroth ignored the waiter as he studied Reno's flushed face. "Are you alright Reno?"

Reno started and swallowed audibly. "I think I just made a complete fool of myself." He gave a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through his still moist hair, squeezing a few drops of water from the damp ends.

Sephiroth humphed and folded his hands on the table, leaning closer to Reno so that the people at the tables nearest him wouldn't hear them talking. "Reno, I had no idea how to speak French when I came here either."

"You didn't? How did you order then?" Reno raised and eyebrow and mirrored Sephiroth's angle, taking his hint as he caught sight of a few people gazing with fear and reverence at his silver angel.

Sephiroth chuckled and his breath nearly puffed out the small candle between them, the flame flickering and quivering as if it knew its time to die was soon. "Told the waiter to bring me whatever sounded good to him."

"Was it good?" Reno rested his hands under his chin and took on the rapturous look of a child at story-time.

"I had no idea what it was but it was amazing. After that I went home and learned as many French food words as I could." Sephiroth smirked and leaned back as the waiter set two steaming bowls of soup in front of them. "And this, is the best soup I have ever eaten."

"I thought it was chowder?" Reno picked up his spoon and prodded the thick gooey gray substance wonderingly, the smell that reached his nostrils was appetizing despite the dish's bland appearance.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and took a bite, humming contentedly as he chewed. "Chowder. Soup. Who cares just eat it."

Reno took a wary spoonful and held it in the air as if he were making a toast. "Cheers Seph."

Sephiroth chuckled as the spoon passed Reno's lips, the red-heads face going slack with shock. Suddenly Reno's hands were a blur as he began scooping the chowder into his mouth ravenously, mumbling and moaning his pleasure. "I told you it was good."

"Never doubting you again." Reno licked his spoon clean after every bite, savoring the creamy and slightly fishy taste.

Sephiroth watched Reno quickly devour the chowder, the sight of a bright pink tongue completely cleaning the spoon after every bite taken making heat rush to his nether-regions. Once Reno had finished his chowder he was able to resume eating, his own bowlful somewhat cold after the pause he had taken to watch the Turk eat.

Reno looked sadly at his bowl of chowder and wished that he hadn't eaten the stuff so fast, his stomach now begging him for more. "That was the best food I've ever had."

Sephiroth grinned and pushed his half empty bowl aside, not worrying himself with the cold substance when he had a much more delectable dish sitting across from him. "Wait till you try the pasta I ordered for you."

* * *

Genesis chewed his lower lip and looked past the car window as Angeal drove to a restaurant they both liked. Genesis didn't truly care what they ate that evening or where they ate it, he was more worried about the strange thoughts he was drowning in. It was true what Angeal had said, he had never thought of Angeal as anything other than a friend, but when he actually processed the thought no matter what he tried to say to himself he could think of no reason to reject Angeal. Angeal loved him, he had made that clear and Genesis reckoned that if he had been paying attention he would have noticed the fact earlier. Genesis didn't know how to react to the fact that Angeal wanted him, and wanted him for more than just his body. Genesis was used to being treated as an object, he could handle that. What he couldn't handle was the idea that Angeal actually liked him for his personality. Even in his own mind Genesis was a rude, careless, thoughtless, callous excuse for a human being, yet Angeal still wanted to be with him. Why? He couldn't say.

Angeal parked the car, his hands shaking slightly due to Genesis' uncharacteristic and foreboding silence. Genesis was thinking and the more Genesis thought the more Angeal was assured of his rejection. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Genesis spoke. "Angeal what do you want me to say?"

Angeal frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "I want you to say whatever you need to say. No mind games, please for the love of Gaia no mind games."

Genesis sighed and slammed his hands against the dash irritably, his paper-thin temper breaking in his frustration. "Dammit 'Geal! I have no idea what I'm supposed to say! I don't know what I want anymore! I know what I did want, but I don't know why I wanted it! There was no actual reason for me to chase Sephiroth or his red-head, I shouldn't have messed with them, I should have left them alone! Now you want me and I don't have any good reason not to want you back and I can't tell if I do or don't! I'm confused out of my fuckin' mind 'Geal!" Tears began flowing from Genesis' already puffy eyes again and he wiped them away irritably. "Please just tell me what to do! You always know what's best for me, please just tell me what to do! I don't care what your answer is I can't think straight!"

Angeal gripped the steering wheel, determined to keep his hands where they were. As soon as Genesis began choking on his tears however he growled and ripped them away, grabbing Genesis with them and pulling him into a warm hug. He gently kissed the tear sodden cheeks on the face below him, following the salty trails to Genesis lips with care. Genesis melded into his arms, the stiff resistance he had expected to meet completely nonexistent. He felt thin dexterous fingers wrap in his hair and stiffened slightly expecting to be pulled away. When Genesis crushed their lips together with more force he nearly began crying himself, the motion as much of an answer as he would probably ever get.

**

* * *

Author's Note: *sniff* yay Genesis! Way to not be an ass!**


	39. Chapter 39

Reno leaned back in his chair and patted his very full tummy after finishing his dinner. He beamed at Sephiroth and continued running his heeled shoes up and down the angel's legs. He had figured out about twenty minutes ago that it was driving Sephiroth absolutely batty and it was amusing to watch Sephiroth try and restrain himself. He knew he would pay for his teasing later, but for now he was going to enjoy contemplating his punishment as he watched Sephiroth try to eat.

Sephiroth was fairly sure he was going to blow up if he didn't get Reno out of the restaurant and back to his apartment _now_. He knew Reno was stroking his legs on purpose now, the deliberate touches only managing to tantalize his senses further. Finally he set his fork down and motioned for the waiter to bring him the check, desperate to drag his red-head home. The second the cash had changed hands he stood up and pulled Reno to his feet, leading him out of the restaurant as fast as they could walk. They were getting a few strange looks as Reno's heels clicked and clacked along the tile floor, but Sephiroth could care less what the other patrons thought.

The second they stood in the night breeze Sephiroth gave a sigh of relief and turned to Reno. "That was underhanded Reno."

Reno smirked and feigned innocence. "What was underhanded Sephy?"

Sephiroth growled predatorily and dragged Reno to the car, pushing him up against the vehicle and pinning him against its side. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Reno."

Reno gulped and gave a needy shiver as Sephiroth's lusty gaze seemed to shoot him straight in the groin, his second head jumping to alertness. "What're you gonna do?"

Sephiroth grinned and captured Reno's alluring lips with his own, dashing their self-control to bits. The kiss soon became heated, their heads spinning as cool hands snuck under warm cloth to try and sooth heated flesh. Sephiroth broke the kiss unexpectedly as a thin breeze reminded him that they were standing in a parking lot. He opened the door and set Reno inside the car before crossing to the drivers side and starting the engine, speeding away from the restaurant as fast as he could.

It only took a few minutes to reach the apartment, but Sephiroth felt those were a few minutes too many as he contemplated all the things he was going to do to Reno once the door to his apartment closed behind them. He let Reno into his apartment first and then locked the door behind him, his head spinning with devious thoughts of what he was going to do to his red-headed menace. Reno stood in the middle of the living room with his hands laced behind his back, his face a bright red-stain under his hair as he waited for Sephiroth to make a move, his body quivering with need that had been plaguing him since they left the restaurant.

Sephiroth didn't make him wait long, kicking off his shoes and planting a small kiss that quickly turned heated on the puffy lips in front of him. Reno moaned and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders looming over him, pulling his angel as close as he could while he tasted what he was fairly sure was heaven. Sephiroth picked Reno up and settled his legs around his waist before carrying him to the bedroom, his every nerve on fire as nimble fingers roamed his neck and chest.

Sephiroth laid Reno on his back, settling his body over him as he let his mouth roam over Reno's sensitive neck, stopping to nibble on a prominent collarbone as he moved. Reno slipped his hands under Sephiroth's shirt, dragging the fabric over his lovers head and tossing it to the side as he whimpered under Sephiroth's skilled ministrations.

Sephiroth pulled Reno's shirt up slowly, nibbling and tasting every inch of skin that was exposed as the shirt moved upward. Reno arched below him and he gave a satisfied groan as he spent extra time grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin that made Reno move against him. A tiny mewl reached his ears and he moved on, his hands and lips eager to pull more pleasured noises from Reno's throat. Soon the shirt was taken off and he settled his lips back against Reno's kiss swollen ones, moaning with happiness as Reno's tongue darted into his mouth. He pulled away and began unbuttoning Reno's pants with a sinister smile. "I believe I still owe you for that lovely suck in the shower this morning, don't I?"

Reno felt his pulse quicken as his zipper slipped down slowly, freeing his swollen cock. He swallowed and curled his hands in the sheets as Sephiroth dragged his clothes off of his legs, tangling them in the heels he refused to remove. Reno felt cool air press against his aching member as Sephiroth eyed it lecherously, his angel's steady gaze making a few drops of pre-cum drip from his tip.

Sephiroth didn't immediately wrap his mouth around Reno's member like he knew the red-head wanted, planting a few kisses up his thighs instead and listening to Reno's harsh pants as he moved closer to the twitching shaft. He slipped his tongue out and gently ran it over Reno's balls first, noting the way Reno's muscles clenched at the contact. He slowly kissed his way to Reno's head and then slid the aching thing inside his mouth, looking up at Reno as he received a mewl of approval. He slid the cock as deep in his throat as he could, which admittedly wasn't far as he wasn't used to giving pleasure the way he was now. He promised to practice more however as he heard Reno gasp and moan above him while he slurped and swallowed around the straining member. When he felt that Reno was about to come he stopped, planting an apologetic kiss to his tip as he pulled away. Reno whimpered and he kissed him in apology as he rummaged through his nightstand to find his lubricant. He held the bottle in front of Reno's face and noted the flush of color that painted his panting features as he unscrewed the top and squeezed a drop onto his finger. Sephiroth hooked Reno's feet over his shoulder and slipped his hand between Reno's cheeks to smear the gel over his clenching hole. Reno groaned and he pressed a finger past the ring of muscle as he resumed his sucking, his finger keeping time with his slowly bobbing head. Moans and whimpers echoed around the room as Sephiroth diligently and slowly stretched Reno's entrance and suckled his cock, the sounds going straight to his own loins. He curled his fingers experimentally and searched for the small button of nerves that would push Reno over the edge. He was immediately rewarded for his efforts as Reno gave a strangled cry when his fingers curled at a sharp angle. Sephiroth continued the motion until Reno was nearly screaming with pleasure, his head still bobbing at the same agonizingly slow speed. With one final suck and curl of his fingers Reno came, his entire body tensing as he released. Sephiroth let the limp member slide out of his mouth and gave it a final kiss as he removed his fingers from inside his sated lover.

Reno panted and whimpered as he came down from his high, his body sagging as Sephiroth laid it back on the bed. He heard a small ripping sound and watched as Sephiroth slipped a condom over his straining member, the sight making Reno hard again even though he had just climaxed. Sephiroth grinned sheepishly and pulled Reno into a tender kiss as he settled himself in front of his prepared entrance. Reno panted as Sephiroth pressed his head through the ring of muscle, groaning as he was deliciously stretched to his breaking point. Sephiroth moved in a painfully slow rhythm, Reno's body aching for more as he pushed back against the strong, gentle thrusts.

Sephiroth was having trouble keeping his pace slow as Reno shoved himself down on his cock, his muscles straining to keep from pounding into the warm heat as hard and fast as he could, afraid he might hurt his treasure if he did what he wanted. He gave in to his need as Reno panted at him angrily. "Dammit Seph fuck me!" Soon the sounds of slapping flesh echoed throughout the room as Sephiroth began to pound into his treasure mercilessly, angling himself so that he pressed up against the button that had made Reno scream earlier. Reno gasped and mewled as he was thoroughly fucked, his sounds echoing throughout the room. Sephiroth gripped his member in his hand and pumped it erratically as he began loosing control, his limbs shaking as Reno clamped down on him.

Reno didn't think he had ever come so hard. He watched as his seed flowed between Sephiroth's clenching fingers, feeling his backside fill with the same substance as he went slack with a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion. Sephiroth pulled out of him and ripped the condom off, noting with displeasure that the device had broken during their heated exercise. He threw it to the side and lay down, pulling his treasure into his arms as he brought the covers up to cover their nude bodies. Reno wrapped around him contentedly, his happy sigh echoing through Sephiroth's ears as he quickly fell asleep. Sephiroth grinned and ran a hand over Reno's flank as he began to drift off, chuckling as he realized that Reno was still wearing the heels.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yay lemon! :D **


	40. Chapter 40

Genesis broke the kiss reluctantly, slightly breathless. If he had trouble thinking straight before he was definitely having trouble now, his head spinning with need and oxygen depravation as he stared sullenly at the restaurant in front of them. "Let's go home."

Angeal raised an eyebrow but started the car anyways. "I thought you wanted to eat?"

Genesis shrugged and sat back in his seat, eyes focused on Angeal's hands as they expertly steered the car. "Not hungry anymore." He really didn't know why he had suggested they go out in the first place, he hated eating out. It had just seemed like the thing to do at the time. He had been so uncomfortable watching Angeal make himself completely vulnerable to him and he couldn't stand to see Angeal brought to such a point by fear of him. It filled him with self-disgust and his vanity hadn't enjoyed the inwardly turned hatred. Genesis was moodier than usual today and even though it was partly Angeal's fault, he couldn't deny the fact that most all of his problems were created by himself and no one else. He had tried to train Sephiroth to do what he wanted like he was a common dog and when that had failed he had tried to punish him by going after someone he barely knew, something he was disgusted with himself for.

Angeal was so tense he felt that a gentle breeze might snap him in half, his senses on high alert as he watched Genesis' moods switch unpredictably below a calm facade. He could normally tell just how Genesis was feeling, but now he couldn't read him for some reason. He cleared his throat and tried to start a conversation, but Genesis cut him off. "I want to try again."

"What?" Angeal was glad they were at a stoplight or else his reflexive slam on the brakes would have been quite dangerous.

Genesis blushed hard and turned towards Angeal, looking at him hard to try and determine what kind of reaction he was getting. "I want to try again."

"Try again?" Angeal was confused and couldn't seem to follow Genesis' strange train of thought. For a moment he was afraid, thinking that Genesis wanted nothing to do with him anymore and that they should start their entire relationship over, but the blush covering Genesis' face told him otherwise. "Try what again?"

Genesis cleared his throat and turned away, his face heating up as he tried to explain just what he wanted. "Last night. It was my first time like that. I want to try again and pretend last night didn't happen. I want to do it right. I want to be sober when it happens."

Angeal began driving again as the irritated honks behind him became insistent. He could feel a flush coating his own face at the uncomfortableness of the subject they were addressing, but he knew there was no way in hell that he was going to say no. "Alright."

Genesis let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked out the window, making sure to choose his words carefully. "So...Do you think we'll ever be able to talk and stuff like we used to?"

"Of course." Angeal answered without hesitation, knowing exactly the answer Genesis needed to hear. "If I have to cut my balls off we'll be able to talk again. We already had a close relationship Gen, all we're doing is putting a different title on it."

Genesis laughed and leaned back in his seat. "We're putting a different title on it and throwing some sex into the mix."

Angeal couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the car into the parking lot, unlocking the doors and stepping out into the cool night air. He waited for Genesis to do the same and let the red-head lead the way, knowing how important having some kind of control would be for him. He had ulterior motives for following Genesis however, motives he couldn't deny as he watched Genesis' muscles flex beneath rather tight clothes as he walked ahead of him. He jumped when Genesis turned unexpectedly, caught in the act of openly admiring the attractive red-head. Genesis' lips turned upwards in a smile that let him know he wasn't in trouble and he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair as he was addressed. "When does Zack come back?"

"Not for a few more days. Why?" Angeal raised an eyebrow, confused as to where the question had come from.

Genesis grinned predatorily as he opened the door to his apartment, all apprehension suddenly gone. "Because I'm pretty sure the puppy has a crush on you and I may have to swat him with a newspaper if he gets out of hand."

Angeal laughed as Genesis took him by the arm and pulled him into the apartment, his worry that Genesis would get angry at him again gone. "Don't worry I'll make sure to fill him in on all the details when he gets back."

Genesis smirked and pushed Angeal onto the couch, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Make sure that you do." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Angeal's lips, curious as to how his friend tasted. He had been too drunk the night before to really register any of the lovely sensations that came with sex, but tonight he was sober and desperate to fill the gaps in his memory.

Angeal groaned and set his hands on Genesis' hips as they kissed, shifting the red-head closer. He let Genesis take control of the kiss as his hands slipped under the thin black shirt he had been aching to take off all evening, pulling it over Genesis' head and giving them an excuse to part for air.

Genesis ground his hips down and tilted Angeal's face up, exposing his neck to his hungry lips. Now that Genesis had had a taste of Angeal's warm and salty skin he didn't want to stop kissing him until he had truly gorged himself on the flavor. He could feel Angeal's calloused hands brushing across the sensitive skin of his back and he arched, desperate for Angeal to touch more of him. He blushed at how wanton he felt as he greedily swept his hands over Angeal and quickly divested him of his shirt and belt, throwing the items across the room without a care. Usually he didn't mind feeling so exposed, but under Angeal's piercing yet loving gaze he felt like he was being x-rayed, as if his very soul were on display for Angeal to examine. He tried to ignore the feeling as Angeal took advantage of his momentary hesitation and peppered his chest with tiny kisses and licks, the small wet brushes making Genesis arch.

Genesis pulled himself off of Angeal's lap and quickly striped his pants off, standing before his friend nude. He felt that if he was going to feel emotionally exposed then he might as well be physically exposed. Angeal followed his lead and stood, shedding the rest of his clothes onto the floor. For the first time Genesis felt his smallness in comparison to Angeal. He was just as strong as his dark-haired friend, but he was shorter, much shorter than he wanted to be. Angeal was also broader than him across the chest and Genesis gulped when his eyes drifted lower, a blush covering his face as virginesque nerves gripped him. He cleared his throat and chewed his lower lip nervously as he eyed the rather impressive cock standing at attention before him. "Uh, 'Geal? How the hell did you fit that in?"

Angeal blushed as he watched Genesis admire his member with something akin to fear in his eyes. He answered Genesis' question with a small smile. "Lots of lube and prep-work, that's how."

Genesis laughed in spite of his nerves and dragged Angeal to the bedroom, determined not to show any more timidity. He set Angeal against the top of his bed and pressed him back against the headboard, tonguing his mouth tenderly. He fumbled on his bedside table for a moment before finding the lubricant he usually ignored during his drunken escapades. He pressed the bottle into Angeal's hands and sat back nervously, unsure what he was supposed to do now.

Angeal squeezed a large drop of the gel onto his finger and quickly took charge of the situation as he noticed the confused and nervous look on Genesis' face. He pressed Genesis onto his back and kissed him tenderly as he gently probed the warm entrance that eagerly clenched around his finger, fooling him into thinking it remembered his touch. He watched Genesis' reaction carefully, determined to stop if he saw pain or discomfort cross his beautiful features. Genesis only gasped and arched with a confused looking pleasure. Angeal smirked and added another finger as Genesis gave a thin mewl of want. He scissored his fingers for a while, simply content to watch as Genesis tried to get used to the sensation of having something press into his body. An evil smile crossed his lips and he curled his fingers, searching for the tiny bud that would make Genesis cry out.

Genesis did indeed cry out, gripping Angeal's shoulder as white hot pleasure made his toes curl and his back arch. The fingers curled again and Genesis moaned, nearly loosing control at the unfamiliar sensation. He pulled himself up to capture Angeal's lips with his own before giving a hissed command. "Just do it 'Geal!"

Angeal quickly complied, setting himself at Genesis' entrance with haste. He cupped Genesis' chin in his hand and gave him a pointed look as he strained to keep himself from rocking forward. "This might hurt Gen."

Genesis nuzzled into the hand that caressed his face with a confident smile that masked his nervousness. "I like pain, didn't you know that?"

Angeal groaned and pushed forward, impaling Genesis as quickly as he could so that the red-head wouldn't be able to concentrate on the ripping sensation. He didn't know how well he had prepared Genesis the night before so he didn't know how tender his backside would be this night. Genesis gave only a tiny gasp of pain before wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer, urging him on. Angeal needed no urging, settling his forehead on Genesis' shoulder as he began thrusting for all he was worth, his hand tugging on Genesis' dripping cock.

Genesis wrapped his arms around Angeal as mind-blowing pleasure fried his senses. The tiny moment of discomfort passed quickly and left him with an overwhelming need as Angeal filled him until he thought he would break in half. He whimpered as the ball of pleasure in his stomach began to tighten, his muscles clenching as it threatened to burst. Genesis moaned Angeal's name as white blurred his vision, his every thought wiped away by the pleasure that coursed through his veins.

Angeal came only a few thrusts after Genesis, the seed that splattered against his belly sending him over the edge. He collapsed on top of Genesis, their bodies slicked with sweat and semen. Genesis shed a few tears and Angeal kissed them away tenderly, concern coloring his voice. "Did I hurt you?"

Genesis shook his head and took a steadying breath to get his emotions back under control. "If I had known sex could be that good I would have jumped you the day I met you." Angeal chuckled and rolled over, pulling Genesis to his side with a contented sigh as he slid the mussed blankets over their damp bodies. Exhaustion claimed Genesis the second his head rested on Angeal's shoulder, his eyelids drooping to touch his cheeks as he let himself succumb to the fatigue.

* * *

Sephiroth stretched as he woke up, his first thoughts going to the heels that were stabbing into the meat of his leg as Reno twined their legs together. He sat up and untangled himself from his treasure, unlacing the heels as best as he could before giving up and simply breaking the straps to pull them off. He threw the ruined shoes to the side and turned back to his Turk, the confused look that was plastered to his still sleeping face making him smile. He slid back under the covers, comfortable now that Reno's cumbersome footwear was no longer cutting into his flesh. He watched Reno sleep for a while, amused by the fact that Reno had managed to sleep through the mutilation of his shoes. At least Sephiroth thought he had slept through it. "Mornin' Seph."

Sephiroth jumped slightly, surprised by Reno's sleepy drawl. "Good morning."

Reno smirked but kept his eyes closed, preferring to keep out as much of the weak morning light as he could while he tried to wake up. "I'm hungry."

Sephiroth chuckled and ran a finger over Reno's cheek. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Reno raised an eyebrow, his eyes still closed. "Breakfast? I didn't sleep till noon?"

"No." Sephiroth laughed aloud. "It's not noon yet. It's about eight in the morning."

"Too early!" Reno yawned and stretched, his back cracking loudly. "Ya wanna know what the best after sex food ever is?"

Sephiroth smirked and propped himself up on his elbow, watching Reno as he continued to stretch with his eyes closed. "What is it?"

Reno grinned and rolled onto his side, his eyes flashing happily as they opened. "Cinnamon toast!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh. "Cinnamon toast?" Reno nodded vigorously and he sat up. "I'll go make some then."

Reno bolted upright and staggered to his feet, launching himself out of the room. "I wanna make it I wanna make it! You'll skimp on the sugar!"

"Sugar?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and followed Reno to his kitchen at a slower pace. "I thought you said cinnamon?"

Reno rolled his eyes as he searched Sephiroth's cupboards for cinnamon and sugar. "That's why I'm making the toast!"

"Should you be cooking naked?" Sephiroth smirked and pulled out the spices Reno wanted from a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen.

Reno snorted and took the spices from Sephiroth's hands. "Should you be watching me cook naked?"

Sephiroth grinned lewdly and handed Reno a loaf of bread. "I should definitely watch you cook naked. Just don't sweat in the food."

Reno snickered and shoved bread into the toaster, popping the handle down and waiting for it to pop back up with his back against the counter. "I'll only sweat in the food if you make me sweat."

Sephiroth followed Reno's train of thought and caged him against the counter with his arms, trailing a line of kisses down his neck. "Can we eat _before_ you drive me insane?"

Reno moaned happily and tilted his head back so that Sephiroth could have better access to his throat. "I say we go insane _before_ we eat."

"Works for me." Sephiroth growled and pushed Reno onto the counter, ignoring the toaster that burned hot beside them. He reached his hand towards the sink and pumped some dish soap into his hand, smearing the viscous fluid over his member and Reno's hole before thrusting inside him. Reno moaned and Sephiroth joined him in the noise as he began pushing forward, impaling his treasure on his shaft. The counter began to rock beneath them as Sephiroth's thrusts became more frenzied, Reno clutching to his back as he moaned in rapture. Sephiroth drank in the noises as he pumped his hand around Reno's member in time with his thrusts. He didn't stop until Reno gave a particularly loud moan and spilled over his fingers, the clenching of Reno's warm entrance around his member pulling him over the edge as well.

Reno slumped against the counter, his back squishing the loaf of bread he had planned to use for toast. He gave a contented mumble and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. "I should make toast more often!"

Sephiroth smirked and nuzzled his face into Reno's hair. "Fine with me, just don't burn anymore of it."

Reno frowned and pulled the slightly burned toast out of the toaster. "It's still edible!"

Sephiroth laughed and pulled away from Reno, grinning at the disappointed whimper Reno gave when he slipped out of his sated entrance. "Good thing you've got an entire week to practice." He grabbed the still warm bread slice from Reno's fingers and spread some butter over it.

Reno smirked and grabbed the buttery toast from Sephiroth's hands, sprinkling some sugar and cinnamon on it. "Try it! I swear you'll cream your pants!"

Sephiroth chuckled and took the proffered slice as Reno busied himself with making a new one. "I'm not wearing pants."

"Then lets go find you some to cream in!" Reno sniggered and chomped down on his toast, crumbs scattering all over his chest.

Sephiroth smiled and took a bite of the toast, sighing his delight against Reno's lips as he moved forward to give him an appreciative kiss. "It's amazing!"

Reno chuckled and wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. "Does it make you want to cream?"

Sephiroth put his toast down on the counter and set his hands on Reno's hips. "I see why its after sex food."

Reno grinned and set his toast on the counter, pulling Sephiroth closer. "It's also before sex food."

Sephiroth smirked and pressed Reno against the counter again. "I think I like cinnamon toast."

**

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! Everyone's happy! :D Tseng and Rufus are together, Gen and Angeal are together, and Sephiroth and Reno are together! Happy ending!**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and support I've received for this story! Over two-hundred reviews! :O It's the most I've ever gotten! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, even if you haven't reviewed this I appreciate the fact that you read it! Thanks to everyone! I'm sad to see this story end, but I really enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
